Humanized
by wizardartist44
Summary: Wizarmon and Tailmon have been turned into...hybrid humans! Now they have to face the normal lifestyle of a married couple: a job, bills, and...parenthood? Planning on rated T, might become M if ff gets picky
1. Together again

Disclaimer: Of COURSE I don't own Digimon. But I have made up the children of Wizarmon and Tailmon. (Welll only one actually. XD)

Writer's note: I decided to go by the Japanese names, if you don't know any...LOOK IT UP!

_Ugh my head hurts. Why's everything dark? Oh yeah I passed out, how was that? Sheesh I ask myself too many questions, I hope Hikari isn't too worried about me. Hey how come I can't move? I didn't get paralyzed from that bad of a blow to head did I? How DID I get a blow to the head, I didn't fall from any height. Wait, I feel something cold on my back. Are…are these ropes, or something, around my paws._

"Tailmon…"

_Who!? What the? Somebody just said my name and it sure doesn't sound like the others. Maybe I should just wake up._

The cat-like Digimon slowly opened her eyes, blue irises growing lighter as her eye lids cast less shadow, to focus on a strange man staring down at her. He sure had "dorky, crazy scientist" written all over him. He had puffy, wavy brown hair with no style at all, tiny hazel eyes, glasses, and wore what seemed like a lab coat or something.

"Who are you? Where am I!?" Tailmon growled, just by looking at him she knew he was her enemy.

"Ah yes how rude of me not to introduce myself. I am…ah, wait never mind that," he said, putting his fingers to his lips to shut himself up.

Tailmon growled again, if he didn't want to reveal his name than that meant bad news _already_!

The scientist twirled around, with his back facing her, "This is my lab, like it?"

His "lab" was only a small, bedroom sized room, with a desk (that only had three drawers), computer, and a few experiments on the desk. It sure was roomy in there, but then she noticed a door next to the desk and a window showing a big white room.

"You call _this _a lab?" she mumbled to herself.

The scientist heard her, ignored her though, and turned his head to the side with his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head to focus on her, "Ah yes, I found you a good…friend. You might enjoy this present."

_Whaaaat? Present? How can a friend be a present? _Tailmon thought to herself, and slowly looked over, not wanting to believe him. Maybe he would be just like Daisuke, pointing at a random spot and yelling that there was an elephant there or something, and it wasn't and he'd yell at you saying "ha you looked!" Tailmon looked anyway; she was prone to those kinds of jokes anyway since her curiosity was higher.

_I-it can't be!_

_  
_Her eyes widened the biggest they could without it seeming she'd rip her eyelids apart. There he lay beside her, chained up to a large, platinum "block", was the wizard dressed, magical Digimon…Wizarmon. Her long lost friend, who died to save her and Hikari's life. He seemed to be knocked out just like she was before, and was in a longer, deeper sleep than she was.

"No…I can't be. This is a bad trick! It's horrible, how can you play a trick like this?" Tailmon said, as tears already ran down her cheeks.

"But…it's not a trick," the scientist said, raising an eyebrow.

_No! It has to be a trick! Wizarmon's been dead for YEARS! But…then again…he is…there._

She continued to stare at him with a look of disbelief and shock, and still tears flooded from her eyes. Suddenly he began to stir awake, causing her to flinch for a second and the doctor to walk to his desk and grab a strange device. Tailmon didn't fully notice, she was too focused on the one she's longed to see for many years. She wanted to just hug him right away after seeing him, but was too shocked and unable to, being chained up.

Wizarmon too was in shock, but didn't show it, as he was alive and facing Tailmon with a happy grin on her face but had soaked cheeks.

"Tailmon…" he whispered, still groggy, "…hello."

Tailmon coughed a laugh, that's all he could say? She answered anyway, "Wizarmon…"

"Alllright," said the doctor, causing them to swerve their head toward him, "Save the mushy stuff till later." He said that as he loaded an empty syringe-like tube into a gun-like device. It sure looked like a gun, but looked like a fake, colorful one that someone would buy as a water gun or something. He pointed it up, shot his right eye and said, "Time for my experiment to begin."

Tailmon gasped, he was pointing it at Wizarmon! _I just get him back, and what? For some crazy guy to kill him right in front of me? This IS a joke! _

"No!" Tailmon yelled, she had to stop it, "Don't do it! He's already died before, it just can't happen again! Please don't! Please-"

"Shut it!" the scientist said, turning his eyes over to her but kept his face, body, and gun at Wizarmon, "You're next anyway."

"What?" both Wizarmon and Tailmon said.

The scientist smiled, he almost seemed really friendly then, "You'll see…"

Before Tailmon could say anything else, the "bang" went off and Wizarmon disappeared.

More tears flowed down her cheeks than before, and her eyes and head were already starting to hurt from that.

_No…he's gone. Not again._

"Hey!" The scientist said, getting her out of her trance and turning her head slightly to face him, "Look over here." Tailmon fully obeyed, kept her head low, shut her eyes and waited for the bang to come. It came, and she too fell into darkness.


	2. We've become humanized!

Author's note: (This is for later on in the story when you find out wiz's and tail's human names) Aimi means - _愛 (ai)_ "love, affection" and _美 (mi)_ "beautiful", Akio means- _昭 (aki)_ "bright" combined with _夫 (o)_ "husband, man", _男 (o)_ "male" or _雄 (o)_ "hero, manly", and then Nobuyuki means- _信 (nobu)_ "truth" and _幸 (yuki)_ "happiness". So maybe you can figure why I chose those names.

_Not again. I've blacked out and my head hurts even worse. Wait a minute, didn't something big happen? _

"Tailmon, wake up…"

_That voice! It couldn't be! But…no…who?_

Tailmon thought to herself as she slowly woke up. This time looking down at her wasn't as strange of a man as the scientist and he actually seemed so familiar to her. He appeared pretty tall, even without her having to stand beside him, long face, nose, and ears even, they were elf like. His eyes were emerald green, but showed much concern as he looked down at her. His hair was really long, and was a strawberry blond color.

_Wizarmon? I thought it was him when I heard the voice, but…it couldn't be could it? _

Tailmon looked at him more in the eyes, she smiled.

_No, it is him. I can see it in the way he looks at me, it's Wizarmon. My sweet Wizarmon._

Tailmon sat up a bit, eyes widened, and said, "Wait a minute…you're human!"

Wizarmon raised an eyebrow, "Yeah…and so are you."

And indeed she was; she had short, not even near shoulder length, hair with the same tint of purple as the ends of her ears and tails. Which she still had! The ears were in the place human ears would be, and the tail came out from the back at its usual length. Last, but not least, were her usual sapphire eyes. Tailmon sat up all the way, a chill running down her spine, then noticed Wizarmon's cheeks were flushed.

"What're you blushing for?"

"Uh…well," he said with his eyes closed and put his hand behind his head, "We're also naked."

"Whaaat!" Tailmon said eyes wide but with anger. She rushed over to him, slapped her hands over his eyes so fast that he fell over, "Then stop looking!" Tailmon had pushed him so fast that she fell on top of him; she sat up and just looked down at him. He still had his eyes closed and was moaned from a bumped head. He cringed and muttered an "ow" but then looked up at Tailmon as he felt a drop of water fall to his face. That drop of water was a tear. He saw that she was crying, but it didn't seem to be sad crying…but happy. She was smiling!

"Tailmon…?" he asked as he sat up, she moved out of the way so that he can fully get up. She hunched her back, brought her shoulders closer to her neck and sniffed. Wizarmon only looked at her with confusion. But suddenly she rushed over to him yet again with an embrace.

"Don't _ever _leave me again!" she said as she drew closer to him.

Wizarmon frowned, put his head closer too hers, and put his hands behind her head and back to draw her even closer.

"I'm sorry…"

Tailmon smiled, she didn't care how close they were and the fact they were in the nude, she was just happy to finally be with him again.

_After all these years I can finally see him again_.

"Awww, how cute. Two lovers together again, "came a voice. The two quickly looked over to the door to see the scientist standing there with a smile on his face and a few clothes hanging on his arm.  
Tailmon's ears went back and she growled, "Ok explain now! What have you done to us?"

"I'll explain that later…" the scientist said, then threw the clothes over to them, "first I'd get come clothes on if I were you."

Tailmon blushed as the clothes landed, he was right. She leaned forward to grab a piece of clothing, but drew back as she noticed the scientist was still there.

"Oh, "he said as he turned to the door and opened it, "Just…meet me in my lab, I'll explain everything then."

Tailmon sighed as he finally left and reached forward once more to grab a white shirt and a pair of light blue jeans.

"Uh, Tailmon before you put those on there's still…others to put on before that," Wizarmon said, his eyes averted and was blushing once again.

"Eh?" Tailmon said, looking over at him, fangs showing and ears perked up. Then she remembered watching Hikari dress a few times, the first two things she put on were…

Tailmon's eyes rolled down to the floor to finally notice what she needed; she too began to blush and went to the opposite side of the room. The two stayed quiet the whole time.

--.--

The scientist smiled as he noticed the door knob turn, knowing the two were ready to come out. He knew anyway since he was looking though the window to the room. As Tailmon walked out first, with Wizarmon following, who closed the door. With her ears back again she began to itch at her sleeve, "Ugh! This is too itchy!"

She was wearing a white shirt that cut off at the belly, it was long sleeved and from the elbow down they seemed to be "tented", and at the chest there was a diamond cut. As mentioned before, she had light blue jeans, which had a special cut at the rear for her tail.

Wizarmon had on a pair of darker blue jeans, red, buttoned shirt, and a black trench coat. He smiled, he rather enjoyed the clothes he was given.

"You look nice, glad I chose a shirt like that for _you_," the scientist said, mostly toward Tailmon.

Wizarmon frowned. And in hearing that Tailmon's ears went even further back and her face showed an expression of annoyance. She looked at him, who was only smiling and leaning against his desk. Tailmon let her arms loosely hang by her sides and stepped closer, she calmly said, "Ok, explain now."

She expected him to disobey toward she'd have to yell, but he quickly said "yes" with his usual goofy smile. It had both Wizarmon and Tailmon confused.

The scientist cleared his throat, opened a drawer to his desk and pulled out quiet the large stack of papers.

"It's rather simple, "he began, "But I'll explain it in a way you two would understand. With a gun I designed I managed to 'suck up' your data and add it to dead bodies. No worries, they both died about a few days ago from diseases. I managed to clean the body from those diseases, since they like to stick to the corpse. Anyway, so I added the data in, which was my experiment to see if human and Digimon data can mix. And after quiet the few hours on working on you two, I saw the process of watching the corpses change appearance and start breathing! I really enjoyed watching you Tailmon; boy did that bust get larger."

Wizarmon frowned even more and clenched his fist; Tailmon only crossed her arms and kept her ears back.

The scientist noticed their expressions and coughed, "Sorry, I was only joking. Anyway I've managed to gather information on your human hosts' past lives. You," he said looking at Wizarmon first, "were married, thirty years old, had a job as a detective, and you had two kids," then he looked down at Tailmon, "but you were married, but had a lazy ass husband, twenty five years old, was a 'stay at home mom' and had four kids. Heh your body sure was busy."

He looked over to see Tailmon's expression, she sure wasn't happy about this…as usual. He smiled, "Ah, but don't fret. I hacked into it and changed the data around. I even managed to get everyone that knew your human hosts actually know you, and know that you are part Digimon; I'm good when it comes into hacking into anything. Anyway I'm making that you stick with your usual jobs, you're both twenty three, married to each other, and no kids….yet."

Wizarmon's eyes widened and put his hand up, saying "Wait…what?"

Tailmon just kept her arms crossed and averted her eyes. Both were blushing madly, even though they weren't fully sure what process it was to have a child.

"Oh yeah, and here's your names. Wizarmon your name will be Akio, Tailmon Aimi, and your last names will be Nobuyuki. You may address each other by your usual Digimon names, if you want, but don't be confused if someone walks up to you saying another name. So don't forget your 'human' names."

And with that he sat down and left the two standing there confused.

"Is that all?!" Tailmon asked, walking quickly over to him with her hands out wide.

"Yeah."

"What about where we live? And where does Wizarmon live? You can't just explain to use about our 'pasts' and what are names are, we need more information!"

"Ah don't worry, I'm printing out the instructions to your house and work place right now," He said as he clicked a button on the computer. He walked over to his printer, but noticed something on top of it.

"Oh yes, this!" He said, picking it up and walking over to Tailmon. He pushed a button on the ring and it opened up, he put it around her neck and it clipped back. Tailmon had seen what he put around her neck, it was her tail ring! She was wondering what had happened to it. It being so important to her, and she went frantic about it being lost a few years ago. But this time it was twice its size, and was now a chocker around her neck.

"I put a tracking device in there, that way I can see what you're up to," he said.

"Hey…" Wizarmon said, finally speaking, which the scientist fully noticed," How are we…going to become Digimon again?"

The scientist shrugged, "I have a hunch on how to do it, but I don't know if I'll _want_ to do it."

"What!" Tailmon said, grabbing him by his shirt, "You better change us back! My partner…Hikari! She must be worried sick about me! Where AM I anyway? How far away from her am I? Oh man she really must be-"

"Shut up!" The scientist said, with his hands to his ears, "One question at a time! Let's just say you're not too far away from your partner. I just don't think your sense of direction is the same anymore, so good luck finding her."

Tailmon let him go and crossed her arms again with a big "humph".

"Now," he said, dusting his shirt off, "If you reaaaally want to be Digimon again, you'll just have to simply full fill my experiment."

"And that is…?" Wizarmon asked.

"See if you can reproduce and make a hybrid baby. I wonder if the data will still mix, or you'll end up with either a human or Digimon baby."

Tailmon's eyes widened, "So we have to have a freaking kid just to become Digimon again!?"

"Pretty much…yeah," the scientist said, picked up the newly printed papers and handed them to Wizarmon. He figured he was the smarter one since he didn't ask as many questions.

"Here are the directions to your house and your work. Your car is downstairs, I have it on auto for now, but eventually you'll figure out how to drive it. It's still part of the human's memory anyway."

"Wait…" Wizarmon said, "If the humans were dead than wouldn't those kind of cells be dead."  
"True, but like I said I'm good when it comes to hacking and then bring some things back to life. How do you think you're standing before me anyway?"

Wizarmon said nothing, he just blinked and walked over to Tailmon, grabbed her hand and walked out the door. He didn't want to bother with this scientist any longer. The scientist smiled as the door closed, sat back down at his desk and typed away at his computer.

--.--

Wizarmon kept his hands on the wheel, even if he wasn't driving. The two remained completely quiet. Tailmon still had it in mind that they had to have a baby just to be able to become Digimon again.

"I mean, how will we care for the child once we're Digimon again!?" She said aloud. Wizarmon looked over at her, she looked at him and shrugged, "Sorry, scratch that." She sighed and closed her eyes, but had this odd feeling that Wizarmon was still looking at her. He was.  
"What?" She asked, kind of annoyed.

"It's just, I think I still have the ability to read minds. Cause you sure have a lot on mind."  
"Well of course! For one, we're human! Two, you're ALIVE! It's not that I mind that, it just…surprises me. You were gone so long and now, just so quickly and easily you're back again. And then I'm worried about Hikari and how we're going to live as humans if we've never done so before."  
Wizarmon put his hand on hers, her ears perked up and she looked into his irises.

"Don't worry," he said with a smile, "We'll figure it out."

Tailmon smiled, "Yeah, hopefully not as long as it took for you to get the car started and tell it which direction we were heading."

Wizarmon only smiled back.

Tailmon looked out the window and sighed.

_Maybe it won't be AS bad, I still will be with him. _


	3. Life so far

Author's note(s): For one, the Japanese put their last names before their first names.

Also: Hideaki means 英 (hide) "excellent" and 明 (aki) "bright".

Junko means 順 (jun) "obedient" or 純 (jun) "genuine, pure" combined with 子 (ko) "child".

Kichirou means 吉 (kichi) "good luck" and 郎 (rou) "son"

Ryouichi means 良 (ryou) "good" or 亮 (ryou) "clear" combined with 一 (ichi) "one"

Also, sorry it took me a while to write this one. Writers block tends to get at me a lot, and I really didn't know what to do with them. If you want, you can make suggestions.

"So…this is it, ne?" Tailmon said as she and Wizarmon stood in front of their house. It was a reasonable size, good for a family of three or four though but they thought they would manage. Of course Tailmon wasn't happy about even having to think of needing to manage to live in a home, she wanted to get back with Hikari!

"Mhm," Wizarmon only said, nodding. He reached into his pocket and found a key, "I guess this is the key to the house. Smart of the scientist to stick them into my jacket."  
"Him? Smart! Hah are you trying to make me die laughing?" Tailmon said, grabbing her sides and pretending to laugh really hard.

Wizarmon kept a serious look on his face, "But Tailmon, you have to admit he's very smart. Anyway, you have to appreciate him a little bit. He did bring me back."

Tailmon stopped joking around and looked to the floor with a frown. _Of course I know and I appreciate him for that little thing, but I just don't WANT to admit it! _

"Come," Wizarmon said, opening his hand to let her grab, "Let's go take a look around in there."

Tailmon looked at his hand for a bit, blushing, but smiled and took it. Wizarmon smiled back and walked forward, pulling Tailmon along with him.

--.--

The first few rooms they saw seemed to be the living room and dining room, a hall way right across from where they were standing, and at the end of the hall they saw a stair way. They walked around the wall that was to their right and saw that there was a kitchen.

"Ah," Tailmon said sarcastically, with her arms open wide, "Here's my job, working space."

Wizarmon only smirked.

Tailmon swerved around to see his smirk and poked his cheek, "What's with that look?"

"Nothing," Wizarmon answered.

Tailmon raised an eyebrow, not believing him. She said nothing but shrugged her shoulders, smile, and hug him, "I'm just so glad that you're back."

Wizarmon hugged her back, and the two stood like that for a few minutes before the he cleared his throat.

Tailmon perked her ears up, and looked up at him to see him looking away with a blush, she giggled, "Your human seems to have very sensitive skin," she poked his cheek again, "the blush shows up very well."

His green eyes traveled over to her smiling face, and he shyly smiled back, "Well, we might as well look around more. I've finally noticed he's already got us furniture and everything." He was looking at the couch and lounging chair across the room, then a book shelf behind them. Across from the couch was a large TV; next to the TV was a stereo system and a few CDs.

"He sure spoiled us well," Tailmon said with her eyes wide open, she had also noticed the amount of appliances cramped into the kitchen. Even though she didn't not know how to cook she knew what was what since she had watched Hikari's mother cook plenty of times. Although their dining room was small, it only consisted of a small table with just four chairs.

"What does he think? We'll have two other children or something?" Tailmon asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, just I think some people have extra chairs incase of guests," Wizarmon said, although he had just made a guess. Knowing the scientist he really would've wished they'd make a lot of children, hybrid ones of course.

Tailmon heaved a heavy sigh, "Just forget it, let's go look upstairs."

Wizarmon nodded.

As they walked toward the doorway to the hall, they noticed that there were a couple rooms in the hall. To the left was a rather empty room with only a desk, its desk chair, a computer, and a board on a wall.

"I'm guessing…that's your office or something, you know to keep records and such," Tailmon said, looking up at Wizarmon who only nodded.

Then they walked forward, looked to their right and saw a rather large bathroom. It was like any other bathroom…toilet, sinks, and they had shower included.

Once they finished looking around downstairs, they walked upstairs to see a small, cramped hallway with three doors to three rooms, and one of the rooms led to a fourth room. The first room they saw when they walked up the stairs seemed to be their bedroom. Inside the room was a queen sized bed, with two pillows, next to each side of the bed was a night stand and a lamp sitting on the night stand. Across the room was a small shelf and a TV on top of it. Also to the right of the bed was the clothes drawer and a door next to it, which led to another bathroom with yet another shower and a tub included. The tub was large and round, and Tailmon had pointed out next to it was a box of candles and rose petals.

"What does he expect from us!? To take a romantic bath together? AH! Look bubbles too!" Tailmon said, picking the bottle and seemed to want to squeeze all the soap from it.

Wizarmon took the bottle from her and set it down, "Let's just go look around some more."

Tailmon looked at his calm, green eyes, sighed and nodded, "Alright."

They walked out another door in the bathroom to find a complete empty room, the two looked around and Tailmon spoke, "I guess, he didn't know what to do with this room."

Same was said with the two other rooms.

"Hm," Wizarmon said, as the two stood in the last room they had looked in.

Tailmon looked up at him, her tail swaying a bit, "What is it?"

"I really do wonder, if he really thinks we'll have a few children, stay as our half human forms, and intend on living the rest of our lives as half humans. It could explain the empty rooms, they're for our children, if we have any."

"Heh, I doubt it! He doesn't even know our hearts, it's not like we _love_ each other anyway!" Tailmon said, emphasizing the love rather well. Wizarmon said nothing and averted his eyes, Tailmon was tempting at saying "right?" before she noticed she had said something wrong. She suddenly blushed and cupped her hands over her mouth. _Great going Tailmon! You probably just crushed him bad! I should have been thinking, I know Wizarmon cares a lot about me. Well I don't know enough to love me. Ah what am I saying!? Of course he probably does…wait…what he does!? Oh that's just great…what should I say, do I love him or not? I don't know…ah it's all too much to deal with…an-_

"Tailmon," Wizarmon's voice come, and had her shutting up inside. He had noticed her standing there, with her hands over her mouth, her knees slightly bent and her back arched, and she seemed to be just staring at the wall, "I think I have to go to work." He pulled his sleeve, revealing a watch saying that it was 8:00AM.

"Woah! Now that I think about it, how long have we been in this house? When did we leave the scientist's home? It seemed like it was in the middle of the day!"

"I don't know what you're thinking Tailmon, it was very early in the morning. Barely anyone were on the streets, which could explain how we got her safely without crashing, even if our car was on auto."

"Oh, well I-" suddenly her stomach growled, she blushed and covered her stomach with her arms, "Heh, who knows when the last time I ate. I don't even know today's date."

Wizarmon looked at his watch again, lucky for him it told the date too, "Today is…Friday, January the 5th."

"Eeeeh!? I've been gone for 4 days! Hikari most definitely must be worried!"

"As much as I know her, I'd bet she'd be pretty worried enough within a few hours you have gone missing."

Tailmon nodded, "You're completely right on that one. Now, I think I'll make an attempt at cooking."  
"In that, you mean by cereal right?"

"Exactly!" Tailmon said, tapping the air with her right index finger and nodded.

Wizarmon sighed, he was wondering how many days of take out and cereal they were going to go through till she would decide on taking lessons or something. She could at least attempt at using a cook book, in which he had noticed a large pile of on top of the fridge. He sighed again as he and Tailmon headed down the stairs to pick out their cereal.

--.--

Wizarmon stared at the sheet of paper while sitting in the car, the engine ready and the auto ready to be told where to go. The only problem was this scientist sure had sloppy handwriting. His i's looked like l's because the dots were too close to the stem, s's were like z's, h's like b's, and the f's and t's looked very alike. He squinted his eyes once more, and finally gave up. He was now five minutes late, and decided he'd just tell the car what he thought was on the paper and hope it was the right destination. He typed the name on a small keyboard below a screen that normally showed the name and info on the destination, then crossed his fingers as the car started to move.

--.--

"Ah dude! You've finally come, the boss was getting somewhat steamed," Said a man that Wizarmon did not know. He seemed tall, even though Wizarmon himself was taller than the average human. He was over 6 foot, which surprised him since he was rather short as a Digimon. He had rather unruly brown hair, and it seemed to be long at the back, which was tied up in a small ponytail, he wore a short, unlike Wizarmon's long one, black jacket that was unbuttoned and revealed a simple white, buttoned up shirt underneath, and had simple, light blue jeans. He also wore a funny smirk on his face, which matched his grey eyes that had a tint of brown in them.

"Um…who-who're you?" Wizarmon asked.

"Oh come on quit acting like you don't know me, Akio-kun! You're making me laugh," said the man, already starting to laugh.

Another man walked into the room, which seemed to be a small lab room with occasional microscopes and papers lying on tables. He seemed a bit shorter than the other man, which had Wizarmon having to turn his head down to look at him. He had a black bowl cut hair style, large glasses resting on his nose, rather dark blue eyes, making it almost seem black, he wore a white shirt that was buttoned up, and marine blue jeans. He seemed like a geek, was how Wizarmon seemed to point out, it must've been because of his round glasses.

"Heeey, Ryouichi quit pestering Akio!"  
Ryouichi looked over at his partner with a frown, "But, Hideaki, Akio can't remember us. Didn't he have short term memory loss or something?"

Hideaki shrugged, "He should know us, I don't think he does. Do you?"

Wizarmon only raised an eyebrow. _Akio? Oh…wait that was my name wasn't it? _

"Akio, try to remember. You are at work. This is your working room. We are your partners," Ryouichi said, slowly and almost made it sound like he was talking to a child that was plain stupid or something.

Wizarmon frowned, he wasn't stupid, he knew it all he just didn't know the two.

"Idiot, he doesn't have long term memory loss, its short term," Hideaki said.

"But then, wouldn't he like forget things in 10 minutes or something?"

"That only depends on how bad it is on the person."

"Yeah but isn't short term…wait no or is that long term…um…"

The two murmured to each other, discussing types of memory loss, even though Wizarmon knew fully well that he didn't have any anyways.

"Um," Wizarmon said, "I don't have short or long term memory loss. Last I checked, my memory is fine. I just, don't know who you are."

The two raised an eyebrow at him and Ryouichi spoke, "So what? Did your wife hit you in the head with a frying pan or something and make you forget just us?"

Wizarmon sighed and shook his head, "No! That's not it I just don't know because the sci- uh…um, well…I haven't been in work for a while so I do need a little bit of refreshing of my memory. _Only_ with the people I know though!" Wizarmon hoped that his body had had taken a vacation or something in the past few months.

Hideaki smiled, "Oh yeah you had that vacation, although I don't know how a week of vacation time can have you forget your own partners. But alright, I'm Junko, Hideaki. This here, is Kichirou, Ryouichi."

Ryouichi smiled, "Alright, now that you know us we-"

"Oh," Wizarmon interrupted," But what do you two do as detectives again?"

The two raised their eye brows again.

"Are you sure you weren't hit? Or you suddenly got a disease of memory loss?" Hideaki asked.

Wizarmon shook his head.

"Alright, well normally most detectives, that solve the problems, have a few people with them to help gather clues. I analyze the DNA and such, so if you need to know something about finger prints, or bones, just come to me."

Ryouichi nodded, then spoke up, "I help you find the clues and I'm also an expert in tracking."

"So, all I have to do, is put together the clues the best I can, and try and find the culprit?" Wizarmon asked.

The two nodded.

"Of course we'll have suspects, no murder never has less than at least three suspects," Hideaki said.

Wizarmon sighed, he finally started to understand things a bit more, "Alright, so what do we have to do today?"  
"There was a murder at a concert a couple days ago, we've already gathered quiet the amount of data and objects, "Hideaki said.  
Wizarmon nodded, he wasn't very fit for being a detective, but he was rather good at putting some clues together.

Ryouichi and Hideaki took him to the clues they gathered and got to work.

--.--

Wizarmon came home tired, and slightly annoyed. His colleagues had taken him out to drink. Of course he refused to drink alcohol and had juice instead, but the two began to ramble on to him that if he's married, he should at least have had sex before. He can't even remember why he agreed to go out drinking with them, or how that conversation was brought up. He sighed again, for some reason he felt uneasy, and it wasn't the stress from work. Ever since he first entered the building, he felt a slight weight on his shoulders.

"Wizarmon?" Tailmon's voice came, as she walked around the corner of the wall that was part of the kitchen to see Wizarmon hanging up his coat and hat, then sat a small suitcase down full of new paper work.

He looked over at Tailmon and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey? Sheesh how long is work? I thought you'd be back by nine or something, but it's almost eleven…really where were you?"

"Sorry, two colleagues of mine took me out to drink, they pretty much forced me to."

"Oh…" Tailmon said, standing there while she waited for him to remove his shoes. Her tail twitched as she waited, once Wizarmon was standing tall, she was ready to pounce him.

He looked at her waiting, "Did you cook something?" he pulled off the first shoe, "Or did you order?"

"Order," Tailmon said, "But since you're late, you'll have to heat your food back up."

Her ears twitched as Wizarmon pulled off the other shoe and he slowly rose up. With that, Tailmon smiled and seemed to jump at him. She wrapped her arms around him tight.

"Welcome back. With you being away, it felt like you were dead again," Tailmon said, with a slight purr in her voice.

Wizarmon smiled and returned the hug, then when he let go he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see his food waiting for him.

"Hey Tailmon…" he said from the kitchen.

"Hm?" Tailmon asked as she sat his shoes more neatly against a wall.

"…how do your operate the microwave?"  
Tailmon laughed, lucky for her she knew how to work that with making popcorn and such a few times at Hikari's house. She walked into the kitchen and showed him.


	4. The Zoo

Author's Note: Atsuko means _温__(atsu)_ "warm" or _篤__(atsu)_ "kind, cordial" combined with _子__(ko)_ "child" (I chose the name at complete random…I didn't really choose it for it's meaning).

Also…thanks SO much to Gatomon2006 for giving me an idea for this chapter. Hopefully from here I'll get more ideas. ; If not...I'm open for ideas, please people…give me some!

- (A few days later)-

"Hey Wizarmon…" Tailmon said, putting a pamphlet on a bed after she had looked at it, and was lying on it on her belly.

"Hm?" He asked who was busy buttoning up his shirt, getting ready for work.

"Let's go to the zoo," Tailmon answered, twitching her tail.

He stopped what he was doing, and tilted his head up a bit, "…What's a zoo?"

"It's this cool place, you know with animals and stuff. Mrs. Atsuko told me about it. She said that we seemed close, but we didn't spend much time together."

Wizarmon turned around all the way, letting Tailmon see his expression…which was the usual frown and a raised eye brow.

"You mean that old lady across the street, who does nothing but cook?"

"Wizarmon, don't be like that! She's nice, she's already taught me how to work the rice cooker and make rice balls and sushi!"

Wizarmon closed his eyes and sighed, and Tailmon tilted her head to the side. She got off the bed and stood in front of him, standing really close to him too and looking up at his face.

"What's wrong? You don't seem very happy or well today."

Wizarmon shook his head and looked at her, "I'm fine. Work is just stressful…it's my first case and I still haven't figured out the person. I feel I'm close…but…I don't know. What bothers me is I really think I have some of my magic powers still, definitely the mind reading. The suspects…I can read their thoughts and one of them seems really frantic, but I suspect him less than the others. If it's him or not, I don't know how to explain to the others how I know."

"Just…tell them you can read minds," Tailmon said, raising one of her eyebrows, "I don't see what's so hard about it."

"It is. None of the guys there would believe me."

"Hm…" Tailmon said, stepping back a bit and putting her hands on her hips, "Some comrades they are."

Wizarmon laughed, "It's alright. They're just like that, you'll get used to it."

"Like I want to," Tailmon said with her eyes averted.

Wizarmon kept a smile on his face and only looked at her.

She moved one eye to see him staring at her, and then she turned her head to face him. He still continued to look at her as if he had no brain. She smiled, "What's with the look?"

He finally snapped out of it and looked around, "Look…what look?"

"The look like you wanted to smother me in cream and lic-"

"Tailmon where is your head today?"

Tailmon shrugged and giggled, "I was only kidding."

Wizarmon smiled, "Of course you were, unless you wanted that. Ah well, I'm going downstairs to eat."

Tailmon, for some reason didn't catch the "unless you wanted that" bit and instead offered to make him breakfast.

He had walked toward the doorway once she asked that, he stopped and turned around saying, "No thanks…I prefer to have some cereal instead of having to wait for almost an hour for you to finally manage to make one rice ball and throw away almost half of the rice you cooked," and after he said that he gave her a quick grin and dashed out the door.

It took Tailmon's brain a minute to hear all of that before changing from a dumbfound expression to a pissed off expression and scream "Hey!! You get back here mister!"

Wizarmon laughed from the kitchen and already picked a box of what he wanted to eat.

--.--

"I'm going," Wizarmon said, pulling his trench coat off the hanger and grabbing his hat, which looked just like a hat a detective would wear.

"Alright…bye," Tailmon said, she felt sad every time he left.

He walked out the door, but within a few minutes he poked his head back in and said, "Today…we'll go to the zoo. I get off work much earlier today."

Tailmon heard, perking her ears and tail up, as she stood up quickly, "Really!?"  
He was already gone, but she was happy to finally get time to spend with him. She jumped up and down, twirling around in the living room, and once she was finally tired, she lied on the couch and stared at the ceiling. One would say that she'd act like a young girl excited after finally going out with one of her crushes for the first time.   
Tailmon blushed, why was she so excited? _I…I know I've cared for him deeply…but not this much. Unless…_

Tailmon sat up and shook her head a bit, but then looked down at her lap and sighed.

"I guess I'll have to confess to myself eventually…I just love him. I love Wizarmon."

--.--

It was around 4:30 PM that Wizarmon was released. He usually was off around 8-ish, but he got a few hours to work on the case at home. Of course, he had a date to go to.

"So…" Ryouichi said, leaning against a desk, "Since we got off early, we can go out drinking me," he grabbed Hideaki by the neck, who was only walking by innocently, and pulled him closer, "We can give you more hints on you-know-what."

Wizarmon sighed, sometimes he wish he'd be like those teenage kids he saw walking around outside, always having those earplugs in their ears, banging their heads to loud music. At least they didn't have to worry about any obnoxious partners who try to convince you to have sex with your wife. Lucky for him, he had a real excuse to get out of it.

"Sorry guys," he said, closing his briefcase, "I have a date today."

"A date!? Awesome…let me a guess, a romantic dinner…then sex?" Ryouichi asked, releasing Hideaki, who had already started turning blue.

Wizarmon sighed, he knew that was coming. He picked up the briefcase and turned to the two, "No, just a trip to the zoo. We look at animals, not each other naked. I'm off."

Ryouichi frowned, he wasn't acting the same as usual, "What's with you mister grumpy? Your wife not want to-"

The string broke. The bomb went off. Wizarmon…was pissed.

"No!" He said, turning to the two quickly, "I'm just going to have a nice day together with someone I love and not in a passionate way…at ALL! I'm just going to be with her because I love her!"

Ryouichi and Hideaki stared at him, who stood there breathing heavily, then exchanged looks as they saw him sigh, shake his head and turned around.

"Sorry," he murmured, walking to the door but turning to them, "I've just…felt a little drained lately. I guess, feeling tired gets me easily provoked. Heh…well, see you two tomorrow. I'll tell you about everything, but I guarantee there won't be any sex mentioned in it."

He then walked out the door, leaving the two shocked buddies still staring at the invisible Wizarmon before them.

--.--

"Alright Tailmon, we've seen most of the aqua animals and mostly African animals," Wizarmon said looking at a map, then looked up from the map over to her, "Where to next?"

"Well…" Tailmon said, getting closer to him, leaning over to his side to see the map better," We kind of went in a circle. We'll just end up back with the African animals. So it's the bird, reptile, and other small creatures house that we should go to next."

"Hm…ok."

Tailmon looked up at him, and pulled his cheek," Smile would you? Just because you got in a little spat with your 'friends' doesn't mean you have to mess up our date-aaah I mean…our time together."

Wizarmon looked down at her, seeing her with her hands behind her back and grinning sheepishly, and smiled down at her. How he loved it when she acted that way. But hell, he loved everything about her. Ever since he met her; the sapphire blue eyes, the soft, snow-white fur, her short temper even! But it was the light in her heart he loved the most, it made him feel warm. Tailmon looked up to see him smiling at her. She didn't even say anything, she just stared into his warm, comforting eyes. She didn't even notice the blush that filled her cheeks, she just continued to look up at him. They both didn't even notice that they started to draw nearer and nearer, lips wanting to touch so badly. But suddenly…someone in the background yelled "Get a room!". Tailmon swerved to the direction it was coming from, and started yelling insults at them. If it weren't for Wizarmon there to stop her, she would've attacked them as if she was still a cat.

Tailmon looked over at him and smiled, "I wasn't going to kill him THAT much."

Wizarmon pulled his shoulders up and heaved a heavy sigh, "Whatever Tailmon…let's go."

He walked forward, but saw that she hadn't followed him and looked back to see what was wrong. She was rubbing her hands together and blowing into them.

"What's wrong?" He asked, with his hands in his pockets.

Tailmon looked up at him with a blush, "It was stupid to go to the zoo in the winter eh? I don't have any gloves, my hands are freezing."

Wizarmon smiled, walked over to her and took her left hand, sticking their hands in his right pocket, "There, that's the best I can do for your left hand. You can stick your other hand in your right pocket right?"

Tailmon nodded, she didn't like the pockets much but she just was happy to feel is warmth as they walked over to the large building that contained a variety of birds, lizards, snakes, amphibians, mice, rats and bats.

--.--

The two browsed through the birds slowly, amazed about the different sizes and colors of the feathery animals. Next they got to the reptiles, they weren't as cute as the birds or other animals they've seen before, but they were pretty amazing. The two definitely enjoyed watching a snake eat a rat, at least…Wizarmon enjoyed it. Tailmon couldn't stand to watch. It made her sad to look at live mice and rats when they looked at them next.

Tailmon pressed her hands and face against the glass of one of the places the mice were kept, "Poor guys, who knows within a few minutes you…or you…or you…or any of you could be snake food."

Wizarmon smiled and shook his head, "I don't think they feed the other animals with animals they put on display. Come on, let's see what's next."

He grabbed her be the hand, who still continued to look at the mice and talk to them till she was dragged away.

There was a black door in the hall, so they walked into the room. The room, like the door, was pitch black. But they could hear voices and squeaking.

"Are there more mice in here or something," Tailmon said looking around. She waited for Wizarmon to answer, but there wasn't any.

"Hey Wizarmon I ask you a que…what's with you?" She turned around to see him almost completely stiff.

"Tailmon…" he finally murmured, "These are bats."

The fur on her tail spiked up and a chill went down her spine, "B-bats? You mean…like…"

"Yes Tailmon…bats…" Wizarmon said, then grabbed her by the hand, "Let's get out of here."

She willingly agreed. The two had enough of bats when they were with Vamdemon. But, much to their dismay, before they even grabbed the handle a man's voice came.

"Ah, more people to view our flying friends. Why don't you come over here, we can let you hold one!" Said the man, which they figured was the keeper of the bats.

"Uh…we were just about to leave…" Tailmon said, pointing at the door. But then again, she barely could see it, which had her wonder how the man spotted them.

"Ah sure you were," the man said, thinking they were being sarcastic and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over. Wizarmon wasn't going to let her be tortured alone, so he followed.

"Now, hold your arm out," the man said to Tailmon.

Tailmon looked around, at Wizarmon, the kids and families next to her, the keeper, and just around before she slowly raised her right arm.

"Good," the man said, then moved his arm with a bat hanging on it and let the bat crawl to Tailmon's arm. Even through her thick jacket, she could feel the claws of the creature. She gulped, not loud enough for anyone to hear, and shivered a bit.

"See, now kids. Tell me why do these bats only stay up at night time?" The keeper asked as a few kids raised their hands.

Tailmon rolled her eyes, it didn't have to take a rocket science to figure that out. They were evil and couldn't stand the light or else they'd burn. Tailmon giggled at the sight of seeing a bat burn, definitely Vamdemon.

Wizarmon leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "You're alright, right? I'll hold it if you want me to."

"N-no…I'm fine…I-" then she looked down to see it trying to crawl up closer. For a second there should could imagine Vamdemon again, him and his fangs wanting to bite. He never bit her, but his whips reminded her of any kind of bite. With that, she began to scream and try to shake the poor thing off her arm. But the stubborn flying "rat", as some would say, stuck to her arm with all its might. The keeper tried to calm her, but how could anyone keep calm with the experience she had gone through with bats! Soon her screaming had other bats flying about. Kids screamed, and the adults ducked down as some tried to swoop down at them. Finally the bat let go, feeling dizzy from being shook around so much. Once the bat was off her arm, she turned around quickly and dashed out the door before Wizarmon even knew. Once he noticed, he followed her out. She was just outside the door, bending down with her hands on her knees and breathing heavily. He smiled, he wanted to giggle about the way she reacted but he knew she wouldn't be happy about him laughing at her; he bent down and put his hand on her back, "You alright?"

She breathed in and out one more time before looking at him with a smile, "I'm good now."

He smiled back, stood up and waited for her to stand up with him, then walk out the door and take a break and have something to eat.

--.--

"Do you want to continue looking, or just go home?" Wizarmon asked, when he finished his meal. Tailmon was nearly finished, but stopped to talk with him.

"Well I don't mind, if you want to go home we can," she said, playing with her food with the fork.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I though you might want to go home, I won't mind staying for a bit longer either."

"Alright, then we can stay for a bit. I like it here, I really enjoy all the animals…besides the bats."

Wizarmon giggled, knowing that she was cool now it would be ok to laugh about it.

"That's not funny," she said, but had a smile on her face. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of funny how she screamed and waved about like that.

The two paid for their food, and looked at the remaining animals. Some of the animals were lovers, laying next to each other or just rubbing their heads together. The sight of it made Tailmon inch closer to Wizarmon, even at some points she would lay her head on his arm. She wanted to muttered, "I love you" so bad, but for some reason she couldn't get the words to escape her lips. It was the same with him.

So they continued their day at the zoo, and went home quiet. Wizarmon had already learned to drive a car, but kept it on auto just in case. So it pretty much was like he was playing with the wheel. Half way there, Tailmon decided to break the silence.

"So…which was your favorite animal to look at?" She asked, but continued to look out the window.

He smirked, "I enjoyed the bats."

She looked over at him, slapping him on the leg, "That's not funny!"

He smiled and shrugged, "I don't know, I liked all the animals I guess."

"Except for the bats?"

"Yes, except for the bats, and what about you?"

"I like the tigers and lions. It's amazing to know we're from the same family."

Wizarmon raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm a cat Digimon, so to humans I can be related to the cat family right?"

Wizarmon shrugged his shoulders, "I guess…"

Tailmon smiled and nodded, then looked back out the window. She sighed, then thought for a minute and spoke again, "What will we do next time? You know…when will we spend more time together again?"

Wizarmon sighed, "I don't know. The only reason I was off early was so that I can work at home. I was supposed to be looking through files and clues and such, but I decided to hang with you instead."

Tailmon look over at him wide eyed, "You did that just for me…why?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know, because…because I…well we do need to hang out more often."

She smiled at him, "You're weird."

He said nothing and kept his eye on the road as she turned back at the window.

_Maybe_, she thought, _I'll tell him how I feel eventually. _


	5. Nightmares

Author's note: Ok here's something small, but for you all to take note of. I'm not sure if you've noticed this, but I use the --.-- sign when some time goes by or a scene changes, but in this chapter there will be some bit with just --- to the side, that's when it changes to someone's dreams. Just keep that in mind.

More weeks and months had gone by, and soon spring was right around the corner. Within those couple months, Tailmon began to hate herself for not telling Wizarmon how she felt for him. But every time she got close to telling him, she messed up. She just couldn't understand what could be so hard about telling someone you're pretty sure loves you…that you love them!

Tailmon sighed to herself in slight depression one night, sitting at the dinning room table alone. She stared up at the clock a few times, and then looked down at a cup of tea in her hands. Wizarmon was to come home soon; it was that night that she decided she WILL tell him. She gripped the cup, which she had not drank from yet, and sighed once more before she heard the jingling of keys. She stood up quickly as Wizarmon entered the room. She waited patiently, as a huge silence grew through the room, as he removed his work clothing and set down his briefcase.

"Wizarmon I-" Tailmon started as soon as he began to walk down the hall, but he continued to do so and ignored her.

She wanted to yell at him and order him to come back, yet she saw in the look in his face that he probably wanted sleep more than anything. Her ears fell back as she grew worried. He hadn't been acting right for months. He seemed drained more and more every week, sometimes she'd suggest a doctor because she felt it wasn't right…but knowing him, he'd make an excuse and say everything was alright. It was the same sentence all the time "I'm just tired, work is stressful." She couldn't help but feel it was something else. Yet, she sighed again and sat back down. Staring at a dark living room, with a mug of cold tea in her hands and listening to the ticking of the clock before she finally decided to take some food upstairs and get him to at least eat.

Once she got up the stairs and into the room, she already saw that he was asleep; yet not peacefully. She sighed and switched on the light. And of course, no one wants to be suddenly woken up by a blinding light; Wizarmon shot up right away and looked around.

"Tailmon…why'd you-?" Wizarmon said, blinking a bit to adjust his eye sight. He watched her walk closer, set a bowl of rice on his night stand, and sit on the side of the bed near his legs.

She looked at him slightly annoyed, "Wizarmon…you _know_ you can tell me things when you're bothered!"

"Tailmon what're you talking about. Work just-"

"Don't even start with the work crap! I know it's something else, I can feel it! I hate it when you keep things from me."

Wizarmon stared at her, not knowing what to say.

She sighed, seeing his confused look, and dropped her shoulders, which were tense before, "I just, worry about you…a lot…because…because I…" she sighed again and cursed to herself.

Wizarmon smiled, he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "And you can tell me anything you want to say. Now, if you want me to be honest, I will."

He sat back and sighed, "I've felt very uneasy ever since we've got to this house. I think it's haunted or there's some kind of burden on it. I see shadows, I feel stressed almost all the time, and I occasionally get nightmares. And they've become more recent."

Tailmon frowned, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Wizarmon averted his eyes and shrugged. Tailmon smiled at him and brought her hand over to his cheek. She was unsure what to say, but it was some comfort, at least. He returned the smile and looked down at the food.

"So, you brought me something to eat? Seems nice…plain rice, yum."

Tailmon huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Well I'm still learning how to make curry! Just live with it! Anyway I had a feeling your stomach may have been upset or something, so plain rice would be a good thing to give you."

Wizarmon nodded, "Smart thinking. But, maybe you could-"

Tailmon sighed, picked up the bowl and turned to face him, "Fine, I'll make a quick sauce."

He smiled up at her, and she smiled back down and walked out the door.

--.--

The two were both ready to sleep, but each had a book to read before going to bed. Well, Wizarmon didn't have a book, he had files to read. Tailmon looked through a cook book. But she barely paid any attention to it, she couldn't help but keep looking over at him and have that nag in her head saying _you told yourself you'd tell him tonight, now tell him!_ She wanted to yell and say "Shut up!" but then she'd just look like an idiot around Wizarmon. Sometimes he'd notice her looking at him from the corner of his eye and he'd look over at her but she would have quickly looked back at the book. He could see the frantic look in her eyes and only smiled, then turned back to his own work.

Eventually they grew tired and turned off their lamps, then pull the covers up, get comfortable and say goodnight. This time it was a bit different, before they could say goodnight Tailmon spoke.

She sighed first, but looked at him through the dark, "Wizarmon…there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

He was facing her, and even through the dark she could see him smiling at her and told her to go ahead and say what was on her mind.

"I, it's really hard to say without it seeming stupid or over dramatic like in those romance videos. But I guess I'll start from, where I started feeling. Of course, when you died and even when I got to know you more I cared for you deeply. And when seeing you leave when you were a ghost, my need for you grew and grew. Now that we're actually under the human law married, I never noticed that I could actually love you. But…I…well…the truth is that I _do_ love you! I always have been deep down; I just…now noticed it."

It remained quiet for a while, and Tailmon didn't notice the smile still on his face because she had quickly shut her eyes after she finished talking. She gasped as she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her closer to warmth. _His warmth._

"Oh Tailmon, why do you think I ever stuck with you? Why do you think I protected you, died for you, helped you even in death?"

Tailmon said nothing and buried her head in his chest. He put his head on hers, "Because, I love you too."

She gripped his shirt and sobbed, but she did so happily. It was all off her chest and she was in the arms of the perfect kind of love anyone could ask for. And so the two fell asleep as they were, in each others' arms.

But as everyone knows, people move around in their sleep. So soon Tailmon was lying on her side, facing away from him and he was on his back. But he was moving around more than her. The nightmares were back, and something was different about them.

---

The sky was a blood red; the clouds were black with a white outline. Every color consisted of the color red and black with a white outline. Two figures stood, and many figures were on the ground, dead. The floor was black with the occasional blotches of red, the blood. One figure stood in the middle of the sea of dead bodies. He had a grin upon his face, but at the same time was not happy with the scene and what was going on. He looked up, not able to erase the grin on his face as if it were painted on, to see a woman not too far away. She turned slowly, revealing her evil stare but unseen grin that was covered from a fan held up to her face. She wore a kimono that, under this atmosphere, was red and black. But he could see a tint of purple in the red; and her hair was tied back in a bun with two sticks holding it. She closed her eyes and started to walk toward him…

---

Wizarmon opened his eyes quickly; he didn't sit up but only stared up at the ceiling. _That wasn't…me was it?_ He shook his head and sighed, turned his head to see Tailmon sleeping peacefully, smiled and went back to sleep.

---

The woman walked and walked, it seemed like she was walking on an endless road of dead bodies, but she continued to come. Time seemed slow because the man standing there was afraid of what she'd do. Once she was only within a few feet from him, she moved the fan away from her face, revealing a wide smile, closed the fan and pointed it downward to his feet. He was staring at her but slowly looked down, seeing what was so important that he should see. But why didn't she say anything? He ignored the question and finally had his eyes facing another dead body at his feet. It, no…she, stared up at him as if her last words were "Why!? Why are you doing this!?" her blue eyes shined no more, who killed her? He looked up the woman and she only smirked, pointing at him. He frantically looked back down at the woman. Not him? He couldn't have killed her. Her…his love, his Tailmon. He stepped back, stumbling over the sea of dead bodies. He shut his eyes and fell into a fetal position. The woman grinned even more as if her lips would rip off the sides of her face, she walked over to him. He plead for her to leave him, but no sound left his lips. She walked closer and closer, soon she was so close she could move her foot and kick him over. She bent down and looked at him with a playful, sorrow look. She didn't talk to him with her mouth, but only through her mind.

_Oh poor baby. Heh, you fake! You're like all men! Pigs! Lazy! Good for nothing bastards! You're useless! You're only job is to treat woman horribly and kill us! All of you…all of you are the same!_

"Stop!" he tried to scream, but no sound. And so the woman continued to blame him for nothing he'd ever done. She ordered him to look at the dead woman he looked at before, but he wouldn't allow it. She grew angry and grabbed his head by the hair and pulled it up, forcing him to look. He saw her again, the dreadful look of death.

---

This time, Wizarmon shot up quickly. He stared into the dark room, breathing heavily. Soon he regretted shooting up as quickly as he did because it made him dizzy. Not only getting up so quickly but the dream also made him feel ill in the pit of his stomach. He sat his head on his hands and his elbows on his knees. Tailmon woke up from feeling the bed jump when he shot up quickly. She turned around to look at his alarm clock and see that it read 4:36 AM. She sighed and sat up slowly and looked over at him.

"What's wrong? You look rather freaked out and pale," she said, pulling some of his hair back so that she could see is face.

He didn't answer and only swallowing down what he hopped wasn't vomit.

She frowned, "Wizarmon look at me, what's wrong with you."

He raised his head slowly to look at her, but just looking at her reminded him of the dream. He shut his eyes quickly, but no matter the image came back to his mind. He shook his head and answered, "A-another nightmare, it's…worse than the last few. Maybe even put together."

"Ah come on how bad could it be? Tell me about it."

Wizarmon shook his head again, "No, I won't repeat it. It's too horrible even thinking about it makes me want to be sick."

"Just looking at you I can see you're going to be sick," Tailmon said, raising an eye brow.

He curled up a bit, bringing his knees to his chest and had a need to cry like a little baby.

"Wizarmon you're shaking like a leaf, just tell me about it!" Tailmon said, but frowned as he shook his head again. She sighed and opened her arms, "Come here…"

He obeyed and fell into her arms, dropping down from her chest and into her lap. She held him close like a mother would if her own child had had a horrible nightmare too. She was tempting at humming a nice tune, but then it'd be like she was making fun of him. She noticed even through his shirt that he was really sweaty and heated up; she moved her hand up to his forehead to feel it was a bit above normal.

"I think you should stay home tomorrow. You really need time to recover."

Wizarmon would've argued with her and told her how important his job was, but he was too afraid to open his mouth. So he only nodded slightly.

She smiled down at him, "Good. I'll call you in sick in a few hours, but for now you need to try and get more sleep."

So with that she lied back, leaning against the wall and let him lie on her chest. Soon she fell asleep, but it was hard for him to sleep. He refused to sleep; he knew the dream would just come back again.


	6. Flowers and Partners

Tailmon touched the phone and bit her bottom lip, then picked it up. She looked at a piece of paper in one hand, and dialed with the other, keeping the phone between her ear and shoulder. Once the number was dialed she held the phone to her ear patiently and waited for an answer.

Within a few seconds a voice came on the phone, "Hello?"

"H-hi," Tailmon responded, "Is this Wiz-ah Akio's boss?"

"Nah, I wish. This is Ryouichi, his favorite partner. Who're you?"  
"I'm his wife, Aimi," Tailmon answered, and raised her eyebrow in hearing the "favorite" bit.

"Ah, glad to finally speak to you. Anyway, what'd you call for? Oh and where is Akio? He's in big trouble; he should've been here two hours ago."

"That's the thing, he's sick. I'm calling in to let you know."

"Oh alright…wait he isn't faking is he? That Akio…always trying to get out of the big investigations."

"No, he really is. He just got sick a few minutes ago, I already have to do laundry now," Tailmon said, sighing, leaning against the counter that the phone sat on.

"Ah ok, well wish him get well for me!" And with that, he hung up.

Tailmon looked at the phone and frowned; now she could understand why Wizarmon couldn't stand his partners. She hung up the phone, crossed her arms and sighed again. She was debating on checking on him, which he had drifted off into another slumber before she left, or doing the laundry. She looked over at the basket, and in seeing the stained blankets…she quickly made her decision and began to walk toward the stairs and up into the bedroom.

Much to her disappointment, he wasn't asleep but just staring up at the ceiling.   
"Hey," she said softly as she walked in and sat down next to him.

He just looked over at her and smiled.

"Do you want anything?" she asked, still speaking softly, thinking she should've asked him that before she left earlier.

He nodded, "Something to get rid of the taste."

She smiled and stood up, "Sure."

He watched her walk out the door and for a minute there regretted having to see her leave. Every time she left the room he felt the ghost woman would come at him. He was starting to see her out of his dreams a lot often.

But much to his relief she came back and had a glass of water in her hand.

"Here," she said, handing it to him as he sat up, "I thought water would be best, although I wouldn't say it can get rid of any taste since it doesn't have a taste at all."

Wizarmon took a sip than shook his head, "No…its fine. I'd rather taste bitter water than last night's dinner again."

Tailmon giggled and sat down near him again, "See it wouldn't have been so bad if you didn't want me to make that sauce to go with the rice."

Wizarmon stuck his tongue out at her and she playfully bopped him on the head, telling him to put it away.

He giggled and leaned back, handing her the glass and she set it on his night stand. He only looked at her with a smile and she smiled back. Suddenly it dawned on her…she had told him she loved him last night! With that thought in mind she wanted to blush and look away, but she decided against that and continued to look at him; whispering "I love you" to him, which he whispered back. She reached forward and ran her fingers through his hair a few times, hoping that it would calm him into some sleep. But as he started to close his eyes, he grimaced and opened them again.  
"Wizarmon…why won't you sleep?" Tailmon said, sighing a bit and moved her hand away.

"The dream will just repeat again. I don't want to go through it once more."

"But Wizarmon, if you don't get any sleep you won't get better. It can't be that bad, why won't you tell me about it?"

He said nothing and shook his head. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Well," she said, "I guess I have no choice but to force you."

He looked over at her curiously, watched as she walked over to her side of the bed, climbed onto it and crawled over to him. She quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and literally dragged him down to her lap.

"There," she said softly, and pulled back some of his hair, "You can't resist falling asleep now, eh?"

Wizarmon smiled, "Honestly…no…I can't."

He looked up at her drowsily and tried his best to stay awake, but he failed. Tailmon smiled even more at seeing him finally asleep, and continued to play with his bangs. When doing so, she felt that his forehead was a bit more warm and sweaty than before. She bit the bottom of her lip and debated with herself again. She knew he'd be happier if she stayed there, but then she knew it'd be best to get a thermometer to check how bad his fever was. But once again, she went with the first choice and stayed as she was for almost an hour. After an hour, she decided she should get the thermometer and see if they had a fever reducer.

--.--

A few hours later, it was lunch break for Ryouichi and Hideaki. They both were completely bored without their partner, Akio.

Hideaki played with his drink, stirring it with his straw and kept his head on his hand while Ryouichi fiddled with his fingers. Ryouichi looked up and saw that the cafeteria had a new picture up, of flowers. Suddenly he got an idea.

He snapped his fingers, getting Hideaki's attention, and stood up quickly saying, "I got it! Let's go visit him and bring him some flowers!"

Hideaki stared at him for a bit then shook his head, "Are you okay? You're not going gay on me are you?"

Ryouichi frowned and looked down at his partner, "Of course not! That's what friends and family do right? When someone is ill you bring them flowers. So let's do it! Anyway, I met his wife. She sounds cool, we should meet her and-"

"Don't tell me you'll try and convince her into having sex with him…will you?" Hideaki asked.

Ryouichi grinned, "You read my mind buddy."

Hideaki sighed and shook his head, then stood up and pulled out his wallet to pay for his drink, "Akio _isn't_ going to be happy about this."

Ryouichi ignored him, and marched in place as he waited for Hideaki to pay for the drink. Once they were ready had dashed off, leaving Hideaki to have to run after him.

--.--

"Wizarmon…you've taken pills before…right?" Tailmon asked as she came back in, to see him awake not to her surprise, with a thermometer and a bottle of pills.

He groaned, feeling slightly nauseous already, and looked up at her, "What?"

"Do you even know what they are?" She asked, slightly surprised if he would say "no".

"Yeah, but I've never been alive enough to worry about them. I used to take potions instead for medicine."

Tailmon looked down at the bottle with a frown; she remembered the first time she had to take some pills at Hikari's house. It took her forever; it was hard to get down because her tongue refused to let it go down her throat. But when she looked over to see Wizarmon looking a bit pale and more feverish, she knew it would be best and just give the pills a try. Who knows, maybe it'll be easier for him than it was for her. _But first…I need to see how bad of a temperature he has._ She sat down in the usual spot next to him, turning on the thermometer and without letting him know she forced it into his mouth. Once she heard the beep, she pulled it out of his mouth as quickly as she stuck it in. She saw that it read 101 degrees Fahrenheit, and wasn't very happy about it. Who would?

Wizarmon saw her expression, "Oh it can't be that bad. Don't worry I'll be fine."

She looked at him and smiled, "I know, because I'll be the one taking care of you."

"Exactly," Wizarmon said and smiled back at her.

Tailmon reached for the pills, which she had earlier put next to the cup of water, till she heard the door bell.

"Who…could that be?" Tailmon said, looking toward their door.

Wizarmon sat up and looked over to the door too. Then the two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Stay here," she said, and walked out the door.

She looked through the peek hole of the front door to see two guys standing there, one of them holding flowers and with a weird grin on his face.

"Hey Wizarmon…" Tailmon yelled, "Describe your partners for me."

"Two idiots," Wizarmon yelled back.

Tailmon looked through the peek hole again to see the guy with the flowers still grinning and the other picking his nose.  
"Oh, well I think they're here," she yelled back at him again.

"WHAT!?" Wizarmon yelled, springing out of the bed, although he regretted it as it made him dizzy. He walked down the stairs and saw Tailmon open the door to reveal Ryouichi holding flowers and Hideaki standing behind him, flinging what he hopped wasn't a booger.

"Hey Akio, we brought you flowers!" Ryouichi said, holding them out.

Wizarmon didn't know if he should thank them or just call them a bunch of idiots. But he sighed and sat on the bottom step, sitting his head on his hands.

"Hey, you alright buddy?" Ryouichi asked, walking in and bending down to face him. Hideaki followed him.

"Sure I am," he said sarcastically, but he doubted Ryouichi caught it.

"Well you don't look it," Hideaki said, "You shouldn't be out of bed."

Wizarmon didn't answer and kept his head in his hands till the dizziness went away. Tailmon walked over to him, setting her hands on his shoulders and bending down to him, "Come on, let's go back upstairs."

He nodded and stood up slowly. Hideaki and Ryouichi watched their partner and his wife walk up the stairs, in worry.

"This is scary, Hideaki," Ryouichi said, "He's never been like this."

Hideaki nodded in agreement.

"We have got to stay here and help him!" Ryouichi said, making a fist.

Hideaki looked over at him like he lost his mind, "You idiot, we have work."

"Let's fake that we got food poisoning!"

"You just want out of work, huh?"

"No, I really want to help Akio!"

"But he has his wife!"

"Still!"

"Still my ass!"

"Still my ass…my…uh…you suck!"

"Oh yeah well you-"

"Stop it!" Tailmon's voice came suddenly, shutting up Hideaki before he could finish. The two looked up at her surprisingly, seeing her standing there before them like some ruler with her hands on her hips and an angry look.

"If you want to help I think the best thing to do is shut up, you don't want to give him a headache now…do you?"

Ryouichi and Hideaki averted their eyes, shook their heads, but said nothing.

"That's right, now how bad do you really want to help?"

Ryouichi looked up at her quickly, "You really would let us?"

Tailmon sighed, "Yes, but I am regretting it."

"Don't worry! We won't let you down! Just tell us what to do!" Ryouichi said, forgetting the flowers and dropping them as he put up fists. Hideaki only nodded, and picked up the flowers once he saw that they fell.

"Alright, follow me. I'll show you the kitchen and bathroom, and then I'll give you your 'chores'," Tailmon said, grinning almost.


	7. Ayumu Hana

Author's note: Ayumu means _歩__(ayu)_ "walk" and _夢__(mu)_ "dream, vision"

And Hana means _花_ or _華_ which both mean "flower"

Ryouichi grumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs, carrying a laundry basket, with clean sheets and blankets in it. He walked into Wizarmon's and Tailmon's bedroom, set it down carelessly and crossed his arms, "There! I can't believe you made me do that."

Tailmon was sitting by Wizarmon, who thankfully was asleep, but ignored Ryouichi and looked down at the bottle of pills in her hands and rolling the lid with her thumbs. Ryouichi noticed that she had an unhappy look and walked over to her.

"Aimi…what's wrong?" He asked, bending down so he could look her in the face.

She looked over at him and sighed, "I'm debating with myself again."  
Ryouichi only raised an eyebrow, and then sat down comfortably, "Explain."

"It's just…Akio's never taken pills before."

Ryouichi raised the other eyebrow then quickly covered his mouth, holding back a laugh. Of course, Tailmon easily could see that he was laughing at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" She yelled, but not too loud to wake Wizarmon up.

"It's just," Ryouichi said, coughing and trying to catch his breath from holding in too much of a laugh, "You seemed so depressed over something like that! I was actually feeling sorry for you for a second there!"

Tailmon really wanted to send him flying across the room, and she would've done so if it weren't for Wizarmon there. And to prevent from her doing so, she grabbed him by the head and squeezed his cheeks together.

"You're going to regret it if you don't shut up," she said with her face close to his, and talked through her teeth.

Ryouichi nodded, whining a bit and she let go. He sighed and rubbed his cheeks before looking back up at Tailmon.

"Look Aimi," he said, "It's not that hard really. Give him the damn thing, he puts it in his mouth, and drinks it down with water. I don't see why you have to be so upset about it."

Tailmon shrugged, she blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed from acting like that then looked back at him and said, "It's just, when I first took some I had a hard time with it. I was afraid he would too. I don't want to add anymore stress on him."

Ryouichi grinned, "No need to worry about Akio. He's different; he can undertake any kind of challenge. Trust me on that one."

Tailmon smiled, Ryouichi was right. She remembered the times when they worked for Vamdemon. Wizarmon always did things that seemed impossible to her. Tailmon then nodded and Ryouichi grinned at her again.

"Good," he said, "But just to be sure, has he eaten yet? It's usually not good to take medicine with an empty stomach. Those damn bottles never mention it though."

Tailmon shook her head, "Of course he hasn't. Who would want to eat with an upset stomach?"

Ryouichi shrugged, "I would. Food is the best."

Tailmon sighed, "Why did I even bother asking something like that around you."

--.--

Tailmon didn't want to leave Wizarmon's side, and she couldn't trust Ryouichi with the stove. So she had Hideaki go over to Ms. Atsuko and get the best recipe for a soup that would go well for upset stomachs. Hideaki came back as quickly as he left. When he came in the door he slammed it behind him and leaned against the door, breathing heavily and clutched a large book close to him. Ryouichi was in the living room, sitting on the couch and noticed his friend's look.

"What's with you Hideaki, you look like she tried to cook you and serve you as soup or something."

"Close, but not exactly," Hideaki said, sighing and walked toward the kitchen. He dropped the large and rather heavy book onto the kitchen counter and then walked to the doorway of the kitchen and faced Ryouichi again.

"She kept being all lovey-dovey on me. You know how grandmothers act with their grandchildren? Pulling their cheeks or messing with their hair, calling them weird names. That woman is freaking scary, man."

Ryouichi grinned, "Nah, you just have a charm with woman. Particularly the old ones."

"Ah shut up," Hideaki said, turning around and going back into the kitchen.

Ryouichi laughed, stood up and walked into the kitchen. He saw Hideaki flipping through the book, so he walked behind him, standing close behind him he looked over his shoulder and asked what he was looking for.

"A recipe of course! Mrs. Atsuko would've told me the right one, but I couldn't stand being in their anymore."

"You're just a chicken," Ryouichi said, then started making chicken noises.

Hideaki growled and pushed his friend away. Ryouichi grumbled and left, once he was out of the kitchen he looked around and felt bored. He decided to go upstairs and see how his partner was. Once he got up the stairs and to the doorway, he stopped and decided not to walk in. He saw Tailmon holding Wizarmon in her arms, cradling him like a child, but he appeared worse than he last saw him. They were talking to each other in a whisper, but he could only seem to make out the words "nightmare" and "ghost woman" a lot. Ryouichi then turned heel and went back down the stairs. As soon as he was at the foot of the stairs he rubbed his chin, walked through the hall and then looked around. He noticed Hideaki still busy making a soup, so he decided to leave him alone. He took a few steps more forward and now stood in the middle of the living room.

"Nightmares and ghost woman eh?…hm…" he said to himself, plopped onto the couch and let his head fall back off the couch. He saw behind the couch a bookcase. He sat up and turned around to see a numerous amount of books, and none of them appeared to be touched. So he got up, feeling curious and completely bored, and looked through the types of the books. Some were on the history of great people; some were just science fiction and fantasy books. But then he noticed a book on myths, legends and ghost stories. He smirked and pulled it out.

"Let's seeeee," he said, flipping through them. Once he got to the table of contents for the ghost stories, he looked for things about house hauntings.

He didn't read each story word for word, but he browsed through them. Eventually, he read one story, this one he decided to read word for word because he felt it was what he was looking for. As he read it, his eyes widened. Once he finished reading, he grabbed a gum wrapper he, for some reason, had in his pocket and stuck it in the place the story started; he then quickly shut the book and ran into the kitchen, murmuring a colorful swear word to himself.

--.--

Ryouichi slammed the book, which was actually rather large and heavy like the cookbook, onto the counter near Hideaki, opened up the book where he marked it and pointed at the book.

"Read!" He demanded.

Hideaki sighed, told Ryouichi to keep his eye on the soup and read the short story about a ghost woman, named Ayumu Hana, haunting a house. Once he finished reading, Hideaki looked up at Ryouichi with the usual look that read "you're an idiot".

"What point are you trying to make in showing me this?"

"I over heard Akio and Aimi talking about nightmares and a ghost woman. And in this story, a ghost woman haunts all husbands with nightmares so much that they get sick and then eventually die! It has to be connected some how."

Hideaki just stared at Ryouichi, sighed and shook his head, "You really don't believe in this stuff…do you?"

"Of course I do! When I was a kid this ghost haunted me, I got used to him after a while. We kinda became friends too. Hm, haven't seen the guy since I moved out of my parents' home. I think I'll go visit him some time after this."

Hideaki slapped his hand onto his forehead, sighed and walked back over to his soup. He pushed Ryouichi out of the way and started stirring the soup.

"Seriously Hideaki! Look at the area this happened. It's in Japan, in this town, on the SAME street! It has to be this house!"

"Yeah, but the house looks different," Hideaki said, pointing at the picture in the book then returned to stirring the soup.

"Maybe they built a new house over the old house."

Hideaki stopped stirring the soup and looked up at Ryouichi, he sighed and shook his head again, "Fine, just to be sure go look it up on the internet. It should have a better source of information."

Ryouichi nodded and ran out of the room, leaving the book behind. Hideaki stopped stirring for a second and looked into the book, then flipped through it some more. He saw a message in a last page, it was hand written. He read the note, then repeated it out loud, looking up slowly and staring, "The ghost stories in this book are in fact…true."


	8. Goodbye Ghosties!

Author's note: HUGE chapter up ahead, I was getting really tired of having to cut this up, so yeah…this is going to be pretty big compared to the usual size I have the chapters.

Also, remember that the --- sign is when someone switches in and out from dreams

"Yes!" Ryouichi said to himself, grabbed a few papers he printed out, and dashed out of Wizarmon's office. He ran up the stairs quickly, stumbling once but managed to get back to his feet and quickly make it back up to his partner's bedroom. Once he entered the room he saw Hideaki sitting in a chair by the bed, Tailmon in her usual spot holding up a spoon to Wizarmon, who was sitting up, and had a bowl of soup in her other hand. The three looked over to Ryouichi, since he happened to enter the room very noisily.

"Ryouichi what're you-" Hideaki started, standing up.

Ryouichi shook his head, "Hideaki! I found some info on the Ayumu Hana. It is THIS house!"

"What!?" Hideaki yelled, running over to Ryouichi and grabbed the papers.

Tailmon sighed, and sat the bowl to the side, leaned forward and whispered something to Wizarmon and then walked over to the two.

"Alright, what're you up to now? And where did you get that?" She asked, pointing at the papers.

"Aimi-san, I think there's a ghost woman haunting Akio-kun," Hideaki said seriously.

"What? I mean, I know he's talked to me about a ghost woman but I think he's just delirious, he does have a pretty high fever."

"No, Aimi, there is a woman haunting him. She's haunted many men who lived here before and…none of them survived."

Tailmon's eyes widened, she stepped back a bit but quickly shook her head, "What are you talking about?! Where are you getting this information?"

Ryouichi opened his mouth, stopped and put a finger up, "Wait here," then he ran out the door quickly. He came back as quickly as he left, with the book that he had found earlier. He opened it to the right page, held it up and let her read it. Once she was finished, she looked up at the two with a horrid look again.

"But…but it says she only haunts horrible husbands that are lazy or beat their wives. Akio isn't like that all!" Tailmon said, staring down at the book and wanted to break it in two.

"Aimi…I think we should get him out of here," Hideaki said.

Tailmon shot up at him, "And take him where, to the hospital!? They'll probably just say he has a stomach virus and tell us to make him rest and such."

Hideaki sighed, she was right.

"Why don't we have him stay at your place Hideaki?" Ryouichi said.

"What? You know I'm having plumbing issues! Why doesn't he stay with you?" Hideaki said, raising his voice.

Ryouichi scrunched the papers in his hands, "And _you_ know that I live in a small apartment!"

"Well what else are we going to do?"

"Stop it." Tailmon said, but neither of them heard her.

So they continued to fight, and no matter how loud she yelled or no matter how much she tried to separate them, they would continue to fight.

"Guys…" Wizarmon said, rather quietly and they actually stopped. They looked over at him.

"Akio…?" Ryouichi said and walked over to him, "What is it?"

Hideaki and Tailmon followed.

Wizarmon looked over at them weakly, "She's back. I can see her in the corner."

He then raised his hand and pointed. They followed his point, but saw nothing.

"Are you sure you're not seeing things? Guys I'm telling you he's delirious!" Tailmon said facing them and had her hands out stretched.

Ryouichi shrugged, but Hideaki rubbed his chin.

"I wonder…" he said, "I wonder if she only haunts husbands and will only be seen by husbands. Ryouichi and I are single."

"Hey! I'm dating!" Ryouichi said.

"Whatever, the point I'm trying to make is we aren't husbands," Hideaki said.

Tailmon sighed, "How are we supposed to get her to leave us alone."

Ryouichi tried to flatten the crumbled papers and see if the information he printed had any information. It didn't, and so he said, "I don't know. If we can't even see her how are we going to be able to communicate with her?"

Tailmon sighed, sitting down next to Wizarmon and ran her hands through his hair, "We'll…figure it out eventually."

Hideaki saw that Wizarmon was still looking toward the corner, and his expression changed, making it seem she was coming toward him.

"Leave him alone!" He yelled, facing the corner.

"Hideaki…have you lost it now?" Ryouichi asked.

Hideaki turned to his partner, "Of course not! You can tell by the look on Akio's face he's freaked out! She must be doing something!"

Ryouichi turned his head toward the corner, but didn't say anything. He sighed and headed toward the door, turned and said, "I'll go do some more research." Once he was gone, Hideaki and Tailmon worked on calming Wizarmon down, and then get him to eat the rest of the soup.

--.--

Night quickly fell; Tailmon continued to watch over Wizarmon as Hideaki cooked or cleaned up. Ryouichi continued to browse through websites, none gave good enough information. Eventually, he grew tired and fell asleep at the desk. Soon, a familiar spirit came to visit him in his dreams.

---

_Ryouichi…_ the voice echoed.

Ryouichi looked up in the dark space of his mind to see a ghostly figure float toward him.

"Hey…I know you. You're the ghost who haunted me when I was a child. How're you? I was actually going to visit you."

_Now is not the time to chat. I heard you're troubled, am I right?_

"Yes but…how-"

The ghost shook his head; _we ghosts have our ways of figuring things out. I don't have long; we can't stay too far away from the places we died, I was lucky to be able to reach you through your dreams. I can only get to you through your dreams when you're troubled._

"Well it's a good thing I'm troubled, eh?" Ryouichi said chuckling.

The ghost chuckled too, _yes…I guess so. Now, I hear Hana-chan is up to no good again. _

"Yeah," Ryouichi said, crossing his arms, "She's making my friend sick, but he doesn't deserve it at all."

_I see. I think, Hana has gone a bit too power hungry. She would probably attack any husband no matter what they're like. I can only tell you this; you can contact her through another ghost._

"Great! Since you're here then let's hurry!" Ryouichi said, reaching forward to grab his hand but he only fell through the ghost.

_I'm sorry, I can't. But I can contact one of the ghosts who died in this house. I'll try and reach one of the dead husbands._

"Awesome! But…how will we know of him."

_He will contact the wife in her dreams. Then, he will trade souls with her so that her soul can't enter her husband's dreams and she will have to be able to convince Hana to cross on. I believe, Hana has had her revenge enough. If she continues to kill, she will become an evil spirit._

"Riiiight, this is some wicked stuff and I barely understand any of it but I'll do as you say."

The ghost smiled down at him, _I remember when I first met you. You're still the same, sarcastic but a good friend. Soon, your friend will be well. I wish you good luck. _

With that, the ghost disappeared.

"Wait!" Ryouichi yelled, but the ghost didn't return. He frowned, but then he heard the echoing voices of his friends, "Well, guess it's time to wake up. Sounds like someone got sick again. Great, now I'll have to clean the blankets all over again."

---

Ryouichi sat up quickly, looked around groggily and tried to take in the weird dream. He finally remembered it all, and to be sure he wrote it down on paper. Once he finished, he walked out the door and met Hideaki on the way.

"What's going on?" Ryouichi asked.

"That bitc-ugh!! Ayumu, she's probably giving Akio-kun nightmares again! He suddenly woke up and threw up all the soup I made for him. Aimi-san is cleaning up some of the mess, then she's going to take him to the bathroom and bathe him," Hideaki said, stomping on the ground with frustration.

Ryouichi sighed, shaking his head, then felt the note in his hands and handed it to Hideaki, "Read this."

Hideaki read it and then looked up at Ryouichi, "What is it?"

"Remember that ghost I told you about? That used to haunt me as a child?"

"Yeah…and?"

"He visited me in my dreams, and he told me how we can help Akio!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! All we have to do is wait for Aimi to sleep tonight, she'll have a dream and meet one of the husbands Ayumu killed."

"Great," Hideaki said, grinning and clenching his fists.

"Hey…just curious, did Tailmon ever give him medicine?" Ryouichi asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's taking effect. That Ayumu is really making it hard on him. I feel like she wants to kill him as soon as possible. His fever has already reached a horrible degree."

Ryouichi bit his bottom lip, "Aimi better get to sleep soon!"

--.--

Tailmon sat at the edge of the tub, lathering shampoo into Wizarmon's long hair.

"I can't believe you even got it in your hair," Tailmon said, giggling a bit.

Wizarmon seemed half asleep, but was only exhausted, and murmured an apology.

Tailmon sighed, "I feel like I'm taking care of a child."

Wizarmon apologized again.

Tailmon moved her head over so she was looking at him in the face, "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

Wizarmon said nothing, causing another sigh from Tailmon as she returned to adding more shampoo to her hands to lather into his hair.

"You really need to cut some of this, how can you manage to wash your hair every day is a mystery to me."

Wizarmon didn't respond but heaved a heavy sigh. Tailmon sighed for the third time while adding the fourth squirt of shampoo to her hands. As she finished lathering the shampoo in, she pulled his head back, put her hands over his eyes and rinsed the shampoo out with a small shower head. She squeezed some of the water out of his bangs so the soapy water wouldn't get in his eyes. Once she was finished with that, she checked to make sure he wasn't asleep. For some reason she thought he would fall asleep on her while she bathed him.

"Tailmon…" he said, "I feel…really hot and light headed."

"Oh…here," she said, getting a rag and making it wet with cold water then pressed it against his face, "Sorry, I guess I made the bath water a bit too warm. I guess the warmth has filled the whole room and it makes you feel light headed. I'm even a bit dizzy myself."

Wizarmon nodded, holding the rag to his face as she went over to a cabinet to get another one. She came back, made it wet by dipping it into the bath water and added some body soap to it. She first started washing is back, moved to his arms, then his face, rinsed the suds off the parts she washed and suddenly stopped.

Wizarmon noticed her stopping and looked up at her, "What's wrong?"

"W-well," she said, her face turning bright red, "Now that I think about it, this is the second time I've ever seen you naked."

Wizarmon smiled at her, "I'll wash my lower body if you want me too."

Tailmon nodded anxiously, handed him the rag and turned around so that her back faced him. Her ears twitched as she heard splashing from him moving his legs, but she remained as she was.

"Done," he said, once he was finished.

Tailmon turned around to see him sitting in the tub, slouched as usual from being completely drained, but was holding up the rag. She took it from him, but saw that there was nothing else she needed to wash. So she set it to the side, got up and grabbed a towel and robe. She helped him up, opening the robe for him to put on. She both at the same time wanted to squint her eyes and keep them open as he emerged from the tub, so she kept one eye closed and the other open. She felt his arms slide through the sleeves, then as he was covered by the robe he began to lean against her.

"I know you're tired, just let's get your hair dried, and I don't know if I can do that with you sitting down," Tailmon said.

He nodded and stood up for a bit as she took the towel and dried a bit of it at the bottom, once that was done she let him sit down at the edge of the tub and dried off the top half of his hair. She nodded to herself once she finished, then helped him up and led him out to their bedroom; in which the bathroom was right next to.

Ryouichi was in the room, adding the sheets and blankets he had washed earlier onto the bed. He saw the two coming in, quickly finished setting up the bed and stepped back to let them sit.

"Well, Akio-kun. Now you're all squeaky clean, just don't get sick all over yourself again," Ryouichi said, trying to lighten the mood.

Wizarmon looked up at him and Tailmon shot him a look.

"What? I was just kidding? Sheesh everything's too gloomy. He's not going to die or anything."

Wizarmon lied down and Tailmon pulled the blankets up over him, then she walked over to Ryouichi. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him over to her face so she could scold him quietly.

"He could if we don't do anything, so don't say crap like that!" She said, talking through her teeth again even though she didn't like the idea of even thinking of Wizarmon dying again.

Ryouichi smirked, "No, he won't and I'm sure of it."

Tailmon raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Ryouichi showed her the note he wrote down. As she read he explained to her the dream he had.   
Tailmon looked up at him surprised, "You mean…all I have to do is sleep right now and we could have him maybe better by the time I wake up?"

Ryouichi shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

Tailmon wanted to scream with happiness, but instead she jumped up and down, hugged him really quick, then ran over to the bed and lied down.

"Turn off the light, I'm trying to sleep here!" Tailmon said.

"But…Aimi what about-"

"Turn it off!"

"-Akio…" he said, then sighed and turned off the light.

Silence spread through the room as they were all unsure what was going on.

"Tail-ah…Aimi," Wizarmon said, feeling that he was actually alone with her and almost said her Digimon name, "What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

"But…why?" He asked; feeling disappointed that she suddenly didn't want to take care of him.

"You'll see," she said, smiling at him, "You need to try and get some sleep yourself anyway. "

Wizarmon sighed, "Aimi, you know I can't do that, not during the night. That's when the nightmares get worse."

Tailmon sat up, sighing, and had to do what he did before, force him to fall asleep. But this time she grabbed a pillow, sat it against the wall and lied against it then ordered him to lay against her shoulder or chest. He did just that.

Ryouichi continued to watch it all, not sure to just go "aww" at the cute couple moment, or mess up the moment and see if there was anything he could do. But he continued to stand as he was, quiet and slightly confused. Hideaki soon came up, with soup in hands, but Ryouichi stopped him right before he could say anything.  
"They're going to sleep. I think we should keep eye on the two, definitely Aimi." Ryouichi said in a whisper, and had his hand clasped over his friend's mouth.  
Hideaki nodded, took the bowl back downstairs, came back up and pulled a chair next to Ryouichi and sat watching. They did keep the door open and the hall light on, so they had some light shining into the room.

---

_Gah…I hope I'm in the right place, _came a voice echoing through the dark empty space.

Tailmon looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. But suddenly, a man appeared. He was short and stout, had short hair, a bald spot at the top and wore dirty looking clothes.

Tailmon smirked and pointed at him, "You must be one of the husbands."

_And you must be…_ he said and looked at a piece of paper in his hands_ Nobuyuki Aimi…right?_

Tailmon nodded, "Yes."

There was an awkward silence for a while, till Tailmon broke it.

"Sooooo…first question, what kind of husband were you? Lazy bastard or beater?"

_Lazy bastard_, he answered plainly.

"Ah, now…what next, like aren't we going to switch souls and you borrow my body for a bit and then I become a spirit or something."

The ghost yawned and nodded, _yeah but let's make this quick. I was watching this show._

"Ghosts still watch T.V?"

The ghost nodded, _yeah we just stay invisible and watch it with others…simple really._

"Oh…but don't ghosts, cross over?"

_Well yeah, unless we have unfinished business and such. Or if the light doesn't want us, the light is pretty much like heaven. And that's not a place for me._

"Ah…" Tailmon said, shifting her shoulders from feeling a little uncomfortable, "So…how do we switch."

The ghost smirked at her, _like…this…_ and with that he flew through her and soon she was see through. Even in her mind, ghosts were see through and the living weren't.

_What no-whoa! My voice is so echo-like! Hey wait a minute…I just thought about it, I have a guy using my body! Don't you dare do anything perverted!_

"I can't," the now living ghost said, " I may be using your body but I can't control it."

_Oh…good. Now, how do I get into my husband's mind? _

"Simple, just float over and it's a good thing you had him fall asleep close to you. It would be easier and faster to get over there."

_Ok…let's give this a try…_ Tailmon said, and with that flew up through the dark space and through an unseen hole.

---

"Hey! Ryouichi look!" Hideaki said, pointing at the couple.

Ryouichi was half asleep, but looked up and saw a flash of white come out of Tailmon and into Wizarmon.

"Do you think…?" Hideaki started.

"Yes, Aimi did it. She's going to stop this all!" Ryouichi said, smiling.

---

Ayumu Hana circled around Wizarmon in countless circles around him, saying he was what he wasn't…again.

_Stop! Leave him ALONE! _Tailmon's voice boomed, echoing off the dark walls many times.

Hana looked over at Tailmon, then smirked. _This is different, the wife is coming to help-_

_Him of course! _Tailmon said with her fists clenched. Then she floated over to Wizarmon quickly, kneeling down to look at him in the face. He was in a sort of fetal position, staring out into the nothingness. She held him close, even if she was like a ghost she managed to touch him, and kissed him on the forehead.

_It's ok_ she said, trying to whisper but her voice still echoed slightly_ I'm here to end this all, she won't bother you anymore!_

Wizarmon looked up at Tailmon, and whispered her name.

_That's right, _she said, hugging him tight then smiled down at him_ I'm here._

Hana frowned, bringing her fan up to her face and waved it a bit before speaking again. _What did he do? Bribe you with money to be this kind to you._

Tailmon looked up over to her quickly, got up as quickly and smacked her. _Don't you ever talk about Wizarmon like that! You don't even know the great things he's done!_

Hana only stared at her in disbelief.

_If you ghosts can switch souls with the living, then I know you can at least look in our pasts! Look, _she said, pointing down at Wizarmon, _just look at what he's done at least! Have you even TRIED seeing exactly who the men you killed were!?_

_Of course not, they're all alike,_ she said, sneering at Tailmon.

_Well you're WRONG! They aren't! Even Wizarmon's partners are good! You're just becoming a dark spirit!_

_What!? How DARE you! _

Tailmon smiled at her, _all the other spirits agree. You've become power hungry. Lots of men become power hungry you know._

Hana gapped at her, _you…you dare compare me to a…a creature such a men!? I should…_she stopped, looked down at Wizarmon then back up at Tailmon, shut her fan and closed her eyes nodding once, _very well…I'll look into his past._

With that, she bent down and put her hand to his forehead, closed her eyes and began to look into his past.

As usual, she saw the innocence of his childhood, but soon she saw that his behavior changed. He left his family and began to travel for no good reason, she watched as he collapsed and was soon saved by the cat Digimon, Tailmon.

_What…were you two? _Hana said, but more to herself.

_Digimon,_ Tailmon answered anyway, _but we were turned human by this perverted, crazy scientist. But never mind that, continue looking._

Hana did just that without having to be told a second time.

As she looked, she began to frown and have a slight feeling of guilt in her. She saw how Wizarmon was there for Tailmon, protecting her the best he could from Vamdemon's wrath. Even once, Wizarmon ran into the room in which Vamdemon was whipping her and took the whipping instead. Wizarmon was even their to heal her wounds every time Vamdemon beat her.

Then came the time that they went to the human world, it was then that Hana saw that Wizarmon was working for Vamdemon not because of the vampire, but because of the cat Digimon that he cared for so much.

_He…loved her, _she whispered, her eyes starting to widen as she saw him helping Tailmon unite her with her partner…Hikari. Seconds went by as she saw how he was dumped into the bay, saved, and back to protect Tailmon again in the final battle…his final battle. For once in a very long time, tears ran down Hana's face as she saw the wizard Digimon, lying on the floor and saying his last words to Tailmon. Even if she felt she had seen enough, she could feel there was more for her to see, so Hana kept on looking. She didn't see Wizarmon anymore, but Tailmon. She guessed that she was looking through Wizarmon's eyes as he watched over Tailmon from a mysterious distance. After what seemed like a few years in only a few minutes of the vision, she saw when Wizarmon delivered the message to Tailmon as a ghost himself. After seeing the sad scene when the two were unable to touch, Hana pulled her hand away from Wizarmon quickly.

Tailmon saw that she pulled her hands into her chest and wanted to sob loudly, but only sobbed quietly. Tailmon's angry face softened and she dropped her shoulders that were tense before. _See…you shouldn't judge every single man out there. Definitely not Wizarmon, he was one of the best things that ever happened to me. _

_I-I'm sorry…_ Hana said as tears rolled down her face, _I guess you were right…I was power hungry. I only wanted revenge after my husband had killed me, and after that I thought all men were like him; because, not only my husband was horrible to me but my neighbors too._

Tailmon bent down and placed her hand on Hana's shoulder, _I'm sorry…but enough is enough. Do you think…you could probably cross over, or just at least leave us alone._

Hana nodded her head, rubbed her eyes on her sleeves and looked over her shoulder up at Tailmon, _You're right. It's time, I left the past behind me. Thank you._

And with that Hana stood, walked back over to Wizarmon, whom she had backed away from after the visions, and kissed him on the forehead.

_Sorry…Wizarmon, I was wrong about you. You're a wonderful Digimon…or person. _

Wizarmon looked up at her, expression changing from scared to plain fine. Then he looked over at Tailmon in a confused look. Tailmon only smiled at him, winked and flew up, going back to her body. He looked back at Hana, she had her back turned to him and started to walk forward, but soon she disappeared into the darkness. He stood up slowly, looked around and didn't know what else to do.

---

"Look, Akio suddenly appears…better," Ryouichi said, sitting up to feel his forehead but Hideaki beat him to it.

"I-It's amazing!" Hideaki said, with his eyes wide open, "His fever is completely gone!"

Ryouichi only stared at Wizarmon surprised; and neither of the two noticed Tailmon's spirit coming from Wizarmon and back into her body. They also didn't notice Hana's spirit, but then again they never could, and the husband spirit come out of Wizarmon's and Tailmon's bodies. The two ghosts smiled at the living bodies before them, looked at each other and grimaced, turned their heads away form each other and faded away.

Once the two spirits were gone, Tailmon and Wizarmon both awoke at the same time.

"Akio…Aimi…" Ryouichi said.

Tailmon looked at Wizarmon with a smile, kept the smile on her face and looked at the other two, "It's all over now…finally."

--.--

It turned out, how Tailmon and the others guessed, that Ayumu Hana had rid Wizarmon of his illness at the time she kissed him on the forehead. So the four decided to celebrate on his recovery on having a nice dinner together, by eating the soup that Hideaki had cooked. Sure it wasn't anything big, but they were all happy.

"Hey Aimi," Ryouichi said to Tailmon as Hideaki and Wizarmon went into a discussion.  
Tailmon looked over at him, not saying anything since she was munching on bread.

"There's something I want to talk to you about…and give you, " he said, getting up and motioning her to come with him into Wizarmon's office.

Tailmon swallowed the bread, got up and left. Hideaki and Wizarmon didn't seem to notice, and continued to talk.

"What is it Ryouichi?" Tailmon asked, smiling actually since she was starting to respect him.

"Welll, Akio told us, well not exactly told us right on the spot…Hideaki and I talked to him about it and then he told us that you haven't done it yet so we were kinda concerned."

Tailmon stared at him, "What…are you talking about!?"

Ryouichi laughed a little, "What do you think? You're married and neither of you have had sexual contact yet. I haven't even seen you two kiss since we were here."

Tailmon stepped back, blushing madly, "S-sex!? What?"

"Oh come on, we're adults. Why do you have to be so shy about it? It's what lovers do right?"  
"Yeaaah…well-"

"Well it seems to me that both you and Akio are virgins, and since you don't know how it exactly works…I got you this," he said, and pulled out a hand sized book from almost out of no where. She really was wondering how he kept that with him the whole time in his back pocket, which is where it seemed he pulled it out from.

"Is…is that a how to have…Ryouichi that's gross!" Tailmon said, but snatched the book from him anyway.

Ryouichi laughed, "Ah come on, and I know you're nagging to read it. It tells you everything, from different positions…and…everything! It even tells you the consequences of it, heh that is if you don't use protection. So if you don't want kids you better use protection."

Tailmon's ears popped up quickly, "Kids?"

"Yeah…you know …kids."

"Yeah…well…hm…I guess we should give this a go," Tailmon said, looking down at the book with a smile.

Ryouichi chuckled nervously, "It almost sounds like you _do_ want kids. I mean you two married not too long ago, don't you want to settle down first. You know, just you and him time before having to worry about kids?"

Tailmon looked up at him then sighed, "You do have it in your memory bank that we're half Digimon right?"

"Of course, or else I'd be asking about your ears and tail. You're a Tailmon."

"Good, so you know that we were part of an experiment. Anyway, we just became half humans only about a few months ago. The scientist that experimented on us was able to mess with your memories and make it seem like you and Hideaki knew us for quiet the while. And to be honest, Wizarmon and I just confessed love for each other a couple days ago," Tailmon said, using Wizarmon's Digimon name and sat down at the desk chair since she knew she had some more talking to do," We liked each other a lot as Digimon, but we were too shy to confess. So I guess being humans kinda…made us finally snap. Now, the reason I'm ready for a kid already is because it's our ticket of become Digimon again."

"What?" Ryouichi asked, feeling disappointed.

"Yup, the scientist said that all he wanted to see in the experiment is if Digimon and humans can become one and still reproduce to make a hybrid child. So all Wizarmon and I have to do is have a kid, or maybe just get me pregnant, and we're Digimon again!"

Tailmon said, grinning. She was thankful for Ryouichi's perverted-ness that she was able to find out the full method of child making.

"Yeah…but…you really want to leave us?"

Tailmon cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean? We can still be friends as Digimon and human."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. Wizarmon and I prefer life as Digimon…not humans. Thanks for the book," she said, getting up and leaving Ryouichi alone.

Ryouichi watched her walk out of the room then close the door behind her. She left him there to stand in the room, alone and full of sorrow.


	9. Hot Day

A/N: Another somewhat long chapter, I think they might start get longer and longer.

"Oh god damnit, that damn scientist gives us a whole bunch of crap but only three fans," Tailmon said as she plugged in that third fan and stood in front of it. She smiled and shut her eyes as the flowing air pushed her ears and hair back.

It was a hot morning already; she couldn't imagine what it would be like during the day. She was surprised to wake up feeling more warm than usual, at first she figured it was Wizarmon holding her or something, which he was, so she pushed him aside. But she got up and walked to a window, stuck her hand out and felt the moist air. Japan's been hot before, but not this much and not that early in the morning. She began to wonder if being a Digimon and cat affected the way she felt temperatures.

She sighed and stood up to face Wizarmon standing behind her, he had finished his breakfast and was ready to head to work.

"I can't believe you're still wearing your usual clothes to work, first off the fabric of your jacket is thick and then it's black, can you imagine how hot you'll be?" Tailmon said, putting her hands on her hips.

He shrugged, smiled at her and put his hat on his head, "I'm just used to it. Heh, but I guess from this weather there won't be any new crimes. Who would want to?"  
"So, what're you saying?"

"Expect me home a bit early, we've almost solved one case and there's no other ones in line."

Tailmon smiled at him, "Ok, what do you want to do."

Wizarmon was going to leave, but stopped and leaned against the doorway looking up at the ceiling, "Well…what's best to do on a hot day?"

Tailmon grinned, "Keep yourself cool, with water. Let's go to the beach!"

Wizarmon looked at her with a smile, "Sure. Well, bye." He waved at her and turned, leaving toward his car. She watched him leave, then closed the door behind her and leaned against the door with a happy sigh. She felt that she was becoming more and more close to him every day. It was only a couple weeks ago that she had admitted her love to him, and now the two seemed to act as if they've been in love for years. Tailmon smiled and nodded to herself, approving of the thought of another fun day with the one she loved and slipped up into her room. She ignored doing dishes or even catching a usual television show she watched around that time, instead she wanted to read a certain…book. She barely got time to read it because she was either busy with other things or didn't want Wizarmon seeing what she was reading. He definitely wouldn't be happy if he were to figure out she received it from Ryouichi. She had to admit, she found the book rather…interesting. But that wasn't the reason that she read it, she was really missing life as a Digimon. She had to become one again and return to Hikari, whom she missed so much. She wasn't sure how Wizarmon felt about being human, but she was pretty sure he preferred life as a Digimon too.

She opened the book to where she book marked it and read for a few hours till she decided to go downstairs and clean up a bit. As she washed the dishes she hummed a tune to herself, a happy tune that would tell anyone she was excited about what she was going to do that day. She had a mini fan running next to her; she closed her eyes after washing a plate and tilted her head back to enjoy the flowing air again. It was then that she suddenly decided, that tonight was the night she showed him the book and maybe they'll make a decision.

--.--

Just as Wizarmon had suspected, he returned home around three which would probably be the hottest time of the day. He fanned himself with his hat once he was home and sighed," Ok I admit it, Tailmon you were right." He heard a laugh come from the kitchen as Tailmon walked over to him, not wearing what she usually did. Well normally she'd wear either the suit the scientist first gave her, or she wore a thin, loose white shirt and an apron when she cleaned, cooked, etc. But this time, she wore a thin strapped tank top and he could see purple straps showing underneath that he guessed was the bathing suit, and she of course didn't wear her usual jeans but a pair of white shorts too. She smiled, seeing that he seemed to be gawking at her, and turned back to the kitchen, in which she was preparing snacks for the beach, but as she turned she twitched her tail. She could tell that he was still out in the doorway so she told him he'd better get ready or else she'd leave without him. He nodded, although knowing that she didn't see it, and headed upstairs. She could hear him walking up because he forgot to remove his shoes so she could hear the leather meeting the wood every step until he was upstairs.

He came back down, wearing a loose white shirt and loose, dark and almost black shorts that were pretty long and went down to the knees. Of course he was wearing his swim trunks underneath. He walked into the kitchen and held up some towels, "Thought I should get some so you wouldn't have to run upstairs to get them."  
"Well…there's still something else I need to get, but thanks anyway," she said, packing up the last bit of food, giving him a quick smile and rushed up the stairs. She knew it probably wasn't a smart idea, but she grabbed the book. She pulled it out of the drawer of her night stand, which could only open by a key, and stared at it. She put it back in and slammed the drawer shut and sat the bed with a huff.

_Can I get any more stupid! When am I going to read it!? Like he'll go out in the water anyway? Even if he does, he won't want to go alone! _

She looked around the room, now she needed to find something that she had supposedly "forgotten to pack up". She found a brush and grabbed it, and went downstairs. As she got at the foot of the stairs she saw Wizarmon waiting for her at the door, with one bag hanging over his shoulder and another at his feet. He smiled at her, giving her a look that asked "get what you needed?" She nodded and waved the brush in her hand. He raised an eyebrow, and she cocked her head to the side. Wizarmon shook his head, thinking why he wasn't talking.

"Tailmon…I thought you don't care about obsessing over your hair."

Tailmon shrugged, "I don't know….I guess I should get it because…………well salt water does things to your hair."

"But Tailmo-"

"Shush," she said, grabbing his cheeks and pushed them together so that his lips were puckering, "Anyway, you probably need it more than I do."

"Ok," he sputtered, Tailmon then let go, wiping spit off her face, and he rubbed his cheeks muttering an "ow".

"Oh it wasn't that bad," she said as she picked up the bag on the floor and slipped flip-flops on, then turned the door knob and looked at him with a smile. The two leaned forward and kissed, then left.

--.--

The two found a perfect spot, laid out towels and rented an umbrella for shade. Once everything was settled the two sat on their separate towels, with clothes already removed and bathing suits showing, and stared out into the ocean. They watched lovers, families, etc. play in the water. Tailmon sighed as she watched a father and his daughter build a sand castle. She thought to herself many times when it came to having a child, she was only doing it for selfish reasons. Well she would debate on that though, because he mostly did it for Hikari. But what was she to do? If the experiment worked how was she going to raise a hybrid child as a Digimon? The only choice that came to her mind was….abortion. She heaved her shoulders and looked down at the sand, keeping a frown on her face. Wizarmon was looking opposite from her; he was looking out at random seashells in the sand and had a sudden urge to collect them for the hell of it. He suddenly got an idea as he looked over at the same father and daughter making a sand castle.

"Hey Tailmon let's- what's wrong?" He said as he looked over seeing her depressed look.

She looked up at him and quickly changed the frown to a smile, "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong silly. Anyway what did you want to say?"

"I just…saw that guy over there with his child making the sand castle and thought maybe we can do one too," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Tailmon looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Wizarmon…you're an adult, you don't do things like that anymore. Unless you're doing it with a……kid."

Wizarmon stared at her, wondering what was with the sudden pause. He noticed her stare off and frown again, he then picked up a hand, brought it to her shoulder opposite from him and pulled her close to him, almost into an embrace.

"I don't know what's wrong and I doubt you'll tell me since you're so stubborn, but whatever it is I'll be there to help you."

Tailmon smiled and brought and arm up to put it on his shoulder, making it look more like an embrace. She looked up at him to see him smiling down at her. She lifted her head up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then moved away from him and stretched.

"Alright," she said, stretching a bit more then looked over at him, "We didn't come here to just stare at the water. Let's get in!"

"Uh…yeah…about that…"

"Oh come on! I know that part with Vamdemon seemed a bit traumatizing, but this time I'll be there and you're not going to be actually dropped in the water. You need to learn to swim anyway big boy."  
"Yeah but Tailmon-"

"No…no 'buts', now come on!" She said, and grabbed him by the hand as she stood up. She pulled hard and managed to get him to his feet. That didn't mean it was going to be easy to drag him. He smirked at her, seeing how hard she tried and couldn't get him to budge.

She smirked back at him, "Oh, don't go thinking I've given up already."

She then took his other hand, now facing toward him, and him being so tall he actually blocked the sun from her view, and began to pull some more. He shifted a bit, but soon his feet were buried in the sand and it was impossible to move him unless she dug him out.

"Damnit Wizarmon don't be such a-"

"Akio, Aimi!"

Tailmon and Wizarmon almost jumped out of their skin, and not because of someone screaming their names…but it was because of that someone who was screaming their name. It was easy to tell by how improper he called them, and just the tone of his voice was easy to hear from many miles away. The two slowly turned their heads to see Ryouichi standing a few feet behind them, holding a black surf board in one arm and waving with the other. He looked almost like any teenager surfer, with light blue trunks and actually wore a shark tooth necklace.

"Quick," Wizarmon whispered to him, "Let's hurry and pack up and run, maybe he won't notice us."

"You idiot that's too late," Tailmon whispered back as Ryouichi walked over to them. He wore the usual grin as he always did and put his arm that he was waving with on his hip.

"How're you two today?" He said, with his eyes squeezed shut and smiling at them.

Tailmon and Wizarmon exchange glances, then looked back at Ryouichi both saying the same thing, at the same time, with the same tone, "um…fine."

Ryouichi opened an eye and looked at them, then laughed and smacked Wizarmon on the back rather hard. Which actually hurt with the fact his back was bare.

Ryouichi still laughed and he drowned out his scream of pain with his loud chuckling, "God you two make me laugh! I knew today was something special!"

He had his eyes shut, but as he finally opened them he saw Tailmon glaring at him and Wizarmon rubbing his back.

"Whoops…sorry," he said, grinning sheepishly; then rocked from heel to toe for a few seconds before thinking of something to say, because he felt uneasy with Tailmon still glaring at him.

"So…what're you up to?"

Tailmon smiled, "Good thing you're here actually. I was just about to get Wizarmon into the water," she then leaned forward and whispered into Ryouichi's ear, "he's kind of afraid of the water and doesn't know how to swim."

Ryoichi grinned, "Is that so…."

Wizarmon shot Tailmon a look, "Tail-Aimi! What'd you tell him?!"

She grinned and shut her eyes, put her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels and toes for a bit too, saying with a teasing tune, "Nooothiiiiing."

Suddenly Ryouichi rushed into Wizarmon, grabbing him like a professional wrestler turned around and ran backwards into the water, taking Wizarmon along with him.

Wizarmon shot out of the water gasping and quickly crawled back onto safe land, then turned to see Ryouichi pointing and laughing at him.

"Haha! You should've seen the look on his face!"

Wizarmon turned to see Tailmon laughing also, saying that she _did_ see the look on his face.

"Some wife and partner you two are," Wizarmon said, getting up and dusting sand of his arms and legs. Just as he had finally dusted it all off, Ryouichi had snuck up behind him, grabbed him by the leg and dragged him back into the ocean. Tailmon rushed over to help prevent Wizarmon from getting out. Eventually they all fought in the ocean through the whole day, but of course soon to Wizarmon's relief they grew tired. They all sat at the shallow part of the ocean and laughed.

"I never knew splashing each other and trying to keep a certain _someone_ in the water could tire me so much as it did. And I didn't even get to surf," Ryouichi said.

Tailmon smiled, "Sorry."

Ryouichi shook his head and waved his hand, "Nah, it's alright. I didn't see any good waves anyway. It wasn't windy enough today. So, have any fun Akio?"

Wizarmon smirked, "Sure I did. I love being forced under water…in which I'm afraid of."

Ryouichi grinned, having Wizarmon wonder if he ever catches his sarcasm, and stood up quickly, "Good! Now, I'm hungry. Who wants fries?"

"Neither, I made food. So we're eating it. You go eat your greasy fries," Tailmon said as she stood up and Wizarmon followed.

"At least you'll have ice cream right?" Ryouichi said, and Tailmon gave him a look, "Oh please! It'll be my treat!"

Tailmon sighed, "Fiiine."

Ryouichi jumped up, "Yes! Come on Akio, let's go get ice cream."

He then grabbed the caught off guard Wizarmon by the hand and ran off to the little shack that sold ice cream. Tailmon sighed and shook her head, hoping that one of them would think that she liked chocolate chip.

The two returned with just what she wanted, Wizarmon had vanilla, and Ryouichi had rocky road. In which most of it was all over his face already.

"God you're such a pig," Tailmon said as she sat and licked some of her ice cream, gracefully.

Ryouichi grunted, turning his back to her a bit and continued to eat his ice cream the way he liked to.

Wizarmon looked at her with a smile, "Like it? I kind of figured you would like it."

She giggled a bit, "See this is why I love you. You're so smart! This is my favorite kind." She then leaned forward and gave him a kiss as a reward.

"Oooh is that kissing I hear!?" Ryouichi said as he turned, with a chocolaty smile.

Wizarmon sighed, breaking the kiss and turned to him, "Nah we're just making smacking noises."

"Doesn't seem like it to me, so you've finally got more closer since…well since I last saw you together. Which was a couple weeks ago, which was with the ghost woman and such."

Wizarmon sighed, and ignored Ryouichi, finishing his ice cream.

Once they were finished they played a card game, Tailmon packed cards, and then chatted for a bit; then Ryouichi volunteered to be buried and have a sand castle built on, then some wind picked up so he went surfing and the two watched, laughing as he fell off a couple times. He came back, sitting next to them in the sand, being that he didn't bring a towel and they didn't have any extras. He looked at the two with a grin, ignoring the feeling of sand sticking to his wet body and a chilly wind blowing on him. They looked back at him, knowing he must've been up to something. And of course, he was, he had dragged along a bunch of seaweed and threw it at them. Tailmon was caught by surprise from the sudden green thing flying at her and screamed. Ryouichi laughed, pointing at them but soon had seaweed flying back at him and hit his face. So the three got into another childish fight again till it got late and the sun began to set. In seeing the setting sun, Ryouichi found it as the perfect opportunity for romance.  
"Welllll," he said, getting up and grabbed his surf board, "It was fun hanging with you. I've got to get going. Gotta go meet Hideaki at the bar, bye guys! Have a…nice night." He then winked at Tailmon once she noticed him pausing and gave him a look as he said "nice night". She could tell he figured out that she read the book. It made her wonder if he could tell she was going to show Wizarmon the book too. He turned after the wink and left, not looking or turning back. Tailmon watched as he left, but Wizarmon looked out into the sun set. Tailmon sighed once Ryouichi was gone, and the two were sitting in silence. Much of the families were gone, and all was left were a few couples sitting and watching the sunset.

"You know…" Tailmon said, breaking the sudden silence, "We never did eat any of the things I made and packed."

"Oh…sorry, want to have some of it now?" Wizarmon asked.

She shook her head, "No, some of it probably isn't any good anyway. The only thing I want right now…is you."

Wizarmon looked at her, blushing somewhat, then placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him, then down at their hands and blushed even more than him. How was she going to lead this into something romantic and showing him a book that makes things even _more_ romantic without sounding…well…just desperate! She started by leaning forward and kissing him, then laid her head on his shoulder and looked at the sunset.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Wizarmon nodded in agreement, laying his head on hers and watched the beautiful sunset too. As the sun had finally set, everything around them became surprisingly cold compared to how it was later that day. So they decided to start getting ready to go. Tailmon watched Wizarmon as he rolled up his towel and smiled, she was definitely positive. Tonight was the night.

--.--

"Wizarmon, when we get home…there's something I want to show you," Tailmon said as they were driving home. For some reason, the dark atmosphere outside and the slightly lit car just made things seem more romantic to her every minute. Although to Wizarmon it just seemed like another night, he looked over at her with a smile, "Sure, I can't wait to see it."


	10. Hot Night

Once they got home, the two didn't bother with putting away the food that was never eaten and now sandy towels. Tailmon was beginning to feel so desperate to show the book to Wizarmon, while he was really curious at what she wanted to show him. So as they entered their house, Tailmon threw the bag with food and drinks into the kitchen while Wizarmon randomly tossed the bag of towels to the side. They kicked off their shoes and Tailmon went up the stairs first with him following.

As soon as they got into their bedroom, Wizarmon became even more curious on wondering what it was exactly that she wanted to show him in their bedroom. His curiosity grew as she headed for her night stand. And their night stands stood for private things even they didn't want to show each other. Not that Wizarmon liked to keep much from her, so his was mostly empty.

Right before Tailmon reached for the key that set on top of the night stand, because they trusted each other enough to not have to keep them hidden, she suddenly stopped and realized something. _If I do show him the book and he does want to do it…then…wouldn't it seem kind of uncomfortable with us all sandy and salty? _

She looked up at him, who was looking over at her curiously and had hands in his small pant pockets, then grinned sheepishly.

"I think we should wait and wash up first," she said with the grin still on her face.

Wizarmon raised an eyebrow, "Why? Is it really necessary? Tailmon you've got me really curious, just show me already."

"No," she said, shaking her head and put the key in her hand and then the hand behind her back, "Not till we're bathed and not all sandy and salty."

"What does sandy and salty have to do with it!?"

"Just go take a shower, damnit!" She said, pointing at their bathroom door.   
Wizarmon sighed, giving up and nodded, "Ok, ok."

She sighed, and noticed him give her a wink before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She blushed for a second, but then sighed again and lied down in the bed. The day seemed long and tiring, so now she just wanted to get to sleep. For some reason the romance left the air and now it was filled with tire and need for sleep. Even the sound of the water hitting the walls, ground and curtain in the bathroom from Wizarmon's shower seemed soothing, including him humming a tune that was on the radio not too long ago. She closed her eyes and smiled, listening to the one she loved taking a comforting shower. _Maybe, I'll just show it to him in the morning. It'll be a good wake up call for him anyway._ Tailmon grinned at her last statement with her eyes still closed, but then shook her head and sat up immediately.

"No, I've told myself enough today, tonight is the night," she muttered to herself, making fists of determination. Her ears twitched as it suddenly became silent…Wizarmon had finished his shower and was probably now drying off. Knowing him, taking his dear time and having extremely lengthy hair, he would take forever. She went over to the door, knocked on it and told him to cover his lower body with a towel.  
"Why?" She heard him ask curiously from inside the bathroom.

"Because I just said so! I want to take a shower too!"

"Just come in," he said.

She opened the door slowly, but then smacked herself on the forehead mentally. _Dumbass! You want to show him a book on a…certain something_; she paused and cleared her throat then went back to talking to herself mentally, _why be so afraid to even see him naked! You've seem him naked twice already anyway!_ She sighed, feeling she was taking too many big steps in their relationship and opened the door all the way. She gasped surprisingly in already seeing that he had wrapped a towel around his waist. She turned her gaze from his lower body to his face, which was grinning at her.

"See, no need to worry," he said.

"Ok good, now go dry off in the bedroom," she said, going over to him and began to push him out of the room. Once she accomplished that, she for some odd reason locked the bathroom door and turned to the shower. She began to feel hot, and it wasn't from the lingering steam from the shower in the air. She took a deep breath, and began to remove her clothes. Once unclothed she stepped into the shower and turned on the water, but much cooler than what Wizarmon had it.

--.--

Wizarmon sat at the bed, this time listening to Tailmon take her shower. Once she pushed him out of the bathroom, he went to looking for underwear and pajama pants, and put them on. He pulled out a tank top that he usually wore to sleep. He felt, odd if he slept without a shirt on around Tailmon. It made him feel like he wanted to do specific things with her, in which he wasn't sure she or he was really ready for. Then again, he's been told plenty about it from Hideaki and Ryouichi. It was mostly her he was worried about. He opened the shirt, ready to slip his arms and head through it when he remembered that his hair was still rather wet. He despised having wet hair on his clothes; getting his clothes wet and having the clothes stick to his body. He threw the shirt onto the bed and grabbed a dry towel, which he managed to grab before Tailmon threw him out of the bathroom. He began drying his hair, as he got to a lower section of it he heard the shower turn off, and a big sigh come from the bathroom. Wizarmon smirked; there was something about the way she was acting that had him feel yet again…curious. But he decided to be patient and let her show him what she wanted to show him once she was ready. _Must be something reaaaally big._

She came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and another around her head. Wizarmon always saw her wrapping it around her head to help her dry her hair faster, but he thought why she did it when it didn't matter…her hair wasn't really long enough for something like that. He was the one who should start doing it, but he never knew how. He decided to make a mental note on asking her how to do that.

Tailmon smiled at him, dried her hair first really quick and threw the towel from her head on to the bed. Wizarmon watched her closely as she headed for the clothes drawers. He was waiting for her to snap her head to his direction and yell at him to turn around. But she didn't, to his surprised, and with her back to him removed the towel. He blushed madly, was she flirting with him or something!? His eyes grew wide as he watched her dress, surprised on why he didn't even turn away. Tailmon could sense him behind her; she could some how sense his heart fluttering in his chest from where she stood. She grinned; it was going as she planned.

--.--

"Alright," Tailmon said, sighing and was now fully clothed. She sat at her side of the bed, and Wizarmon sat at his. He sat with his back to her and still had a hint of blush on his cheeks and ears; he didn't even get to putting his shirt on. Tailmon reached for the key, gulped and picked it up, stuck it into the keyhole of the night stand, turned the key, opened the drawer quickly and even more quickly, snatched the book from its hide out and shut the drawer again. She held the book close, as if protecting it. Finally she loosened and turned to him, but he didn't turn to her and kept his back to her.

"Here," she muttered, and pocked him in the back with the small book.

"Tailmon…" he began at feeling the book touch his back, "This feels like a bo-" he paused once he noticed it was a book. But then he read the title and continued from where he paused, "-ok…Tailmon _where_ did you get this!? I mean…WHY are you even reading it!? I didn't know you were interested in stuff like this! Why are you even showing it to me! And more importantly…WHERE did you get it!? More like…from whom!?"

Tailmon blushed, feeling somewhat ashamed from now being scolded at. Wizarmon calmed down in seeing that he suddenly lost his temper at such a small thing. He apologized but she told him it was ok.

"I don't think it's a good idea that I told you who I got it from…you might actually kill him this time…literally," she said, answering only one of his questions.

Wizarmon raised an eyebrow at her, and it only took a few seconds (less than even half a minute actually) for the name to click in his head, "Ryouichi…"

Tailmon grinned sheepishly, "Yeah…he only wants to help. We kind of act like a bunch of immature grown ups that know nothing about it and don't want anything to do with it."

"That's because we pretty much are."

"Humph," Tailmon said, turning her back to him quickly and crossed her arms, "Well I don't want to be anymore! Just read it really quick! Not all, just the good stuff. Just skip the different moves."

Wizarmon stared down at the book in his hand; he already had a tingling feeling running all over him at reading the title. He opened it, seeing the table of contents, turned the page and began to read. Tailmon sat behind him, hands folded and sitting in her lap and kept her gaze across from her. Her sensitive ears listened closely, hearing his breathing, a turn of a page; maybe even his heart beating rapidly from what was all going on. After all, neither were making a noise, it was late out. There were occasional sounds of cars passing, but nothing else.

Tailmon almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise of Wizarmon shutting the book. She turned to him and he looked at her, eyes closed and had a look of slight discomfort. She frowned; she knew he probably wouldn't be happy about it. Her ears went back and she averted her eyes before he could look at her once he opened his eyes.

"Tailmon…what made you even think of accepting this book from Ryouichi?" Wizarmon asked, calmly.

Tailmon shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…ah fuck it, it's obvious isn't it?" She turned at him quickly, "I hate it like this!"

Wizarmon tilted his head to the side, "I know but-"

"But what, do you really like it as a human? I mean, it almost seems the same as being a Digimon but…" she clenched her fists and growled in frustration, "You know, I didn't only want to do this just because it's our one way ticket as Digimon again! It's also a sign of love! I've figured it out, Ryouichi and Hideaki aren't just perverts they try to convince you for me…and you! We're so damn shy about all of the crap tha-"

Wizarmon quickly grabbed her by the hands, which were flaying about as she talked, and kissed her to shut her up. At first she stared at him angrily through the kiss, mad that he interrupted her, but then eventually she moaned in the kiss, closed her eyes and returned it.

They broke the kiss; Tailmon took a deep sigh and looked at Wizarmon with a smile, but felt slightly confused. And of course he could see the confusion in her eyes and smiled at her.

"Tailmon, you know I'd do anything for you right?"

"Um…o-of course," Tailmon said, but truthfully unsure.

"Good, then you know that if this is truly what you want, I'll do it."

Tailmon grinned at him, "Really?"

"Yeah…but…" his voice trailed off for a moment and he looked away, "Are you really ready for the…consequences."

Tailmon laughed, "That's exactly why I showed you the damn thing!"

"Yeah, but we're barely even ready for doing this, how will you be ready for caring for a child?"

"Well…" Tailmon looked away also, she still hadn't thought of that. She just thought, once she knew she was pregnant maybe the scientist would turn her back but then again…came the thought of what she was going to do with the baby. Her ears fell back in thinking of even killing it.

Wizarmon smiled, "It doesn't matter, I'll help you through it. All the way."

"But I-"

"Really I will."

Tailmon didn't want to argue, and it wasn't over that matter. She sighed, and he did the same.

"You scared?" She asked.

"Not really, just a little….ok yeah."

Tailmon laughed, crawled over to his sighed and leaned against him, "Scaredy cat."

"Pfft look who's talking miss half kitty."

She purred and he laughed, then grabbed her by the arms, forced her onto the bed and looked down at her. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

_And since that night, as people would say, our love grew stronger. _


	11. A Night At the Bar

That morning, Tailmon and Wizarmon remained quiet for most of the time. But once they sat at table, eating breakfast, Tailmon broke the silence with a huge burst of laughter.

Wizarmon rose an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Tailmon laughed a bit more, pounding the table then gasped for air before finally speaking, "It's just…I, ha-ha, I just remembered last night…while we, ha, while we were doing it…you had to use the book so many times! You were so pathetic!"

Wizarmon frowned, put his head on one of his hands, pouted and ate a piece of toast, keeping his gaze away from her.

Tailmon laughed even more, "I can see you blushing too, Wizarmon-_kun_!"

Wizarmon blushed even more in hearing her add the "kun" part. He made a fist, closed his eyes and growled a bit.

"Oh, now he's a tiger. Grr," she said, playfully and went over to him, leaning against him and putting her arms around him, then said in a purring tone, "And I'm your tigeress."

Wizarmon looked up at her, "Tailmon…they're not called tigeress."

"Then what're they called?" Tailmon asked, looking him in the face with a raised eyebrow.  
"I…I don't know actually."

Tailmon laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek and calling him cute then returned to her breakfast.

It was a Saturday, so Wizarmon didn't have to work. But boy did he wish he did, ever since last night she began to tease him and flirt with him. It made him think that she had enjoyed it, even though he could tell he did _horrible_ at it, and wanted more. He sighed; he definitely wasn't ready for this all. Even worse, he knew Hideaki and Ryouichi would call and ask for him to go drinking with him and bother him enough for him to admit he had done it for the very first time. With that matter in mind, he decided to prevent Tailmon from telling them…just in case.

The two were watching T.V. comfortably in the living room. Wizarmon turned his gaze away from the reality show that was on and looked at Tailmon.

"Tailmon," he began, "Don't tell the others about this. Like…anyone. Not even the neighbors."

Tailmon slowly took her gaze off the T.V., for she found the show really interesting, and once looking at him she gave him a quizzical look, "Why? Shouldn't we be kind of proud about this? Hey, I wonder when I become pregnant!"

"Ah…Tailmon that takes time to happen. And I highly doubt it'll work the first time," Wizarmon said, blushing and scratching the back of his head. He shouldn't have just said that, he knew she was going to keep bothering him to do it with her again. _Then again…I did…enjoy it. It was pleasuring, it relieved a lot of stress I had from work too. _

Wizarmon began to blush, staring out into space as he began to think of their night.

Tailmon tilted her head to the side, waving her hand in front of his face, "Hellloooo…if you don't respond now I'll…Wizarmon what're you doing?"  
He began to lean forward, and she leaned backward the more he leaned forward, soon she was lying down on the couch and he was looking down at her.

"Ok it's official, sex has fried your brain. Not now idiot, get off me!" She said, pushing him off the couch. With that she got up quickly, ran to the phone and yelled before she began to dial some numbers, "For that I'm telling Ryouichi!"

Wizarmon sprung up, ran over to the kitchen and snatched from phone from her, "Don't you dare!"

"Oh but I am," Tailmon said with a smirk, and tried to grab the phone back. They began a tug-of-war, till the phone actually began to ring.

"I got it!" Tailmon yelled with a smile, and put the phone to her ear, "Hello? Oh! Ryouichi! I was just about to call you? Yeah? Uh-huh…mm…yeah…" she saw Wizarmon get on the floor, pounding at it and began to whine. Tailmon giggled, "Oh it's nothing, Wizar-ah…Akio's being a baby. You want to talk to him? Ok…here," she said, then handed a pouting Wizarmon the phone.

"Yeaaah…what do you want?" Wizarmon said lowly, and then frowned once he heard Ryouichi respond on the phone. He took the phone from his ear, looked down at it and frowned; he then pushed the "hang up" button.

"Wizarmon! That's mean!"

"Exactly," he said, and crawled away.

"You keep crawling like that and I'll just ride you like a horse."

Wizarmon stopped crawling and looked over at her, "But I'm not a horse. I'm a doggy." He then stuck his tongue out and panted like a dog. Tailmon laughed, bent down and patted him on his head, "What a good boy! Now do mommy a favor and call your friend back, apologize and do whatever he wanted you to do."

Wizarmon frowned, "Now this puppy's sad."

"You're a puppy now? Should've known, well if puppy doesn't do what mommy wants then he's getting neutered."

"You're kidding right?"

"No…" Tailmon said with a smirk.

Wizarmon then shot to his feet and went to the phone.

--.--

"Yes, yes…please stop crying Ryouichi. I know, ok I won't do it again…alright fiiine, I'll go to the bar with you tonight," Wizarmon paused and frowned, "No I will not repay you by drinking! No…what…you want me to bring…no I won't bring her!"

Tailmon watched Wizarmon arguing with Ryouichi on the phone, she tilted her head in curiosity when he mentioned "her" she could tell he was talking about herself.

"Ryouichi crying is not going to work this time! What…I'm not holding on…" there was a silence till Wizarmon heard another voice, "You put Hideaki on the line too!? Damnit this is why I hung up! Don't start crying too! Hideaki I thought you were more mature than this…"

Tailmon giggled, she walked forward and took the phone from him, "Hey guys…so what time tonight do we meet? Seven…ok well meet you there, bye."

She smiled at the phone and hung up, "See it wasn't that bad. Why are you giving me that look?"

"Tailmon you do know they're going to eventually pry it out of us that we had sex last night!"  
Tailmon shrugged, "So, I was planning on telling them eventually. If you tell them now then they won't stop bugging you about doing it."

"I-" Wizarmon paused and blinked, "You know…you're right."

Tailmon smiled, "See, all that fuss for nothing." She then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then left the kitchen muttering to herself on what she should wear.

--.--

"Ok, I take it back now. I don't want to tell them, let's go home," Wizarmon said, heading toward the car.

Tailmon grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back, "Too late mister, we're already there anyway."

Wizarmon whined, but she gave him a look and he sighed, "Fine, fine." He then led her inside, taking her to the usual spot he and his partners usually sat. And of course, they were already there with drinks in their hand.

"Akio and Aimi are here!" Ryouichi yelled, grabbing attention from others in the bar.

_That idiot is already drunk I bet…_ Wizarmon thought to himself.

Tailmon smiled at him, taking a seat next to him and then Wizarmon sat next to her. He was actually thankful that she separated him from his drunk partner.   
Ryouichi smiled at Tailmon, "You look nice tonight."

Wizarmon frowned at Ryouichi.

Ryouichi laughed, "Just kidding, Akio, I knew you'd be like that. Lighten up would you?"

Wizarmon sighed and ordered a cup of ice tea. Tailmon smiled at him, then looked at the menu.

"Hmm…what should I get?" Tailmon said, asking for the two next to her for an opinion.

"Hey, Aimi-san, that's the alcohol drinks," Hideaki said, glancing over Ryouichi's shoulder.

"I know," she said smiling at him, "I've had some alcohol before when I was a Digimon. Only on special occasions of course."  
"What? You never told me that!" Wizarmon said.

Tailmon put her hand to her mouth, "Whoops, sorry guess I forgot. It's not that big of a deal, I don't mean to drink much. I can't keep much of it down anyway, but then again…I could be pregnant I don't want to harm my child," she sighed and decided on getting a soda, "Damn I should've took a test."

Ryouichi and Hideaki stared at her, and Wizarmon glared at her.

"Tailmon!" Wizarmon said.

She looked over at him, "What? Oh…whoops! Well, it doesn't matter we were going to tell them weren't we."

"Yeah but not just like tha-"

Ryouichi got up quickly and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I'm so proud! My Akio isn't a virgin anymore!"

Wizarmon blushed madly and looked around to see everyone in the room was looking at them. He then went over to Ryouichi and clasped his hand over his mouth, "Shut it you idiot!"

Ryouichi still continued to talk, even if it came out in mumbles. Wizarmon quickly removed his hand and wiped spit from his hands. Hideaki and Tailmon were laughing, both at the ones closest to them and their reactions.

Ryouichi finally sat down and cried to himself, "I'm so, so proud! Oh! Aimi you showed him the book didn't you!" he saw her nodded, "That makes me even more happy! I finally got my little kiddies to have they're firs-"

"Ryouichi, you're going to kill them if you keep hugging them like that," Hideaki said.

Ryouichi had them in a slight hug-like head lock. Ryouichi blinked and looked down at the two struggling in his arms, he grinned and let them go.

"Sorry, so…how was it?" He asking, grinning.

Hideaki hit him in the back of the head, causing Ryouichi to spill a lot of his drink that he had in his hand.

"Ryouichi that's private stuff, don't ask them something like that again!" Hideaki said, scolding at him.

Ryouichi whined, not just from being scolded at but mostly because of his spilt drink. He looked at Hideaki with comic tears, whining loudly," Hideakiiiii, you spilt my driiiink!"

Wizarmon sighed, putting his head in his hand and shook it. Tailmon laughed, and patted Ryouichi on the back. Ryouichi looked at her and smiled, then drank the rest of his drink and began talking about things they can do while having sex. Wizarmon moaned, he knew this was going to happen. Tailmon looked at him and elbowed him in the side, "Bad puppy, no whining. This is actually some good information. _You_ better listen closely. Don't go thinking you're off the hook tonight."

She gave him a wink and turned back at Ryouichi. Wizarmon sighed, putting his head on his hand, having it that his head looked away from them, and played with his drink. After a while of messing with the drink and taking a few sips he smirked.

_Ah Tailmon…don't worry, I won't disappoint you this time._


	12. Weeks of trying So am I pregnant?

A/N- Don't forget Nobuyuki is Tailmon's and Wizarmon's last name in this fic, and if you can't remember what it stands for go to chapter 2.

It soon was weeks since their first time. Tailmon had yet to become pregnant that day, so they continued to try. But still, they failed. Till one faithful day, did Tailmon feel sick and went to buy a pregnancy test.

Wizarmon sat on the bed, waiting for Tailmon to come from the bathroom with the answer. After waiting for a few minutes, she came out holding the tester in her hand and tried to hide a big smile. With her even trying to hide a smile gave it all away. Wizarmon grinned at her.

"So it's positive right?" He said, opening his arms so that she could sit on his lap comfortably.

Tailmon nodded, "Yeah! After so many weeks of trying I'm finally pregnant!"

Wizarmon smiled at her, then looked at the tester in her hand and took it from her. He squinted his eyes, bringing it closer to his face.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing just…well just incase I think we should go to a doctor about it. I was told that sometimes home pregnancy tests aren't always right."

Tailmon tiled her head to the side, "Really? Alright how about when you get back from work today we go?"

Wizarmon smiled at her, wrapping his arms round her waist as she put her arms around his neck. Their foreheads met, they kept their eyes closed but smiled at each other.

"Alright," Wizarmon said then gestured for her to get off so he could get ready for work.

--.--

Once Wizarmon left for work, Tailmon sat alone in the dinning room. She sighed, looked down at her breakfast that she didn't even touch. Knowing that she wouldn't anyway, she took her and Wizarmon's plate and put them into the kitchen. She didn't want to bother with cleaning them, so she went into the living room and plopped onto the couch. She reached over on the couch, finding the remote and turned on the T.V. She flipped through the channels, but found nothing interesting so she turned it off and set the remote back where it was. She put her hands on her lap and sighed, staring at her reflection in the black T.V. screen. She then began doing something she always did when alone and troubled, debate with herself.

_I want to know so bad right now if I really am pregnant or not! But I promised Wizarmon we would go together. But I have nothing to do, and I just can't wait till 6! Wait; is the hospital even open then? What if it isn't? Then I'd have to wait a whole another day to find out! I can't wait that long! That's it…I'll just have to go alone and tell Wizarmon about it later. I'll apologize, and I'm sure he'd understand._

She then nodded to herself, got up, slipped her shoes on and left. Being that she couldn't drive and didn't even have a car with her anyway, Tailmon was stuck walking. It wasn't that bad, she found it as good exercise and time to get plenty of fresh air. Even though the hospital was rather far from home, she knew that she had left at a good time to be able to catch the bus that came by in town. She just had to get to town, and that didn't take a while. All she had to do was get through her neighborhood, and a few others, then through a large park, and eventually it led to the town. The bus stop was actually at the edge of where the park ended and the town began. As she walked through the neighborhood, she saw some neighborhood kids out playing. They called her name and she waved at them, but kept walking. One of them ran up to her with a daisy in her hand.

"Here, Nobuyuki-san I picked this for you when I saw you come outside," said the young girl, holding the flower up.

Tailmon's tail twitched, she took it from the girl and looked at it, then back down at the girl smiling up at her. She returned the smile, thanked her and continued to the bus stop. As she walked toward the park, a funny feeling ran through her. The way the child looked at her, just having the child around her made her feel…guilty for some reason. Tailmon looked down at her stomach and placed a hand on it. She frowned.

_I just can't decide what I will do with you._

She was then shoved over by a father and his son, the father was teaching his son how to ride a bike. He had to hold onto the handle bars as he ran along with his son on the bike. The sidewalk was small and with her not paying attention the man had no choice but to shove her over. The path was slightly going down hill, so he had no time to scream her name. The man looked over his shoulder after shoving her over, apologized and then continued on with his son. Tailmon's ears fell as she watched them carefully hearing the boy tell his dad to go faster or else he would go without him. Tailmon shook her head, and continued to walk on.

As she walked, families together continued to haunt her. Tailmon wanted to shut her ears and close her eyes, hoping for them to all go away so that she wouldn't continue to feel guilty. Then a voice came in her head.

_Well duh, don't kill your child then idiot._

Without thinking, Tailmon responded and out loud too. "Shut up!"

_Oh, roar goes the "tigeress". The pregnant one that wants to _kill _her baby for a selfish reason._

"It's not selfish! I'm doing it for Hikari too!"

_Suuuure, you know Hikari wouldn't mind. _

"You don't even know her!"

_Of course I do, I'm the voice in YOUR head idiot._

Tailmon growled, and then decided to ignore the voice. She looked around, seeing people staring at her. She grinned sheepishly, chuckled and then looked over to see not far off the bus started to come. She cursed and ran as fast as she could. Luckily, she managed to catch it before it left.

--.--

There was one more stop till the bus stopped at the hospital. But the bus was full, and an about 6 month pregnant woman came on. Tailmon saw that no one would move for her to sit, so she got up and offered her seat for her.

"Thank you, thank you very much," the woman said, sitting down. Once she was sitting, she sighed and rubbed her stomach. Tailmon glared down at her, wanting to moan from her luck that day. Everything had to do with families and babies! The woman looked up at her and smiled, "You seem rather anxious."

"I'm sorry?" Tailmon said, noticing that she just talked to her.

"Well I'm just guessing on this one, but you're acting the same way I did when I found out I was pregnant. Are you…?"

"Yeah…I am, at least I think I am," Tailmon said, eyes a little wide, "But how-?"

"Like I said, you're acting the same way. You feel unsure about keeping it huh?"

"Ah…yeah, I mean the child is planned but…" her voice trailed off and she averted her eyes, feeling slightly ashamed to talk like that around a pregnant woman.

The woman smiled at her, "It's hard to decide but trust me, it all works out good in the end. Actually, I'm carrying my third. I had my first when I was in high school. Yeah, I was one of those irresponsible kids. But even so, with hard school work and my boyfriend that impregnated me broke up with me, I still chose to keep my child. I never got to getting to college, but I'm happy as a stay at home mom."

Tailmon stared down at the woman, amazed at how she could manage so much. It made her feel stupid for how she was acting. Suddenly the bus came to a stop, in front of the hospital.

"Ah, there's my stop," both Tailmon and the woman said. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I should've known, you want to be a hundred percent sure with the doctors huh?" The woman asked.

Tailmon nodded, offering a hand to help her up. The woman took the offer and then both left.

They sat next to each other after getting a number to meet with their doctors, even if the hospital was pretty empty of patients. Tailmon looked around, seeing no other families and pregnant women, and sighed a sigh of relief. The woman looked over at her and smiled, then her number was called and the woman gave her a quick pat on the back, wished her good luck and left. Tailmon smiled at her, watched her carefully as she left. Then returned her gaze to where it was before…the floor.

Soon her number was called, but she got up slowly, headed to the room she had to and stood in front of it for a while. She clenched her fists to stay determined, nodded to herself and opened the door. The doctor was sitting at his desk, head resting on a hand and gaze at paper work, but once he heard the door open her looked up at her and smiled.

"Ah…Nobuyuki, Aimi…right?" he said, standing up and holding his hand open for a hand shake.

Tailmon nodded, shaking his hand and then took a seat in front of his desk.

"Alright, so you think your pregnant right?"

Tailmon nodded again. The man smiled at her, most women were like that when they came to him for pregnancy tests. They always were too nervous to open their mouths.

"Okay, well first fill out some of this paper work," he said, handing her a clip board with papers on it and a pen, then he handed her a little cup, "Then give me a urine test and I'll have the answer for you."

Tailmon nodded and signed the things, took the cup and went into a privacy room that was attached to that room.

--.--

Tailmon had to wait outside of the room for a bit, there were chairs for her to sit in, and fiddled with her thumbs. She moved her legs a bit nervously and sometimes looked up at the clock. Even though she had only been waiting for about three minutes it felt like hours. Finally the man stepped out and told her to come in.

"Sorry, Nobuyuki-san it's a false, must've been a bad tester you took at home. Next time try a better brand than the one you mentioned," the man said. Tailmon had to write the brand she used when she signed the sheet of paper.

Her ears and tails fell, along with her head and shoulders. The doctor put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, just keep trying. If you want to, you can send your husband here. He could have slow semen, sometimes that happens so we have ways to speed it up," the doctor said, chuckling at his last statement.

Tailmon nodded slowly, trying to prevent from tears coming to her eyes. The doctor continued to smile at her, patted her shoulder again and let her go.

Tailmon met the pregnant woman from before outside, she was sitting in the waiting room again.

"Oh, what're you…" Tailmon started. The woman looked at her and smiled.

"Just waiting for results, I have to it's stupid, I just wanted to see how my baby was looking today, and got an ultrasound test…or something like that. I never know. That's what happens when you have to take care of a child at school and miss college," the woman said, chuckling to herself, "So, it's still positive right?"

Tailmon had lightened up, but she became gloomy again and her head fell, she shook her head.  
"Oh," the woman said, getting up slowly and walked to her, "I'm sorry. Well that happens, you just have to keep trying."

Tailmon smiled and nodded. The woman did as the doctor did, gave her a good pat on the shoulder. Once she was cheered up again, she bid the woman a goodbye and left. Before she left, the woman gave Tailmon her phone number so that they could talk some time. Tailmon made a mental note to call her once she _was_ pregnant.

--.--

The whole ride home on the bus, Tailmon kept her eyes out the window but her mind stayed on one subject. Wizarmon, she couldn't wait to get home and till he got home. After all the bad news, all she wanted was to be in his arms and feel his comfort. Then, of course, she wanted to continue and try. She smiled at herself at the thought of him. And once she got home, she began to prepare a romantic night for them.


	13. Drunken Wizzie!

As much as he _hated_ to tell his partners about personal things, Wizarmon couldn't keep the excitement in. Once it was lunch break, Wizarmon broke the news to Ryouichi and Hideaki.

"Oh my Akio is a daddy now!" Ryouichi said, hugging him.

Hideaki was a bit unsure, "Are you sure, sure though? I mean, sometimes they can be wro-"

"I know, we're going to double check once I get off from work," Wizarmon said through the depths of Ryouichi's arms and arm pits. He was too happy at the moment to complain of the smell.

"Ah come on Akio! You _have_ to drink with us tonight to celebrate!" Ryouichi said, hugging him even more and now almost crushing him.

Wizarmon would've responded, but was too busy trying to breathe.

Hideaki sighed, "Ryouichi…let him go before you kill him."

Ryouichi let go and Wizarmon fell onto the table, he got up and recovered then turned his attention to them again.

"Sorry, but I made a promise to Aimi," he said, actually not almost about to call her by her Digimon name.

"Pleaaaase!" Ryouichi said, and Hideaki even gave him a pleasing look.

"Guys…" Wizarmon said, trying to resist the puppy eyes look they were giving them.

Ryouichi even got on his hands and knees and begged. Eventually Wizarmon had no choice to give in because Ryouichi was beginning to make a scene.

_Besides…I doubt the hospital will be open once I get home on normal time. Luckily I get off early tomorrow. I love Wednesdays. She would understand anyway, but just in case I should call._

He then excused himself and called home. But there was no answer.

"Hm…must've gone out," he said, looking at his self phone after leaving a message and shrugged. He shut it and went back to his partners.

He did call when she was out, when she was out going to the hospital. And Wizarmon's phone went dead after that, so Tailmon didn't get the chance to call him back. Even though she noticed that he had called too late, he and his partners left early to the bar. Since they had finished a case, and yet again had no others. Even though they offered to help other detectives, they didn't take the offer. At Wizarmon's work, the different detectives went in competition on who can finish cases the fastest. Not only that Wizarmon had the power to read minds still, Ryouichi and Hideaki were really good with evidence. So Wizarmon, Ryouichi and Hideaki made the perfect team.

--.--

"Hey…Akio, we know how much you don't like to drink but…this is such a big thing! You should at least drink a little," Ryouichi said, calmly and smiled at him kindly.

He and Hideaki had decided that if they were going to celebrate, the made sure he did too.

"Sorry, but I just don-"

"Please…Akio-kun," Hideaki even said.  
Wizarmon stared at them, he could see that they were both really serious. Usually they said things like that if they were drunk, but they both only had one glass so far.

He sighed, "I guess I have no choice. Damn you two and your pleading eyes."

Hideaki and Ryouichi grinned.

"Here, how about this. We mix it with your tea, it tastes rather good actually. I've tried it before," Hideaki said.

Wizarmon shrugged, it didn't matter alcohol was alcohol to him. Even if it was just a little. Hideaki ordered his drink, even though the bartender was annoyed at the special order.

Wizarmon stared down at the cup nervously, it seemed like harmless ice tea but it wasn't.

"Just drink it already, Akio! You're making me anxious!" Ryouichi said.

Wizarmon took a deep sigh, and brought the cup to his lips.

--.--

Hideaki and Ryouichi stared horrified at the man before them. After the cup of ice tea, he admitted it tasted good and asked for another. They thought, hell it was ok. But even in that second cup, Wizarmon wasn't the man he usually was. Soon he started to rant about women, although the two agreed much. But what started to surprise them was he began to tell them his private things.

Wizarmon leaned against Ryouichi and grinned at him, whispered something to his ear and it was obviously naughty.

"Akio! I don't want to know _that_!" Ryouichi said, pushing him over a bit.

Wizarmon laughed at him and took another sip from the third drink that night. Although soon it went from less and less ice tea to eventually the actual thing.

Ryouichi looked down at his second drink and sighed, "Hideaki, you know we can't drink anymore."  
"Why?" Hideaki said, actually being a bit dumbfounded.

"Wow and I thought you were the smart one! He's our designated driver!" Ryouichi said, pointing at Wizarmon who was pointing and laughing at a picture in the room. It was the usual still life picture of fruit.

Hideaki raised an eyebrow, "Akio-kun…what's so funny about the fruit."

"Look at the shape of the banana!" He said, laughing even more and pounded at the table.

Ryouichi and Hideaki exchanged looks and sighed. They went back to what they were talking about.

"Anyway, we have to be able to get him home."

"But Ryouichi, we drank already. We can't drive then."

Ryouichi eyes widened, "Crap."

He then heard a thunk behind him and both he and Hideaki turned their attention to Wizarmon. He was suddenly passed out at the table.

"Um…" Ryouichi said and poked him, "Wow that was quick."  
Hideaki nodded. But then a song from the jukebox came on and Wizarmon immediately shot up screaming on the top of his lungs, "I love this song!"

Ryouichi and Hideaki both almost jumped out of their skins, and they were so surprised it took them a while to notice Wizarmon left his seat and headed over to an empty table.

"Uh…what is he doing?" Ryouichi said, watching as Wizarmon made a sad attempt at getting on to the table.  
"I…don't know…" Hideaki said, but felt slightly amused. Wizarmon stepped back and then leapt onto the table, only to cause it to fall over along with him.

"Owie! The table hurt me guys!" Wizarmon said, sitting up.  
Hideaki and Ryouichi got up and stood the table back up, apologizing to the bartender and decided they probably should get going. Ryouichi helped Wizarmon up, and Wizarmon grinned at him.

Hideaki sighed once the table was set, "What _were_ you trying to do Akio-kun?"

"I just wanted to dance!" He said, looking over at Hideaki with a frown.

Ryouichi smacked his forehead and Hideaki shook his head and sighed, "Akio-kun…you don't dance on the table."

Wizarmon stuck his tongue at him then turned his attention at Ryouichi. Ryouichi looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Why're you looking at me like that? Stop it…it makes me feel gay!"

Wizarmon slumped against Ryouichi, "You're my best frieeeend!"

Ryouichi wanted to smile but saw that he still hung onto him, "Dude…get off!"

"Um…Ryouichi he's passed out again," Hideaki said.

Ryouichi growled.

--.--

Of course, it being that none of them could drive Hideaki and Ryouichi had no choice but to walk him allll the way home. And his house was the farthest from the bar. Wizarmon didn't stay unconscious for long, he had woken up when they began to walk and started to move about.

"Hey, hey…look at that lamp post…it's all…blinky," Wizarmon said, eyes blinking with the light.

"That's because the light is about to go out, now don't slow down," Hideaki said, moving his partner's arm over his shoulder a bit more.

Wizarmon grinned, "Where are we going?"

"We're taking you home, Wizarmon," Ryouichi said. Wizarmon suddenly stopped, causing the two to almost fall over. They let go of him and he sat down with his arms crossed.  
"I don't wanna!"

"Wizarmon don't be difficult!" Ryouichi yelled.

"Let me handle this…" Hideaki said, putting a hand on Ryouichi's shoulder then walked over to Wizarmon and knelt down in front of him.

"Akio-kun, don't you want to see Aimi-san?"

Wizarmon looked up at Hideaki, "Kitty?"

Hideaki sweat dropped and looked over at Ryouichi, Ryouichi was shaking his head in his hand.

Hideaki turned his attention back at Wizarmon, "Uh…yeah…to kitty."

Wizarmon grinned and got up quickly, "To the kitty!"

He almost fell backwards, but was caught by his partners and then had him hoisted over their shoulders again.

Wizarmon looked over at Ryouichi and started to laugh.

"Agh! What's so funny NOW!?" Ryouichi said.

Wizarmon grinned at him again, then hit his ponytail. It bopped up and down, causing more laughs from Wizarmon.

Hideaki laughed too, "I agree with you Akio-kun! His hair is funny!"

"Hey! Look who's talking mister bowl-cut! And Akio you have no room to talk either, men don't have long hair like yours! You should cut it. Now STOP MESSING WITH MY HAIR!"

Wizarmon laughed again, "Hehe you maaaaad."

Hideaki laughed as Wizarmon continued to play with Ryouichi's hair and had growls come from Ryouichi.

--.--

Tailmon looked at the clock, then back down at the dinning room table. She had everything set, but Wizarmon hadn't come home yet. She sighed. _Should've known, his stupid partners probably had him go drinking with them. It seemed like that's what Wizarmon's message said anyway, but there was too much noise in the background. Or…it was his phone, he needs a new one. It's crappy, even if it's a flip phone. _

She sighed and moved her hand, but accidentally moved it too fast and moved it in the wrong direction. A glass cup that she had out fell over on the floor. She cursed and went into the kitchen. Once she had the broom in her hand, she looked out the window and saw three figures in the distance. One of them was speaking really loudly and obnoxiously, she shook her head and sighed, "Stupid drunks."

She went over to sweep up the glass till there was a sudden knock on the door. She looked at the door and felt suspicious. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice say "knock, knock!" rather loudly.

Wizarmon was slumped against the door, both Ryouichi and Hideaki weren't sure if Tailmon would notice or not that he was drunk. Although it _was_ pretty obvious. Once she opened the door, Wizarmon almost fell on top of her, but caught his balance and looked down at her grinning, "Kitty!" He then hugged her, but suddenly his eye caught the broom in her hand, "Horsy!"  
Wizarmon snatched the broom from the confused Tailmon and went into the house riding it. Tailmon looked at her empty hand first, then looked over at Ryouichi and Hideaki who stood before her. She was about to growl, but Wizarmon suddenly grabbed her, pushing her against the wall and grinned at her. He had already grown tired of the "horse" broom and found his next target of fun. Tailmon had planned for a romantic night for the two, and was dressed in a loose, spaghetti strapped tank top, but she didn't know he'd act the way he was around the others. He started to move one of her straps down, but she moved it back, muttering a "stop it" and "not in front of them". She even began to blush, he was much more aggressive than usual. Ryouichi and Hideaki would've left, knowing if they stayed Tailmon would find out and scold at them, but they couldn't help but watch their completely different partner. Wizarmon sometimes would try to touch Tailmon in certain places, but she would smack his hand before he could. Suddenly Ryouichi sneezed, grabbing Wizarmon's attention.

"Heeey guys! What are you doing here?" He said, walking over to them. He stood at the doorway, and before Ryouichi or Hideaki could say anything he saw the door. He stepped back and closed the door saying "Bye guys!"

Hideaki and Ryouichi stood, staring at the door. The looked at each other and were about to shrug their shoulders till the door opened again.

"Hey guys!" Wizarmon said, smiling at them.

Hideaki opened his mouth, but Wizarmon then closed the door again, saying "bye guys" once again.  
"What the…?" Ryouichi said.

Wizarmon opened the door again, and was about to close it once more but Tailmon stopped him.

"Alright that's enough!" She said, and handed him the broom, "Go play with horsy!"

Wizarmon took the broom from her happily, "Horsyyyy!"

Tailmon sighed once seeing he was occupied, and then turned her attention to the two. She crossed her arms and put her ears back.

"Ok, what'd you two do? Why does he smell like alcohol?" She said, foot tapping.

"Umm…" Ryouichi and Hideaki said, looking at each other. They then started to run off, Hideaki turned and said goodbye to Wizarmon.

"Bye Hideaki! You're my best friend!" Wizarmon yelled back from the house.

Ryouichi took a sudden halt, "Heeeey! I thought _I_ was your best friend!"

Hideaki grabbed Ryouichi by the arm and pulled him along, "Don't stop now idiot!"

Ryouichi saw Tailmon coming out from the doorway toward them. He swore and the two picked up their speed.

Tailmon gave up and decided not to chase after them, right now she had to deal with a drunken Wizarmon. She sighed, leaning against the door and looked around for Wizarmon. She couldn't find him anywhere. She bit the bottom of her lip, with him so clumsy he could've stepped in the glass. She walked around corner and saw Wizarmon knelt down, looking at the glasses.

"………Wizarmon what're you doing!?"

He turned around and grinned at her, "There's poky stuffs on the ground!"

"Get away from it before it does poke you!" Tailmon said, grabbing him and pulling him away from it.

Wizarmon looked down at her and grinned, he began to talk less stupid and retarded and became passionate, "You're so beautiful tonight."

He pushed her against a wall again, this time pressing his lips against hers, and so hard that her head was pressed against the wall.

_Oh I'm loving this…he's a passionate drunk!_ She thought to herself, moaning in the kiss. Once he stopped, he looked at Tailmon with a grin, "Come on…let's go make some babies!"

"Huh…" Tailmon started, but Wizarmon pulled her up the stairs. As she was pulled up the stairs, she began to wonder if he knew that she wasn't actually pregnant. She shook her head _no…he must've forgotten about this morning._

She giggled as he pulled her into the room, threw her onto the bed and began what she had planned for the night.

--.--

Almost after an hour of their fun, Wizarmon was slowly becoming lucid again. And that meant, some of the alcohol was ready to make its way back. Of course, his body disagreed with it, and it was time for his punishment. Tailmon looked up at him for a second, seeing he gave a weird expression, and she suddenly noticed his arms were about to give in. But it wasn't that that caused her eyes to widen.

"I know that look, don't you dare!" She said, taking both of her hands and covering his mouth. She then kept one hand over his mouth, and then used the other to take him by the arm and drag him to the bathroom.

"Get sick in there, not on me!" She said, literally throwing him at the toilet, and just in time too.

She sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "Guess it's ended now. Better get dressed."

She then went back into the bedroom, ignoring the sound of constant vomiting, and pulled out her night clothes. Once she was clothed she went back into the bathroom to find him passed out at the toilet. She bent over to lift him up, but he was heavy. So she gave up, grabbed a blanket and pillow. She put the pillow under his head and covered him in the blanket. She glanced into the toilet quickly and grimaced, flushed it and turned off the light. Before turning off the light she glanced over at the sleeping drunk and smiled at him.

"Good night Wizarmon…thank you," she said, and switched off the light.


	14. Hungover

_Alright who or what stepped on my head? And why does it smell like…ugh don't even want to describe it. Its cold too, is…is this the tub that I'm touching?_ Wizarmon reached up, using the edge of the tub to hoist him up. His head pounded, he groaned and fell back into the pillow. His eyes hurt too, even though the morning light wasn't as bright, it was bright enough for him. Wizarmon rubbed his temple a bit before deciding to sit up, but before he could do that someone suddenly came into the room.  
"Move it!" She said quickly, pushing him over and causing him to bump into the tub. The hard, cold tub plus a killer head ache did not mix. Neither did the sudden noise of the one who pushed him over vomiting.

"Tailmon?" He said, finally realizing it was her that pushed him over. He blinked, trying to adjust to the light and crawled over to her. He rubbed her back and looked at her sympathetically.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Tailmon wiped her mouth off and looked at him, "Yeah, I feel dandy."

Wizarmon sighed at her sarcasm, but then flinched as he remembered the pain of his headache.

Tailmon smirked, "Ah, so here's the results."

Wizarmon looked at her with squinted eyes, keeping a hand to his forehead, "What?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what…ugh what happened yesterday? And…" he looked down, "Why am I naked in the bathroom?"

Tailmon laughed, and helped him stand up, "Come on, why don't you lie down and I'll refresh your memory."

--.--

Tailmon came in with a cup of water and aspirin in her hand. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"Here," she said, giving him the aspirin and water.

He took the medicine and sighed, rubbing his temple again then spoke, "So…what did happen last night? The last I remember was finding out your pregnant."

Tailmon bit her bottom lip, "Ah…about that I- ah never mind. Well anyway, it turns out you must've told your partners or they some how found out, so they took you drinking. I guess they managed to convince you so…yeah. You're one of those guys who don't take alcohol well. It was kind of funny too and," Tailmon cleared her throat and blushed a bit, "you did absolutely perfect last night."

Wizarmon stared at her, blushing but was mostly surprised that _he_ actually drank.

Tailmon laughed, "And apparently, your body doesn't take too kindly to the alcohol so you get horrible hangovers too."

Wizarmon moaned, bringing his hand up to his whole face, "I'm so dizzy, and my head and eyes hurt. I also feel a little hot and sweaty."

Tailmon blinked, reached forward and felt his forehead and cheeks, "You do seem a bit warm. I probably should have dressed you when you passed out last night. I also forgot to close the bathroom window. It gets so cold at night! I'm sorry, I guess I got you a little cold too." Tailmon kissed him on the forehead and he smiled at her.

"No worries, that makes me feel all better already."

Tailmon smiled back at him, stood up and covered him up with the blanket.  
"Well, you get some rest. I'm calling you in sick again," she said, and left.

--.--

Ryouichi hung up the phone and turned to Hideaki with teary eyes, "Hideaki…we're horrible partners."

Hideaki had his back turned to Ryouichi, busy looking at paperwork, and didn't even bother looking back. He knew this was going to happen anyway.

"Well that's what happens when a first timer drinks for the first time, Ryouichi, you suggested the drinking to him anyway," Hideaki said, calmly and flipped a page of a book near the papers.

Ryouichi huffed and put his hands on his hips, "Excuse me! But _you_ also wanted him to drink! You even suggested the tea and alcohol mix!"

Hideaki froze, he knew Ryouichi was right. Hideaki looked over at Ryouichi from the corner of his eye, and sighed, "Well I figured it wouldn't affect him so much. I didn't know he's the kind of guy that gets affected so easily."

With that Hideaki turned his attention back to the book and paperwork. Ryouichi didn't bother with arguing with him, and sat down in front of a computer with information on their current case.

After a bit of silence, with occasional sounds from the mouse and keyboard and the papers of the paperwork and book, Hideaki spoke.

"So, we going to visit him again?"

"Yeah…" Ryouichi said plainly.

"Hm…" Hideaki said, as if saying "ok, fine with me".

--.--

Tailmon figured the medicine she gave Wizarmon would also help with the little fever he had. But she thought maybe getting a nice cool rag would make the headache and everything feel better. She carried a bowl of cold water up to their bedroom with a rag in the other hand. Once she got in the room she smiled brightly. He was sleeping peacefully, to her relief, and the sun was shining down on him from the window across the room. It made him almost seem angelic. She sighed a little bit, for she kept a lot of her breath in while looking at her wonderful husband, and placed the bowl on his nightstand. She dipped the rag into the water, squeezed it so it wasn't dripping wet anymore, and gently placed it on her husband's forehead. Once that was done she sat and stared at him with a smile. After a bit of sitting, she got up and opened a window. Not for him that much, but for her. She felt a little hot and dizzy herself. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had been feeling quit peculiar lately.

_I'm not pregnant, so why have I been feeling so sick to my stomach? I can't have food poisoning or anything…I check the labels of the food before I cook them. I don't think I have a stomach virus either, because I'm not getting sick as much. And the funny thing, is I have been in the morning. But I'm not pregnant so what the fu-_

Tailmon paused and her eyes widened.

_What if…he…_

She paused again and looked over at the sleeping Wizarmon.

_What if, he actually got me pregnant LAST NIGHT! _

She blushed for a moment and shook her head, looking out the window.

_We've tried so many times it's not funny, why would it suddenly work now? Well, I guess that's just how it is eh? But the doctor said he could have slow semen. Maybe not…maybe…he's a bit shy. _

"Shy?"

Tailmon turned her attention to Wizarmon quickly, seeing him sitting up and catching the falling rag that was on his forehead. He looked at it curiously and flinched, for the sun was shining right in his face. Tailmon noticed and went to the window, closing the curtains.

"Thanks," Wizarmon said with a smile.

Tailmon returned it, but quickly gave a slightly irritated look, "You've been reading my mind, huh?"

Wizarmon grinned and put his hand up, "Guilty."

Tailmon sighed, shaking her head and went over to sit by him, "How much did you read?"

"Only the part about me having 'slow semen' and being shy. But…Tailmon why did you mention a doctor?"

Tailmon frowned, averting her eyes for a second and looked back at him, "Sorry Wizarmon, I have to confess. I went to the doctors yesterday."

"Without me…but Tailmon I thought-…why?"

"I'm sorry," she said, leaning forward and putting her hand over the hand that he was using to hoist him up, "I was nervous and anxious about being pregnant I couldn't wait till you got back. So I went but…"

Wizarmon noticed her look down with a devastated look, "It's negative huh?"

She nodded with her lip trembling.

Wizarmon sighed, saying her name and took her into an embrace, "I'm sorry."

Tailmon put her arms around him, letting a few tears fall and lied her head comfortably on his shoulder, "No, don't apologize. It's not your fault."

Wizarmon didn't say anything, he just stayed as he was and so did she. He began to run his hand through her hair, noticing how weird it was that it curved out in the back. Tailmon played with his hair too, making a little braid in it. Finally after doing a little hair make-over with each others' hair they broke apart. But they kept their hands joined, with their heads down.

Suddenly Wizarmon realized something and looked at up at her, "But Tailmon, you got sick this morning."

Tailmon looked up at him too, "Yeah you're right…I've been wondering why."

Wizarmon shrugged, "Who knows, maybe you're just sick."

Tailmon shrugged also, mumbling, "Yeah…maybe."

They stayed quiet for a bit, till Wizarmon got tired again and went back to sleep. Tailmon went downstairs and watched some T.V. since she had nothing else to do.

--.--

Later, Tailmon went back up to check on him. He appeared asleep, but this time not peacefully. It wasn't the fever, it was actually gone now, but it seemed the migraine came back. He tossed and turned a bit, and she could tell he wasn't asleep but trying to get to sleep. Once Tailmon was near the bed, he could feel her presence. So with a hand to his forehead he, clutching the rag on his forehead, he looked up at her, "Tailmon…you're part cat, correct."

Tailmon tilted her head to the side, "Uh…yeah."

"Ok then do me a huge favor," he said and pointed at the window, "Kill that damn bird out there! It's giving me a hea-…worse of a headache!"

Tailmon laughed, walked over to the window and closed it. The chirping was now low enough that no one would hear it, "There…better?"

Wizarmon sighed, slipping back comfortably into the covers and closed his eyes.

"I guess I'll go get you some more pain killers, the ones I gave you earlier must've worn off," Tailmon said, heading toward the door.

Half way there, Wizarmon's eyes shot open and he sat up.

"Tailmon…bar up the entrance door or something before you do that!"

Tailmon looked over at him as if he were mad, "What're you talking about!?"

"I can sense it…he's coming! They're coming!"  
"He…they…?" Tailmon said with an eyebrow raised, then finally she realized it, "…they…crap!"

She ran out their bedroom door and down towards the entrance. Right before she was going to grab a chair to put in front of it there was a knock.

_Crap…uh…maybe if I pretend I'm not here they'll go away!_

"Aimi-san, we know you're in there. Because Akio-kun's car is there and if he's there then you most definitely have to be there," came the smart alec-like voice from outside.

Tailmon sweated a bit, but gave up and went to the door. She opened it and sighed in looking at the faces of an idiot and a smart ass.

"What're you to doing here?" She said, with her eyes shut and tapping her foot impatiently.

Unexpectedly Tailmon felt a smell of flowers being pushed into her face, oh…it was flowers.

"Oh, and Ryouichi brought flowers again…that idiot," Hideaki said, and without looking Tailmon could tell he was pushing his glasses closer to his face again. All geeks tended to do things like that after making a good point, but at the wrong time.

Tailmon finally opened her eyes and pushed the flowers out of her face, "Why do you two always have to come at the wrong time!"

She growled but then looked down at the flowers with a smile, "Wow these are beautiful!"

Hideaki and Ryouichi looked at each other, then back at Tailmon.

"Uh…Aimi weren't you just about to scold us?" Ryouichi said, seeing that his hands were empty of the bouquet and were in the hands of the digi-cat woman.

Tailmon looked at them after having sniffed every different type of flower in the bouquet, "Oh…yeah…go away." She moved her hand and said it calmly.

Hideaki and Ryouichi exchanged confused glances again, then turned their attention to her again.

"Aimi…can we just come in? We just want to see how Akio is, then we'll go. It's not like we're going to stay here for a whole day and night again like with that ghost woman," Ryouichi said.

Tailmon sighed, "Fine, fine." She then moved aside and let them in.

Ryouichi grinned moving inside with a march, "Gotta go see the daddeh!"

"Uh, wait Ryouichi come back I have to tell you guys something," she said and had them stop and turn their attention to her.

"I'm not pregnant. When you were off getting him drunk I figured out that I wasn't by a doctor. I know, I should've checked with him and I didn't keep a promise but I just was so curious. So yeah, don't bring it up," she said.

Hideaki and Ryouichi frowned, both apologizing.  
Tailmon growled, "I don't know what's with everyone and always apologizing. Now, don't you two go up there until I give him his medicine."

"Nah, he'll be able to manage," Ryouichi said, waving his hand and had a "cool" look on his face.  
"What did I say!?" Tailmon said, growling under her breath and had her fists clenched.

"Yeah, yeah I know what you said. And I said he'd manage," Ryouichi said with his hands on his hips this time.

Tailmon ears were way back now, she went over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and threw him against the wall looking at him in the face real closely, "What did I say!"

"Uh…d-don't go up there until you g-give him the medicine?" Ryouichi said, and chuckled nervously in seeing that she calmed a bit. Once Tailmon let him go, she smiled at him and nodded then headed to their downstairs bathroom cabinet with the meds in it.

"Sheesh…" Ryouichi said, rubbing his neck because the fabric of his shirt was tight against it, "Is she really that sure that she's not pregnant? She sure has the mood swings of one."

Hideaki shrugged at Ryouichi, and the two waited patiently for Tailmon to allow them to go see their partner.

--.--

After visiting for a little, Tailmon kicked them out, literally, and was happy to finally be alone with her husband. She cooked a nice dinner, and by the time they were finished eating Wizarmon felt all better.

"Welll," Tailmon said, grinning at her husband, "I had plans yesterday when I found out the bad news, you know…to see if we would get lucky. And guess what?"

"What?" Wizarmon said, whipping some of the food from his lips with a napkin.

"The dinner was what I planned on making. Well…made, I just heat it up."   
"Reaaally," Wizarmon said with a smirk, "So what's next then?"

Tailmon smiled at him, "A bath. You know the kinds with bubbles and roses and such. Maybe a little wine…ah well not for you."

Wizarmon laughed, then smiled back at her, "Let's go take one then."

Tailmon giggled and got up; Wizarmon got up with her and chased her up the stairs.


	15. Finally! Positive results!

A few days after that day, Tailmon slowly became frustrated. She was really confused; she began to feel a bit sicker every day and started to have weird food cravings. She still refused to even try another test, too afraid to be disappointed again, till she finally noticed…she was "late".

"Late?" Wizarmon asked, turning his attention from his breakfast one Wednesday morning.

Tailmon nodded, "You…do get what I mean…right?"

Wizarmon didn't say anything, shrugged and messed with the eggs on his plate with his fork.

Tailmon laughed, "You don't eh? All I'm saying is…I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant this time."

Wizarmon looked up at her quickly, "Really?!" he saw her nodding quickly, having a big smile on her face and he stood up quickly, "That's great! Oh it's even more great because today I get off work early! So I'll be home around four."

"Good, and you will NOT go to the bar, not ever again. I forbid you," she said, arms crossed.

Wizarmon laughed, but he saw that her expression didn't change; he cleared his throat and sat back down, "You're serious…eh?"

Tailmon nodded, still with her arms crossed and had the same expression. Wizarmon shrugged, "Good, now I have an excuse that I don't have to go with them. Those two," he sighed, shaking his head, "They always have some way to convince me to do anything."

Tailmon couldn't help but smile, she got up and went over to him, putting her arms around him as usual, it was her favorite thing to do every morning when they got into a big discussion.

He heard her breathing in his ear as she lied her head against his and heard her say, not whisper, silently, "But they're good friends."

Wizarmon smiled, replying in the same quiet voice, "Yeah."

They stayed as they were, silently, for a bit, till Tailmon looked up at the clock and saw it was almost time for him to get going. She unwrapped her arms and he turned to her.

"Well, guess you should get ready. I'll be able to wait patiently this time," she said, smiling down at him.  
He smiled back and nodded, ate a bit more then left.

This time, Tailmon had more time to think about her decision on what to do with their child. She didn't clean up, she didn't turn on the T.V., she just sat on the couch and sat thinking for almost the whole time he was gone. After the first time she thought she was pregnant, when she walked and road the bus to the hospital she began to really, really think about it.

_A lot of times, I think about Hikari. I know how much she must miss me, but she's got the others. And then I know she would understand if she were under my situation. She would probably even smack me if she knew I was thinking of her over my own child. Heh, Hikari was always the most understanding of them all. But…I have no idea what it's even like to take care for a child. I may know a little, but I can tell it's all going to be difficult. It's actually scary when I think about it! It's been almost half a year now, and Wizarmon and I are already having a kid. It's going by too fast! _ She began to fiddle with her thumbs and kept her bottom lip firm under her top jaw. _Wouldn't that be weird? Nah…some people even have kids before they get married, or even get married because they're going to have kids! Ah…but still, if I do keep the kid, Wizarmon and I will just have to stay as half humans. Unless…that stupid scientist has a way to make our child a full Digimon; hm…wouldn't it still have all its Digimon DNA anyway? Hm…I wonder how he did that all, once I ever even figure out where he lives, first off, I'm asking him! And he better answer or else…_ Tailmon stopped thinking to herself, and grinned in thinking about seeing the scientist a beaten up heap on the ground. She frowned for a second. _I don't know why I should think so negative about him. Sure, he separated me from Hikari and is a complete pervert, maybe even more than Hideaki and Ryouichi, but he brought Wizarmon to me. That's probably more important than being separated from a really close friend and being talked to about…forget it. All I know, is I do need to thank him too. _ She sighed and looked around the room, now she didn't know what to talk to herself about anymore. That was until Hikari came to mind again. _It can't be THAT hard to find her…all I need to do is find a map to Odaiba, find the TV station, since that was kind of close to her apartment, and then hopefully some of my memory will come back! Wow…why didn't I think about this before!? _

Tailmon then stood up quickly, "That's right…I'll go look up a map right now!" She then went into Wizarmon's office and turned on the computer.

She was surprised to find barely any up to date maps, for Odaiba did a LOT of reconstructing thanks to the many Digimon attacks. She didn't know which roads were the right ones to lead to the TV Station or any other areas.

Tailmon sighed, turning off the computer and sitting up, "I'm not that good with researching on the internet anyway. I'll just ask Wizarmon later."

Suddenly she heard the jingling of keys, the door open, and a lovely voice say "I'm home!"

"Speak of the devil…" she said to herself, smiling as she walked out from the office.

He looked at her while setting down his briefcase, "What were you doing in there."

He didn't sound angry or anything, only curious, so Tailmon responded, "Nothing…just looking up a map of Odaiba."

"What for?"

"Well, I realized if we just get a map, go to the TV station, and then I would probably remember where Hikari lives from there."  
"Ah, that's smart…don't know why we never thought of that before," he said, laughing and walked over to her, "Ready to go?"

Tailmon looked at herself; she didn't even get to changing!

"Ah, wait I still have to get dressed, heh silly me," she said, grinning sheepishly.

Wizarmon smiled down at her, "Ok, hurry then."

Tailmon nodded and turned heel, running up the stairs. Wizarmon watched her walk up, smiling again. While she was gone for a short while, he began to wonder something.

_Tailmon sure misses Hikari-chan a lot…I wonder if…she even wants to keep the child. The scientist said that he would return us back to original form once he can find out that we can reproduce another hybrid. If so, knowing Tailmon she would want to return to normal immediately…but then what would she do with the child? _

"Ready," Tailmon said, taking him out of his thoughts.

He smiled, "Alright let's go."

--.--

"Ah Nobuyuki-san, nice to see you again; I see you've brought your husband, uh…" the same doctor from before said, looking down at a paper on a clipboard, he stood up and was ready to shake his hand once he confirmed the name, "Nobuyuki, Akio right?"

Wizarmon nodded, and took the doctor's hand once it was offered to him and shook it firmly. Once names were confirmed and hands were shaken, the three sat down and smiled at each other.

"So, came about the slow se-"

"No," Tailmon said, stopping him, knowing that if she didn't it would highly embarrass Wizarmon, "I've come for another pregnancy test."

"Really…well alright then, just fill out the sheet again and here's your cup for the urine sample," he said, handing her a clipboard with a pen attached and the sheets on it, then the cup.  
Wizarmon stared over at the cup, unsure how the whole test worked but didn't really want to know anyway.  
Tailmon sighed; annoyed that she had to fill the stupid thing out again.

"Yeah, sorry," the doctor said, recognizing the sigh, "But I've got to follow orders, we have to do it."

"Meh," Tailmon said, and filled the damn thing out anyway. Once it was filled out she got the cup and went into the separate room again.

Tailmon and Wizarmon had to yet again, sit outside while the doctor got the results. They didn't have to wait as long this time, or it didn't seem so because Tailmon wasn't alone this time. She saw the doctor poke his head out with a smile, "Come on in."

Wizarmon leaned over to Tailmon and whispered, "He's smiling…must be a good thing."

"No…he's always smiling like that," Tailmon whispered back and got up.

"Oh…" Wizarmon said, and got up following her into the room.

They sat in front of the doctor again, both sweating a bit feeling nervous and excited.

"Well, I-"

"Cut to the point already, is it positive or not?" Tailmon said, knowing he was going to say a bunch of stuff she wasn't going to understand anyway.

"Alright…" he said, smiling at them and kept quiet just to tease them.

Tailmon moved her foot up and down a bit, tail twitching and finally, the doctor answered.

"…positive!" He said, standing up with arms open.

Tailmon was waiting for him to say "Naaaah got yah!" and then start to apologize, but he didn't and still stood there with his arms open like an idiot. She glanced over at Wizarmon to see him half surprised and half ready to jump up and scream with happiness. Finally after noticing it really was a positive she too stood up and actually was screaming with happiness. Then she jumped on Wizarmon wrapping her arms around him and continuously said "I love you" and giving him kisses all over.

"Alright, alright Tailmon I get it, don't act like a hyped up dog now," he said, although had his arms wrapped around her and didn't seem to want to let go.

Tailmon stopped repeating herself and kissing and looked down at him with a grin, "I can't help it! I'm so happy!" she then laid her head on his chest and cuddled against him.

"Well," the doctor said, smiling at the two brightly and sat down, "Glad to see things finally turned out good. Here," he then handed a few sheets of paper with info listed on them over to Wizarmon, "just a few things you might want to know, and some meds and vitamins that should be taken, and that's it."

In hearing that Tailmon knew it was time to get going, so she got off Wizarmon and stood waiting for him to get up. They shook the doctor's hand, thanking him, and left.

Once they were out the door, she hung onto Wizarmon's arm as he read the papers with his free hand. He didn't read word for word, just scanned around for the important stuff. After the trip to the doctors, they went to the pharmacy for the vitamins and such. Once that was done, they went home and enjoyed the rest of the day with telling neighbors and friends of the news.

-That Saturday…morning-

Earlier than normal, Tailmon already woke up with morning sickness. She actually woke up from a nightmare, feeling hot and cold at the same time, sweating, and of course sick to her stomach. She immediately got up and went into the bathroom. After getting sick, she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing that she seemed horribly pale. She grimaced, trying not to think negative about it all and went to lie back down. Wizarmon was already awake, he always was when she returned from her morning routine of running to the toilet, and sat up looking at her with the usual worried look.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…" Tailmon said, gulping suddenly and hoped it wasn't vomit that she just swallowed.

She lied down slowly, arms shivering, and pulled the blanket up over her head. She curled up a bit, closing her eyes and trying to think positive things to make herself feel better. She felt an arm wrap around her slowly and carefully, careful not to upset her stomach, and pulled her close. She smiled, but quickly threw the blankets off and sat up, clutching her stomach. She brought a hand to her mouth and gagged, then got up and ran back into the bathroom. Wizarmon watched her with a frown, grimacing when hearing her vomiting. He heard water running, gurgling and spitting, then she returned. She rubbed her temple before sitting back down. She stared down at the floor, and moaned. _The rooms spinning…I feel hot…this isn't normal. _

She jumped when she felt a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. She looked over her shoulder to see Wizarmon sitting right behind her, looking at her sympathetically. She knew what was coming next…"are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Tailmon lied.

Wizarmon frowned, "Tailmon don't lie you weren't this bad before."

"Well it can get worse."  
"You look flushed."

"I'm fine!"

"You're actually rather hot, and you're shaking like a leaf!"

Tailmon opened her mouth, but closed it and averted her eyes. Then clutched her stomach again, and muttered," Wizarmon grab me a trash can, I can't keep getting up and down like this it's making me dizzy."

Wizarmon nodded got up and quickly grabbed a trash can, setting it by her bed side. She knelt down in front of it, getting sick in it and rubbed off bits of it from her mouth, returning to the bed and side. Wizarmon tried not to glance in the trash can, but it was almost like a reflex and he couldn't help it.

"Ugh," was all Tailmon could manage to mutter, she stared at the bed sheets this time, muttering that "this child is murdering me". She finally lied back down, and once again tried to get comfortable. Soon her stomach settled down, but that wasn't that kept her awake now. Suddenly she was coming down with a fever and the shivers, which worried both her and Wizarmon.

He caressed her face slowly, trying to calm her but she only seemed to be getting worse and worse.  
"I'll be right back," Wizarmon said, getting up but felt a hand pull him by his sleeve. He looked back down at Tailmon.  
"Don't go…please…" she said, eyes already filling up with tears.

He smiled down at her, assuring her he wouldn't take long. Once she was convinced he left and went towards the phone. He dialed Hideaki's number, hoping he would answer. He figured that since Hideaki and Ryouichi knew so much about sex, they had to know about pregnancy and such too. He recalled them saying "call us if you ever need help" when they told them about the positive results on Wednesday. Thankfully, a tired Hideaki answered.

"Hideaki, oh thank god you answered I need your help!" Wizarmon said, frantically.

On the other line, Hideaki was rubbing his eyes but when he heard the frantic voice of his partner, he already was worried, "What's wrong with Aimi?"

"How…?"

"Trust me, I doubt you'd call me like this about Ryouichi, and I don't know if you know anyone else," Hideaki said.

Wizarmon took a deep breath first then spoke again, "Alright, Tailmon either has morning sickness really bad or something's wrong. She's come down with a pretty high fever and she has the chills and won't stop shaking or vomiting…that's not normal is it?"

Hideaki was silent.

"…Hideaki?"

"No…no it's not I'd get her to a hospital," Hideaki said.

"I was thinking about that, ok …thanks," Wizarmon said and hung up quickly, then ran back up to their room.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he said, going over to the dresser, dressed then grabbed a shirt for her since it was cool outside. He put it on her, since she even seemed too weak to sit up, and picked her up. She snuggled against him, bringing her arms up around his neck and rested her eyes. He grabbed his new cell phone, which his partners bought for him as a better celebration present and grabbed a few bags incase Tailmon needed to get sick again, then left.

--.--

The thing he hated the most about hospitals, is that no matter how many less, or even if they weren't any, people were at the hospital…they still made you wait. Wizarmon let Tailmon sit in his lap she seemed to be sleeping but restlessly. He set his forehead against her head, rubbing her arm with his thumb and rocked her, then gave her a kiss on the forehead. It didn't take long, but Wizarmon did want a doctor ASAP, for them to be allowed to see a doctor.

Wizarmon lied Tailmon down on the bed in the room gently and explained her symptoms.

"Hm…very odd," the doctor said, rubbing his chin, "And you say she's pregnant right?"

"Yeah, about a week pregnant actually," Wizarmon answered.

"Ok…" the doctor muttered and examined her, doing a few "hm"s as he went along.

"Well…?" Wizarmon said as the doctor finished examining.

"I…I really don't know what to say. All I can figure is it has something to do with the pregnancy, she doesn't have any illness or disease, there's something that the body just doesn't agree with on the pregnancy."

Wizarmon furrowed his brow, "Well can you at least hypothesize what's wrong?"

"Well, since you both appear to have two different kinds of DNA, therefore different kind of chromosomes, they don't agree with each other and the body is having a hard time 'deciding' if the child should be human or Digimon. And since your body is more human than Digimon, the human chromosomes seem to be 'winning' but that doesn't mean the digital DNA will give up so easily. I just, don't know how to explain this without it seeming impossible. I'm sorry…uh but, "he said, seeing that Wizarmon looked devastated when he apologized, "But, if you can just tell me which doctor or scientist that put your digital DNA into a human, he might be able to fix it."

Wizarmon's face lit, but quickly fell, "Yeah, that's the problem…I have no idea where he lives."

The scientist rubbed his chin, then saw something blinking on Tailmon's ring, that had now been three times its original size and was around her neck.

"What's that?" the doctor asked, pointing at it.

"Her tail ri-that's it! The scientist said he putting a tracking device in her ring! He probably knows that we're at the hospital now, maybe you guys can contact him through it…right?"

The doctor nodded, "I have a friend who is a good hacker I'll call him really quick." The doctor left the room, and Wizarmon sat down by Tailmon, he grabbed her hand and rubbed it with his thumbs. He smiled down at Tailmon, telling her everything would be alright and the pain would soon be over. Tailmon heard him speaking to her and looked up at him with a small smile.

"I know, because if even if he's a bastard I know I can count on him," Tailmon said.

It took Wizarmon a while to realize she was talking about the scientist, he smiled and nodded.

--.--

It all went by quickly, the doctor called his friend, he came, they found out where the scientist lived, they found his phone number with knowing where he lived, and then called him. The scientist was surprised and jumped out of his skin to see his phone ringing. He always wondered why he even kept it plugged in, it had collected almost year's amount of dust and spider webs and now it was ringing! He reached over to it slowly and picked it up and answered. His eyes widened when he heard the doctor speak to him about his patient, Nobuyuki Aimi.

"Aimi…" the scientist muttered, then grinned. _So…it's finally come to the point where I can prove my experiment righ-_.

But his thoughts were interrupted when the doctor explained to him what was wrong and his hypothesis on why she's sick.

_NO! Agh I can't believe I forgot about the sex chromosomes! _

He slammed his fist on the desk, knocking over one of his experiments, which broke, and he swore.

"Excuse me?" The doctor said.

"A-ah sorry, knocked something over, I'll be right over," the scientist said, then hung up. He gathered a few things, paperwork, wires, etc. and threw them carelessly into a bag, then hoisted it over his shoulder and left.

Wizarmon turned his head quickly in seeing the door open, then frowned when he saw that scientist following the doctor into the room. It wasn't the scientist that made him upset, it was the smirk he had on his face. He knew a smart remark or something along those lines was soon to come, he could always tell something like that was going to happen since he was used to it from Ryouichi.

"So, I see you two finally got over your shyness and-"

"Shut up and fix her!" Wizarmon said, standing up and pointing down at Tailmon.

"Yeah, yeah," the scientist said, setting the bag down. First he examined Tailmon, feeling how bad her fever was, her pulse, her breathing, etc. Then nodded to himself, whispering some calculations to himself, shook his head and scratched it. He knelt down and picked up his bag, setting it on the bed and pulled out some paper, flipped through them and went "Ah ha! There you are."

"What?" Wizarmon said, trying to glance over and see what he was looking at.

The scientist hid the paper from his view, "None of your business."

"Yes it is!"

The scientist smirked, "Please go, I can't concentrate with you yelling at me."

Wizarmon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, but calmed down when he felt the doctor place his hand on his shoulder. Wizarmon looked down at him and the doctor said, nodding, "Let's let him be."

Wizarmon sighed, and walked out with the doctor. He glanced over his shoulder before closing the door behind him, seeing the scientist hooking a few wires to a computer in the room, and saw him attaching them to Tailmon. He squinted his eyes, but continued out the door and closed it behind him.

--.--

Wizarmon was restless, he could barely sit and continued to pace. He would sometimes grab one of those small cups of coffee they would have in the small cafeteria with some other breakfast foods, being that he didn't have anything to eat yet. Sometimes if he got tired of looking around he would sit and play games on his cell phone, although he would always loose and he almost got close to throwing it on the ground with frustration. Soon people began to come in for check ups or had their own issues, so he decided he should stay put and not create a scene with his pacing. The doctor would occasionally check and see how it was going since the scientist allowed him. And within about five hours, the two came out. Wizarmon didn't see the smiles on their faces because he was half asleep with his head in his hands. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at them.

"I-Is everything alright!?" He asked frantically.

The scientist, with Wizarmon seeing him smiling kindly for the first time, nodded, "She'll be fine. I already know what kind of Digimon your child is half of and the gender, but if you want to wait till the birth I won't tell you. I asked Aimi, she said she wanted to wait too."

Wizarmon smiled, almost crying for joy, "I can go see her right?!"

"Sure," the doctor said, "She can even go home if you want."

Wizarmon jumped up and ran over to the room Tailmon was in, he stopped when he went in the room, seeing her in the bed with her head looking out the window. She looked over at him, smiling and whispered his name. She was no longer as pale and didn't have a fever, the chills or shivers anymore, it just seemed she was just exhausted now.

"Tailmon…" Wizarmon said quietly, then walked over to her slowly and sat down next to her, taking her hand.

"Wizarmon…I feel so much better."

Wizarmon smiled down at her, "That's good. Want to go home?"

Tailmon nodded, and with that Wizarmon picked her up again and walked out of the room.

They met the scientist on the way, Wizarmon would've continued walking past him but Tailmon stopped him.

"Why?" Wizarmon asked.

"I want to thank him," Tailmon said with a tired smile, which surprised both Wizarmon and the scientist.

Tailmon turned her head toward the scientist, "I never thanked you before. I think I should, because not only did you just save me and my child, but you brought Wizarmon back to me. I know it would have been impossible for him to come back if it weren't for you. So…thank you."

The scientist only stared her, blushing because it was the first time anyone had ever been so kind to him since his childhood. And even in his childhood people were hateful to him, definitely his parents. He smiled down at her, "You're welcome." Then he went into the room, getting his stuff. Wizarmon smiled down at Tailmon after she thanked him, then left with her in his arms, happy.


	16. Month 2

Note: Ok, this chapter is called "month two" because it's May, when Tailmon is two months pregnant with their baby. And through the whole pregnancy, I'm going to have each chapter represent a month. I didn't start this chapter with month one because the last few chapters actually counted as the first month.

Also: Setsuko means _節__(setsu)_ "occasion, period, melody" and _子__(ko)_ "child" and Tamiko means _多__(ta)_ "many", _美__(mi)_ "beautiful" and _子__(ko)_ "child".

One last thing: I totally forgot to mention their basement…they have one…but yeah…it's "mysterious". XD

One last thing: I did half of this during the day, and the rest later at night and I was really tired and had a slight headache so sorry that this chapter seems rather rushed and may have a lot of typos.

While Wizarmon was at work one day, Tailmon was doing the laundry. She pulled out newly dried clothes from the drier. And as she pulled them out, out fell a small sheet of paper from the pile. She set the pile of clothes in a hamper, then bent down and picked up the paper. She immediately knew what is was once she read what it said:

_"Tamiko, Setsuko's phone number"_ with the phone number written after that.

Tailmon gasped, "It's that pregnant woman I met a month ago! I totally forgot to call her when I became pregnant!" She then forgot about the clothes and ran up the stairs to the room.

As the phone dialed, Tailmon suddenly realized she didn't even give the woman her name! How was she going to say she was calling!? Before she could think any further, a voice came on.

"Hello," came the feminine voice, and Tailmon knew it had to be her. Then again, it could have been her daughter.

"U-uh, is Tamiko…" Tailmon said and glanced down at the paper quickly, "…Setsuko here?"

"This is her," the voice said cheerfully.

"Ah…hi…uh, how do I say this…um, do you remember ever meeting a woman on the bus who went to the doctors with you seeing if she was pregnant. You know, she seemed weird because she had cat's ears and tail."

"Oh! Yeah…what about her?"

"Well…this is her," Tailmon said, shyly and felt stupid.

"Oh! Hey um…wow…can't remember your name," Setsuko said, chuckling.

"That's because I never gave it to you. Sorry, I'll tell you now. It's-"

"Wait," Setsuko said, "Let me write this down first."

"U-um…ok," Tailmon said, raising an eyebrow. She heard a noise of a drawer open and the noise of a paper flapping.

"Alright," Setsuko said, "Fire away."

Tailmon nodded, "Alright, my name is Nobuyuki, Aimi."

Tailmon stood silently, hearing the scratching noise of the pen writing and then it being sat down.

"Great! Thanks, now I can call you again. So you've called to say you're finally pregnant huh?"

"Yup!" Tailmon said happily, and heard Setsuko squeal with joy, then let her continue, "Two months actually. Yeah, sorry I actually reaaaaally forgot about having your phone number, and then found it again while doing laundry."

Setsuko laughed, "Yeah that happens to me too! I always find so much yen, sometimes I wonder if I'm rich!"

Tailmon laughed along with her, then once they finished laughing it grew silent.

"Sooo…" Setsuko started, grinning even though Tailmon couldn't see it, "How'd you finally manage?"

"W-what!?"

"Heh-heh sorry, I'm only kidding. You don't have to tell me."

Tailmon paused, looking up at the clock and saw that she still had much time before Wizarmon returned from work and turned her attention back at the phone.

"No, it's ok. You really want to know? It's really funny," Tailmon said.

"Oooh, can't wait to hear. Go ahead, tell, I have nothing better to do right now anyway," she said.

Tailmon nodded, glad that their phone was cordless and went into the living room, sitting comfortably and started to describe her ride home after finding out she wasn't pregnant the first time.

--.--

"You seem kind of…cheerful," Wizarmon said that night, at the dinner table.

Tailmon looked up at him, "Hm? Oh…yeah, I guess you could say I made a new friend."

"Really, what's he…she like?"

"She, and I met her on that day I went to the doctors alone when we thought we were pregnant, but ended up not. She's actually pregnant herself, with her third child."

"Interesting," Wizarmon said with a smile, actually showing interest.

Tailmon nodded happily, "Yep, she said she's going to give me tips and help me out through my pregnancy, she also said she wanted to come over tomorrow. You don't mind right?"

"I don't mind, not that you need to ask for permission anyway."

"Oh…right…good!" Tailmon said, then turned her attention back to her food and after that got a third helping. Wizarmon…was still on his first. He sighed as he watched her get up and go back into the kitchen to scoop up more rice and curry. _Pregnant women…_

--.--

After Wizarmon left for work the next morning, Tailmon prepared a few snacks for her and her guest, Setsuko. Knowing already from a month of experience, pregnant women always got many food cravings. She had borrowed some cookie and other little snacks, particularly pastries, recipes from Mrs. Atsuko. Once Setsuko arrived, Tailmon let her sit in the living room and had set some of the snacks on the coffee table.  
"Yum, I was feeling a tad bit hungry, although I ate about two hours ago," Setsuko said, laughing and patted her stomach, winking at Tailmon to help give her a clue. Of course, Tailmon understood.

"So…" Setsuko said, after eating a rice cookie, "Have any hobbies?"

"Hobbies, what do you mean by that?" Tailmon asked, one ear falling to the side to show curiosity.

"Like, well any really. I think it's best to have something to do, mostly while sitting down, when you're pregnant and a stay at home mom. You get bored, that is unless you have a young one to take care of. But with your husband working late and you're home alone well…gets really boring and then it just makes you more moody, which sucks for the men."

"Oh…well…I don't actually. Don't have any talents, I can barely even cook!"

"Hm," Setsuko said, rubbing her chin then remembered something and snapped her fingers, "Oh! There is always one thing that any woman can do, besides cook because for most of us it's rather natural, and that's gardening."

"Gardening, I don't know if I'll do well at that either," Tailmon said, giving side ways glances and gripped the mug of milk she had in her hands.

"Oh don't be so negative, come…let's go to the store and get you some seeds and plants," Setsuko said, getting up.  
"What!?" Tailmon said, looking up at her surprised.

"Yeah, won't hurt to exercise for a bit anyway."

"Yeah, well I'm good but you're like…7 months, doesn't it feel tiring?"

"Don't forget Aimi-san, this is my third child so I'm used to it."

Tailmon opened her mouth and closed it, nodding. _She does have a point._

"But I don't have gardening tools or anything!" Tailmon said, having not gotten up yet.

"Don't worry you can buy some, of course, or borrow some from me," she said, winking down at her. Every time she winked a slight chill went down her spine, it kind of annoyed her too.

"O-ok…fine, let's go. Since I don't have much money on me now, so…I'll borrow tools from you, if you're really sure you're ok with it?"  
Setsuko nodded, "I'm positively sure, don't worry. Come, to the bus we go!"

Tailmon sat up and pointed out the door with triumph, "To the bus!"

Setsuko and Tailmon looked at each other, then laughed.

--.--

"Let's seee…" Setsuko said as she browsed through already grown plants and behind her Tailmon looked through the seeds.

"Hey, I should grow some vegetables, huh?" Tailmon said, looking at a tomato seed packet.

"No…" Setsuko said, not even turning to her and picked up a lily plant, "Takes too much time and only some grow during the spring. Plus most of them, particularly the tomatoes, need to be grown in a green house. I don't know if you want to build or buy one, too much of a hassle to my opinion. I mean, you're mostly just doing this for something to do while you're home alone and pregnant. Because with my first baby, even if I had some school work, I got sick, literally I threw up, of watching dramas that I taught myself how to even speak another language."

"Really…what language?" Tailmon asked, seeing that Setsuko finally turned to her with a smile.

"Die Sprachen ich habe gelernt war Deutsch," she said and was now grinning.  
"Aaaah...ok," Tailmon said and her ears feel back as Setsuko laughed at her, but they went back up when she looked at her with her usual kind smile.

"Just playing around, I learned German," she said.

"Oh…uh, what did you say exactly though. Just curious."

"Oh, I said 'the language I learned was German'."

"Ah…cool," Tailmon said, muttering an "I guess" and shrugged and turned her attention back to the seeds. She set the tomatoes packet back down and looked over at some other seeds that were all flowers. She only wanted to plant flowers, no shrubs or anything.

"No shrubs?" Setsuko said as she and Tailmon headed toward the area.

Tailmon nodded for the third time.

"Ah but Aimi, they 'complete' your garden. It would seem kind of…bland and out of balance if you just put flowers."  
Tailmon raised an eyebrow, "How so? I have such a wide variety of flowers."

"Yeah, but flowers are one kind of plant. You need at least another plant to balance it!"

Tailmon sighed, she was beginning to remind her of Ryouichi when he tried to persuade you to do things, "Alright…fine, let's get some shrubs."

"Good, and if you really want flowers why don't you just get some rose bushes?"

"That sounds nice," Tailmon said with a smile and looked around to see if she could find any.

--.--

Later that day the two returned back at Tailmon and Wizarmon's home with lots of plants, two rose bushes, seed packets, and a few things to repel any bugs and slugs.

They did take a stop at Setsuko's home to grab tools, and even managed to catch the bus before it left. It was a good thing the driver always took a 10 minute break in her area before departing again. So as soon as they got home, the two got on their hands and knees, and began to dig. The two chatted some more, mostly about their husbands, as they planted. After the already grown flowers were planted and the seeds were planted, the two decided to rest before adding the rose bushes, since they were bigger and heavier than the other things they planted.

"I think I'll just ask Wiz-ah Akio to help me plant the rose bushes," Tailmon said when she and Setsuko were resting. She could tell by the look on her face and how she continuously rubbed her stomach that she was completely drained and tired.

Setsuko raised and eyebrow, "You were going to say something before you said Akio."

"Ah…it's nothing," Tailmon said, rubbing behind her head a bit.

"No really, just tell me."

"Well, it would take a lot of explaining, but heh it's funny that you're the first to notice. I'm always wanting to call him by his Digimon name."

"Digimon name? I remember you telling me you were half animal, but Digimon too?"

"Yeah…Digimon…animal, I'm an animal Digimon. He's a wizard, it's just…really hard to explain."

"Welll," Setsuko said, glancing over at the clock, "I have a while till the bus arrives again. Go ahead, tell me your whole life's story."

Tailmon was standing, for she had gone and fetched some cool drinks after being out in the warm sun, and sat down next to her.  
"Well, I'll start by the fact I'm one of the Digidestined Digimon…"

--.--

Tailmon got so far into the story, and she even had to get up a few times to give Setsuko tissues when she told her about Wizarmon's death and all, that Setsuko missed her bus. Tailmon said that Wizarmon would definitely be willing to drive her home, so without panic and worry the two sat and watched a T.V. show…not a drama though.

Wizarmon was surprised when he saw the flowers planted when he got home, then he was even more surprised to see that Setsuko was still there, but Tailmon explained everything and he nodded with a smile.  
"Alright, tell me where to turn and such and I'll take you home, " Wizarmon said, offering her a hand so she could sit up.

Setsuko smiled at him, taking the offer and sat up slowly, with one hand on her stomach, and then stood up straight with a quick breath. Being that she had nothing to gather, although for some reason she felt she did but remembered that she gave her tools to Tailmon, she and Wizarmon left right away.

The whole car ride was silent, sometimes Wizarmon would ask a few things like how was their day and such, and she would almost ask the same. Other than that it was silent but the occasional "turn left" and "turn right" from Setsuko. She would sometimes glance at him, seeing he didn't have as many weird features like Tailmon but his ears, and then looked out the window when it seemed he noticed she was looking at him. Finally, she managed to think of something different to say. She had it in mind, but wanted to say it when she was near home. She actually said it while getting out. She stepped out with one foot, and looked over at him with a smile.

"You're a good person, Digimon, whatever. I think Aimi is very lucky to have you, and you're lucky to have her. I wish you two much luck, be sure to call me if any of you have any trouble. Thanks, by the way, for the ride too."

And with that, she got out all the way and left, leaving Wizarmon to watch her and take in what she just said. But he seemed to have a smile on his face that he didn't seem to notice.


	17. Month 3

Note: Sorry this took me a while to write, I would've written it much earlier because I knew how to write it just not as creative. And this still won't turn out creative because well…just can't seem to figure out why! So sorry if it seems rushed and/or dull, but better than nothing right?

Tailmon hummed a random tune, she had heard on the radio earlier, as she pushed the half empty cart of groceries through the grocery store. She picked up a box of cereal, shook her head and put it back on the counter. She went through the isle, walked past a pole and kept going till she suddenly came to a halt and looked over her shoulder. She had noticed the paper before, but for a split second from the corner of her eye she thought she saw the word "cooking" on the paper. She grinned at seeing she was right with the word "classes" after it. _Perfect! Just what I need, should've known I'd find something like this at a grocery store._ _Normally I don't bother with this, but since I'll be having a child now I've got to be able to cook for him or her too. _ She saw that in a few days the first class was going to start, lucky her, and pulled one of the small tags that had street and city info plus phone numbers on it. She stuck it into her pocket and walked over to the next isle.

--.--

"Cooking classes…that's smart," Wizarmon said as he looked at the little sheet of paper she showed him and had spoke to him about the flyer.

Tailmon nodded with a smile, "Yup, I'm also not to sure if the bus goes toward the area. So can you drive me?"

"Sure," Wizarmon said smiling, showing he was always willing to help her in any way.

Tailmon let out a happy sigh as she leaned back on the couch; the two sat there for a while, looking up at the ceiling and enjoying time together. Tailmon took a deep breath and let out another sigh. Wizarmon looked over at her slightly puzzled.

"What is it? You seem some what annoyed, upset…something," he shrugged a bit.

Tailmon smiled at him, "Nothing like that, just bored. Kinda feel like going swimming again."

"Yeah," Wizarmon said leaning his head back and gaze back at the ceiling, "If I get the time we could. Good thing you haven't started getting…large so it wouldn't seem weird with you at the beach."

Tailmon crossed her arms, "I find that kind of offensive!"

Wizarmon grinned sheepishly, "Well I didn't mean for it. Although," he smirked a bit, "You have gained a bit of weight, probably from those food cravings you get."

Tailmon stuck her tongue at him then laughed, he joined in laughing too. When they calmed down they sighed at the same time, smiled at each other and fell into an embrace until they fell asleep on the couch.

They had slept for so long that Tailmon shot up and looked around, then up at the clock and gasped. It was too late for her to cook the special dinner she wanted to make! She cursed under her breath, but still ended up waking Wizarmon up. He moaned for a moment, yawned then looked around. He saw Tailmon and smiled.

"So what's so 'crap' about?"

"Ah…we over slept," she said, grinning sheepishly and pointed at the clock.

Wizarmon looked up, went "hm" and shrugged, "Guess we did…I'm still tired too. I'm going to bed." Tailmon was leaning against him, but moved over and he got up, heading into the bedroom without saying a word.

Tailmon watched him once he was gone she crossed her arms and leaned against the couch, "It almost makes me wonder if he was talking to me in his sleep and just slept walk up there." She sighed and shrugged, turned off the lights downstairs and followed her love upstairs.

--.--

The next day Setsuko came over and Tailmon explained to her the cooking classes.

Setsuko nodded with a smile, "Good idea Aimi-san! The key thing about being a mother is to be able to cook a good meal."  
"Heh yeah, that's what I figured. It's pretty sad, I can only cook simple meals and some difficult ones by looking in a cook book; though even with the guide of the book I still mess up a lot," Tailmon said, sighing deeply she had closed her eyes while speaking and looked back over at Setsuko, "What's wrong?"

"Ah…nothing…" Setsuko said, moving her hand from her stomach from where it was before, "I just…had this…really weird feeling."

Tailmon's heart skipped for a second, "Y-you mean…?"

Setsuko shrugged, "Even with experience of two other kids, I'm still never really sure when the kids are ever ready to come." She then chuckled and patted Tailmon on the shoulder playfully, "Don't worry, you seemed kinda scared though."

"Ah, kinda," she said then shrugged, "It's…very new for me. I mean the only reason Akio and I planned our child was to become Digimon again. But then I decided against going back to Digimon form because I just…want to keep the kid."

Setsuko folded her arms and nodded, "That's a perfect choice. Anyway I'd feel a bit lonely if you were a Digimon. Heh speaking of that, it still surprises me that our technology has advanced so much that we can do crazy things like mix DNA of two completely different things."

Tailmon gave an expression that wasn't very happy, "Heh, I don't really care. I hate the guy, I miss my partner and my sense of direction sucks."

"Why not just…look her up on the internet or find a map of the area she lives in?"

"Tried that, they fixed a lot of things in Odaiba so the maps aren't up to date anyway I'm not all too good with the internet anyway."

"Ah…" Setsuko said, unfolding her arms and leaned back. She sighed and placed her hand on her stomach, Tailmon then did the same. Setsuko looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, "…hungry?"

Tailmon nodded then looked over at Setsuko with one eye half open, "You too?"

She nodded too then Tailmon smiled and sat up all the way, "I'll go find some small snacks."

--.--

Wizarmon looked up at the clock and nodded. _Almost time, oh how I love Wednesdays. I wonder what the ladies are up to…_

After munching on quite the amount of cookies, Tailmon and Setsuko went back outside to work on the garden. Setsuko didn't do anything much at all; she only sat next to Tailmon and told her what to do if she needed help.

Tailmon sighed, wiped sweat from her forehead and looked up at the sky, then turned to Setsuko. "Wizarmon should be coming home soon; we haven't planted the bushes yet. Shall we have him help?" She seemed to have a grin on her face as if it were some evil plan.

Setsuko returned the grin and nodded. Then they went inside for a quick drink, since the weather was very hot out, and when they came back out the car started to pull in.

"Wizarmon!" Tailmon yelled happily as if a pet dog, happy to see her master. When he came out of the car, Tailmon jumped at him and hung her arms around him. Since he was caught of guard, he lost a bit of balance and caused the two to spin around a bit. Once feet were firm on the ground, Wizarmon looked down at her and laughed, "Heh…I'm home!"

"Welcome back," Tailmon said with a purring tone then gave him a quick kiss. Wizarmon let her down gently then looked over and saw Setsuko he greeted her hello and waved. She nodded and waved back, not saying anything and kept her hand on her stomach. He then leaned forward and whispered into Tailmon's ear "is she alright?"

Tailmon nodded, "Yeah, just tired. It's not fun to carry a child in you for 9 months yah know."

Wizarmon nodded, turned to his car and locked it. Tailmon stood there, waiting till he was ready to listen again. Once he was looking down at her again, she smiled and her tail twitched a bit.

"Anyway, we were hoping you would help us plant the rose bushes today. Can you?"

"I don't know, can I?" Wizarmon said with a smirk.

Tailmon's ears went back and she put her hands on her hips "Yes, you can and you _will_! Now get your ass into the garage and get the bushes!" She pushed him into the garage, which she did with too much force and he ran into the front of his car.

"Ow…" muttered Wizarmon and looked over his shoulder, "note to self…try to remember not to say stupid stuff like that to your pregnant wife again…"

He later came back with one of the bushes in his hands. Since he was tall he barely had trouble looking for where he was going, but even once he nearly ran into the side of the garage.

"Where should I put it?" he asked once he was near the gardening patch.

Tailmon and Setsuko stood there for a while, thinking. Wizarmon soon figured they were messing with him, "Come on! It's really heavy!"

Tailmon smiled, "Over there, at the corner; same with the second one, just at the opposite corner."

Wizarmon nodded, trotted over to the spot and dropped the plant gently. He sighed, stretching his back a bit then going back to the garage to get the second one.

When he came back with the second, Setsuko and Tailmon were already patting the dirt around the bush. He smiled at them, happy to see Tailmon found a hobby and a good friend. As he sat the bush down, he heard a gasp and Tailmon say "Setsuko…what's wrong?". Wizarmon looked over there to see her grasping her stomach.

"Setsuko-san…what's the matter?" Wizarmon asked as he went over to them, bent down and put his hand on her back, and Tailmon was doing the same.

She looked up at Wizarmon then to Tailmon, "I'm sorry to be such a burden but…my water broke."

The two stared at her with eyes widened, then they got up quickly.

"I'll start the car!" Wizarmon said, going over to it.

"I'll call her husband!" Tailmon said, running into the house.

Setsuko smiled, chuckling to herself as the two ran around yelling things. She sat there on her knees, clutching her stomach till someone came over to help her into the car.

--.--

It was almost an hour now, Wizarmon and Tailmon sat waiting in the waiting room and finally the husband of Setsuko came running in along with his two children.

Upon seeing the two looking at him, he suspected they were the ones who called and who Setsuko always talked about.  
"Aimi and Akio right?" he asked, slightly out of breath but had his hand out for one or both of them to shake. Wizarmon nodded and shook his hand, then Tailmon followed. The husband sighed, then turned to his kids. He knelt down and told them to stay there with them while he went to their mother. The children obeyed and the husband ran to the desk, asked for the room she was kept in and then ran down the hall. Tailmon and Wizarmon looked down at the kids, they looked back at them. It was quiet for a while, till they children decided to sit down. Far from the strangers with weird ears and a tail.

Tailmon twiddled her thumbs as more hours went by, soon she could see more nurses rushing toward the room. She figured the baby was soon to be delivered. She bit the bottom of her lip, feeling really nervous. She jumped when she felt Wizarmon put his hand on top of hers, she looked up at him and he was smiling down at her.

"Don't fiddle so much, she'll be fine. It is her third child after all."

Tailmon nodded, but said nothing and waited.

It was within almost 5 hours that the child was announced to be finally born. It was a boy and he was healthy. Wizarmon and Tailmon hugged with happiness, and they were later given time to visit Setsuko. Of course, they let the children go first. After them she and Wizarmon went in, seeing Setsuko lying in bed with a smile on her face despite her disheveled hair and sweaty skin. She just looked plain exhausted but happy at the same time. Upon seeing Tailmon, her smile grew wider.

"Hey, Aimi," she muttered, he voice a bit hoarse from screaming.

Tailmon nodded with a smile, then put her hands behind her back and looked around nervously. She looked over by the bed and saw a box with the baby in it, her ears and tail went up upon seeing it. Setsuko saw her look, and looked over to the box and grinned.

"You can go see him if you want."

Tailmon sprinted over to it and peered it, she smiled brightly. "He's adorable! What's his name?"

"Still undecided, sadly enough. Me and my family kept having arguments on his name, or her since we weren't sure, through the whole pregnancy that we haven't decided yet."

Tailmon laughed, then looked back at the baby to see him yawn. She almost wanted to squeal from the cuteness, but sighed and set her head on her hands and leaned against the box. "I can't wait till my child is born…"

"Me neither," Wizarmon said as he snuck up behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders. She stood, looking at their friends baby and after that left since Setsuko was about to fall asleep on them. After all that happened, it was getting late so the two headed home.

--.--

Tailmon sighed and pulled the covers up high, she turned her back toward Wizarmon and snuggled against the pillow. But she couldn't seem to get to sleep. She then felt an arm wrap around her and pull her to warmth.

"What is it now?" he murmured into her fuzzy cat ear.

"Nothing…" she said quietly, and had lied.

"Tailmon, don't forget I read minds…I can tell you're lying."

Tailmon looked up at him angrily, which made him flinch yet she did nothing violent, as he had suspected she would. She just turned around so she was facing him fully.

"I'm…I'm scared…"

Wizarmon rose an eyebrow, "Scared?"

"Yeah, after seeing Setsuko in pain like that, and so exhausted too…I was scared. That's why I appeared so nervous. This is such a big step for me! Just the thought of it makes me ever so scared. I'm inexperienced in anything about taking care of a child, and carrying when just…it just scares me!"

Wizarmon sighed, holding her close as she began try cry. She clutched his shirt and buried her head into his chest. He wasn't all to sure what to say, he knew she'd be scared for so was he. But he didn't even know what it could be like because he didn't care or give birth to the child. He patted Tailmon on the head then smiled.

"Don't worry Tailmon, I'm scared too. But that doesn't matter, I'm here and so are you. We're here for each other, and I'll always be there to comfort you and take care of you. Even if it means being away from my job, so don't cry. I love you, Tailmon."

Tailmon smiled, "I love you too, Wizarmon."

With that the two fell asleep in the position they were in.


	18. Month 4

Note: Extremely short, crappy, and sped up chapter ahead. Since I have been getting writer's block off and on, and definitely stuck at the moment on this story. So yeah it's either probably wait for years to get this fic updated (ok ok I'm over exaggerating) or get this crappy ass chapter. I have Tailmon's whole pregnancy and birth bit planned out, just some of it I have trouble writing. (Oh yes to those who read "Katie's Adventure" fic I wrote you might recognize someone who's going to be making a cameo for the rest of the story :3 )

Wizarmon and Tailmon were driving back from going grocery shopping one Saturday morning. As they neared their town, Tailmon saw a small heap of yellow on the ground.

"Stop!" she screamed, once finally seeing what it was and that he was going to almost run it over. Wizarmon knew from the distress in her voice it was urgent, so he stepped on the brakes quickly. Tailmon grabbed her stomach as the two swung forward from the sudden stop.

"What is it!?" He said, watching as she stepped out of the car and ran to the front, kneeling down. He couldn't see what she was looking at so he too got out and went to her. She was kneeling down in front of what looked like a dead bird on the ground. It appeared to be a canary; which made it very unusual for that kind of bird to be out in the wild, at least in their area.

"It's still breathing," Tailmon said with sad voice.

"Should was ask around if it belongs to anyone? I mean it seems like it was a pet, so it might've flown out and then hit a car or something."

Tailmon nodded, ran into the car quickly to grab a tissue and pick the bird up.

They spent hours asking around, and it appeared the bird belonged to no one. So they decided they'd take it home first, then maybe put out a lost bird sign.

"Wizarmon…it's barely even breathing we should take it to a vet," Tailmon said as they got home. They used the tissue box to carry it in.

Wizarmon shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry let me take a look at it." He sat down at the dinning table as she set the box carefully on the table. He peered inside it, observing every bit of dirt and scratches upon it. He leaned even closer, hoping to feel or hear a sign of breathing.

"It's breathing, just it's very low. Tailmon get some bandages and water," he said.

Tailmon raised an eyebrow, "Since when were you like a vet."

Wizarmon sighed, "I had to take some stupid classes. Since detectives are like the police, we still have to learn the basic medical stuff. Just…do what I say please."

Tailmon smirked, turned around and headed toward the bathroom.

--.--

"Well," Wizarmon said with a sigh, "She should be ok-"

"She?" Tailmon asked.

Wizarmon sighed again, "Yes, she, I checked…it's a female bird, Tailmon."

"Ok, ok no need to get grumpy like that…"

Wizarmon averted his eyes, murmuring the words: "look who's talking ms. pregnant and always getting mood swings…"

"I can hear you, you know…" Tailmon said, pointing at her large and sensitive ears.

Wizarmon sighed again, turning his eyes back toward her, "Anyway, all she needs is a lot of rest and looking after. She's just very weak and has a broken wing. I guess something must've injured her and she landed in the road, luckily nothing ran her over. She might've gotten caught in that big storm we had earlier."

Tailmon nodded, remembering the storm and shuddered, it really frightened her. Tailmon then turned her attention to the sleeping bird in the, smiling down at her. She sat down in front of it, looking at it closely.

"Looks like a canary of some kind…" she said.

Wizarmon nodded.

There was an awkward silence. Tailmon continued to look at the bird, smiling at her. As she did that Wizarmon looked around the room, bored, at the ceiling first, then the table, his hand, Tailmon's face, the bird, Tailmon's face again, the bird again, the ceiling…eventually he was making himself dizzy. Tailmon spoke again, bringing him out of his rolling eyes trance.

"Do we like…have to feed her like other birds do? With chewed up worms or something?"

Wizarmon stared at her then started to burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny!?"

He giggled, trying to breathe and wiped away a tear, "Nothing…just that was a pretty stupid question."

Tailmon huffed, crossing her arms. But then smiled, thinking about how silly it actually was.

The next day they went out and hung up posters about the lost canary, showing where they lived and their phone number when the owner wanted to contact them. When they got home the canary was already starting to get better. She even started to sing.

"She sings very beautifully," Tailmon said, sitting on a chair in front of the box and had her head sitting on her hands. The look on her face was happy and enjoyable.

Wizarmon looked at her with a risen eyebrow. "Of course…she's a bird."

"No I mean it's like she's actually putting feeling into it. This bird is gifted!"

Wizarmon shrugged. He slightly agreed it wasn't like normal birds. It was as if she was singing them a song as thanks for taking care of her.

"You know I'm getting tired of saying 'her' or 'the canary'…let's name her." Tailmon said as she watched Wizarmon sit down.

"Tailmon…we shouldn't get attached. Any day now the owner will come and pick her up. I don't want you being all depressed."

"I won't! I'll just end up having a mood swing anyway!" Tailmon huffed and crossed her arms.

Wizarmon smiled and shook her head. "Fine, but don't complain to me about missing her. What kind of name do you suggest?"

Tailmon looked down at the canary who stopped singing and settled down trying to drift off to sleep. "How about…Gelb!"

Wizarmon furrowed his brow. "…Gelb?"

"Yeah! It's German for 'yellow'…Setsuko told me!"

Wizarmon smacked his forehead, "How about something a bit more creative?"

"Ok smart guy…YOU name her!" Tailmon said, crossed her arms, smirked and nodded her head.

Wizarmon sat there for a while…thinking. He put his head on the palm of his head and tabbed his chin with his forefinger. While waiting, Tailmon petted the canary gently on the head with her finger which woke the bird from her nap. Wizarmon turned his attention to the two and watched carefully. He noticed how weird it seemed that the canary was so small that it had to be petted with one to two fingers. Then suddenly he figured it out!  
"Kotori!"

"What?" Tailmon asked.

"We should call her Kotori!"

"Why Kotori?" Tailmon asked, her head tilting to the side curiously.

"It means 'small bird', " Wizarmon answered.

Tailmon raised an eyebrow, "And how is your idea any better than mine."

"Well at least it doesn't mention the color of the bird."

"Well _yours_ just mentions the _size_ of the bird! They're both adjectives."

"Well at least mine sounds like a name. Where have you ever heard someone call anyone or anything by their color in any language?"

Tailmon shrugged and sighed, "Fine. I'll admit anyway Kotori seems to fit her."

She then began to pout. But Wizarmon smiled and gave her a kiss, "Stop pouting."

Tailmon grinned and stuck her tongue at him.

--.--

It was almost two weeks now. Every day the two got closer and closer to Kotori but at the same time nervous when the owner would come. But eventually they figured out that the owner was never going to come.

"What if the owner is at the other side of the world!" Tailmon said.

"I doubt that but who knows that could be a possibility. I don't know how she could have survived it though. But at this rate she is just not going to get back to her original home."

"So…what are we going to do? We're not taking her to the animal shelter…will we?"

Wizarmon frowned, "Of course not!"

"So we're keeping her right!"

"Right," Wizarmon said with a smile.

"Yay!" Tailmon said happily and hugged him.

Wizarmon wanted to laugh, her pregnancy changer her personality so much. He would've thought she he lost it or something back when they were working for Vamdemon.

"But…if there ever comes a day that the owner comes, we will have to give her up."

Tailmon looked down at her feet.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tailmon muttered but still snuggled against him.

Later that day they bought the proper things they needed to keep a bird. Tailmon went a bit over board with buying her treats. And at one point she saw one of the posters they had hung up and pulled it down when Wizarmon wasn't looking. She always wanted to have a pet, definitely to show her baby. Sure a dog or cat was more proper, and being part cat with a bird seemed weird. But any animal made her happy.


End file.
